


Oh Baby, Please Do (OLD VERSION)

by pinxerata



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Marvin, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Cheating, Delinquent Whizzer, Denial of Feelings, Detention, Drug Dealer Whizzer, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Getting Together, Implied Blowjobs, Marvin and Trina Babysit Jason, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut, Texting, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Top Whizzer, Underage Smoking, adding tags as i go to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinxerata/pseuds/pinxerata
Summary: Marvin isn't sure what's going on with him. He's 18 and he still doesn't feel any attraction towards his long time girlfriend. However, something (or someone) is about to enlighten him.(REWRITTEN AS OF JANUARY 31ST 2019)





	1. Chapter One: So The Situation's This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my friend @sacrebleu0 for beta-ing this chapter (check out their whizzvin highschool au it's the best shit)  
> all my titles for this fic are based on lyrics, so that's fun

Marvin was 100% sure that there was something wrong with him.

He had been dating Trina for almost four years and his attraction to her was non-existent. Sure, they were friends and they were good at coexisting, but Marvin felt absolutely nothing when they kissed. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t attractive. She was a highly sought-after cheerleader with rosy cheeks, long, curly hair, and a pretty complexion. Marvin could tell that she was attractive to other boys. But not to him. He was nearly eighteen, for fucks sake! There was no way this was some late-bloomer thing.

Marvin had the tiniest inkling of an idea as to what was up. Lingering looks. Accidental discoveries. Uncomfortable boners. He had absolutely no desire to confirm his suspicions, preferring to live blissfully ignorant and let life take its course. Trina never asked why he didn’t want to initiate affection or go further than kissing. He hoped she thought it was just jitters or awkwardness. If she suspected what had crossed his mind, she sure didn’t show it.

He and Trina usually didn’t see each other at school much. They sometimes met up during lunch, Trina’s cheerleading friends whistling at them when Trina gave him a small peck. Marvin spent the majority of his lunchtime hanging out with Mendel. Most days, they’d hang out in the hallways of school, but on select days they’d sit in Mendel’s car and smoke weed. Mendel’s life philosophy was that if something was bothering you, it was nothing weed couldn’t fix. There were also the couple of days where Marvin would hang out with Cordelia, but it was usually on days where her girlfriend Charlotte was busy with extra baseball practice. Marvin liked giving them their own room on school days. Cordelia was wildly different to hang out with. Sometimes she’d bring him food, and he’d eat it despite not enjoying it. She would usually be drawing and they’d have painfully honest conversations. He’d have similar conversations with Mendel, but he found it harder to take his advice. 

Marvin found himself in his last period AP Bio class with Mendel, his mind racing with incessant thoughts. His four year anniversary with Trina was coming up soon, and he didn’t even love her. Both of their parents seemed more excited for this milestone than they were. They were practically planning their future together. If he hadn’t grown to love her by now, would he ever? Would he be stuck with her? Or, worse, would she be stuck with him? Trina didn’t deserve that. 

“Dude, are you okay? You look like you just heard your parents having sex.” Mendel asked worriedly, tapping his shoulder from the next desk over. 

Marvin snapped out of his thoughts, processing the sentence and snorting at the simile. “I’m just overthinking, but what the fuck?”

Mendel grinned. “Nothing like an out-of-place comparison to ground your thoughts.” He paused for a second, noticing that the room had grown quieter. Their teacher was known for giving out harsh penalties to those who spoke over her. Mendel lowered his voice, continuing.

“What’s up? You haven’t looked this stressed since your pop calculus quiz last month.” 

“I’m just really overwhelmed and I can’t stop overanalyzing everything.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Trina.”

Mendel rolled his eyes. Trina was a common topic of discussion when it came to Marvin’s problems. “What did she say? Did she ask you to double date again? I already told you man, just say you hate the other guy and-”

“I don’t think I love her.”

Mendel’s eyes widened. “ _What !?_ ” he whisper-yelled, staring at Marvin.

Marvin cringed, hanging his head a bit. “I don’t know. I don’t even feel attracted to her. Kissing her feels so weird. I don’t know how much longer I can keep dating her.”

“You’re about to hit _four_ years with her, Marvin.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Marvin snapped a bit too loudly. 

Their teacher’s voice cut through the air abruptly, making both of them freeze. “Marvin, if you have anything to talk about, then you can do it outside my classroom. Detention.”

Shit. This teacher always gave Saturday detention, and that was the worst.

Mendel shot Marvin an apologetic look, avoiding the teacher’s gaze. Marvin remained silent the rest of the class, taking notes and counting down the minutes until it ended. When the bell rang, he and Mendel made their way out.

“Marvin, stay back here for a second,” the teacher requested. Marvin froze, quietly telling Mendel to wait for him as he turned around and approached her desk nervously. He didn’t fare well when it came to teacher interactions.

The teacher smiled, noting his timid demeanor. “Look, you’re a good kid, Marvin. You do well on your tests, turn in your homework, and _usually_ don’t talk. I still have to give you detention, to keep things fair in class, but I’ll give you after-school detention with Ms. Anderson instead of Saturday detention. As long as you don’t repeat what happened today.”

Marvin let out a small sigh of relief. Ms. Anderson’s detention was the most merciful punishment a teacher could possibly give. “Thank you, Mrs. Spielberg. It won’t happen again.”

The teacher nodded and dismissed him. Mendel was waiting for him down the hall, seemingly alarmed for him.

“It was fine, she just gave me detention with Anderson today, thank _god_. Can you wait for me? I have to babysit Jason today and I won’t make it on time if I walk.”

Mendel smiled, giving him a thumbs up. “We can talk about ‘the Trina thing’ later,” he added. Marvin sighed, nodding solemnly. He didn’t really want to talk about her, but knew Mendel would push the topic anyways. “See you later.”

“Later.”

Marvin headed towards detention, which started in about twenty minutes. He figured he could get there early and get more of his homework done. He preferred to babysit without having anything to stress about. Plus, knowing Jason, he’d want as much extra time as he could get before he’d have to play chess with him. Not that he didn’t enjoy chess, it was just time consuming. He muttered plans to himself, getting caught up in his thoughts again. 

“Hey, Marvin!”

Marvin turned to face an excited Cordelia, who caught up to him quickly. “Why are you heading back into school, weirdo?” she asked with a grin, walking by his side.

“I got detention.” 

Cordelia laughed. “ _You?_ What did you do, turn in your homework too early?”

“I got caught talking to Mendel in Spielberg's class,” Marvin replied with a sigh. 

“What a lame reason to get detention.” 

“As opposed to getting caught making out with your girlfriend in the girl’s locker room?”

“That happened _once_ , Marv.” Cordelia replied with a faux pout. “Plus, it was worth it. Live a little! Get detention for something that’s worth it. Like smoking weed in the parking lot with Mendel or kissing Trina.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Are you heading to see Charlotte?”

“Yup!” Cordelia grinned. “She has baseball practice today.”

“So you’re going to ogle at her?” Marvin asked with a smile.

“It’s my tri-weekly pleasure.” 

Marvin stopped in front of the detention classroom. “Sadly, this is my stop. You’ll have to express your spunky lesbian self without me.”

Cordelia punched his arm lightly. “Dumbass. Have fun in detention.” She left with a shit-eating grin, skipping out the hall towards the baseball field.

Marvin opened the door and stepped into the room, immediately noticing that it was almost empty. The teacher sat at the desk, looking over at Marvin with a small frown. She had been his teacher in junior year, and he had been relatively good in that class, so it must’ve come as a surprise to her that he was there. He awkwardly shuffled to a back row seat, sitting down and setting his backpack beside him. There was only one other person in the room, a guy a few seats to his left. It was going to be a long hour.

Unfortunately, Marvin was able to finish finished his homework thirty minutes into the hour long detention. He was bored as _fuck_. He stared at the front of the room, waiting boredly. Thirty minutes. He just had to sit through three ten-minute intervals. Six five-minute intervals. Ten three-minute intervals. _God_. 

Suddenly, another teacher that Marvin didn’t recognize walked in, asking Ms. Anderson for help with something. She glanced over at Marvin. 

“Marvin, I trust your ability to stay out of trouble. Please don’t encourage any bad behavior from Whizzer over here while I’m gone. I’ll let you guys out as soon as I come back from this”

The other guy— Whizzer, apparently— spoke up. “What, can’t you trust me, Ms. Anderson?”

She glared at him. “You’re lucky I was the one who assigned you detention, Whizzer. You could’ve gotten into a _lot_ more trouble had I not been,” she scolded before walking out.

The kid turned to Marvin. “So, what are you in for?” he asked, and for the first time that afternoon, Marvin _really_ took a look at him.

He was relatively tall, his long legs extending past his desk. He was wearing a leather jacket with ripped skinny jeans and high-top black converse. His hair was mostly put together, aside from a tuft of hair that had loosened and hung over his forehead. And he was… pretty? Not full on handsome, but decently attractive. Very…. Attractive. What?

Marvin cleared his throat. “Talking in class.”

The other kid snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“What about you?” Marvin asked nervously, hoping he didn’t seem like too much of a dork. This guy seemed like the cream of the crop when it came to being cool.

“Ms. Anderson caught me vaping on what was _technically_ school grounds. She has a soft spot for me though, and just wrote me up for ‘inappropriate behavior’. I’m surprised she even caught me at all, though,” he said with a smile. “I mean, considering I literally deal drugs anonymously to kids at school, getting caught vaping isn’t so bad.”

Marvin was stunned. This kid was crazy. “So you got away with vaping cause Ms. Anderson likes you?”.

Whizzer nodded. “I live on her block and helped her move in like 6 months ago. I think she sees me as this kid who ‘needs a push in the right direction’.” He said that last part with air quotes. “Too late,” he snickered.

Marvin smiled forcefully. Whizzer was an awfully cocky guy. Yet there was something about him that was intriguing. 

“So, what about you, _Marvin_? What type of person are you?”

“You want to know?” Marvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I’m just bored of sitting here without anything to do.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “I mean, what do you want to know?”

Whizzer contemplated the question for a beat. “What class did you get detention in and what were you talking about?”

 _What a simple question._ “AP Bio. I was-”

Whizzer cut him off immediately. “Damn, so you’re a _nerd_.” 

Marvin glared at him. “My academic advisor practically strong-armed me into taking the class. I just took her advice.”

“So you’re a nerd. Anyways, go on.”

“My friend noticed that I was working myself up to a panic attack in silence and he asked what was up. I’ve been having second thoughts about my girlfriend, because I basically have zero attraction to her, so I told him. He kinda freaked cause I’ve been dating her for four years and I snapped at him for reminding me. My teacher heard me and gave me the detention."

Whizzer laughed. “How have you been dating for so long when you don’t even like her?”

Marvin shrugged. “Our parents are friends and we’ve known each other for years. I asked her out without thinking and she accepted. Now I’m kinda stuck with her.”

“That’s _wild_. You should just break up with her. The longer you wait, the worse the damage.”

“I don’t know if I _can_.” 

“Wow, I mean, now I’ve learned that you’re a little bitch.” He grinned at Marvin’s immediate offended expression.

“A little bitch and a nerd. You need to just face her, and end it. You’re never going to be happy at this rate.”

Marvin stayed quiet at that, and Ms. Anderson re-entered the room. “I’m dismissing detention now, since I’m needed for a lot longer. You two can leave,” she informed them quickly. “Just make sure to turn off the lights.” She left with a quick wink.

“Welp, we got a lucky break,” Whizzer said with a grin, standing and stretching. It was more obvious that he was taller than Marvin now, maybe by two or three inches. Something about that sparked a feeling in Marvin, but he suppressed it as he nodded.

“Yeah, I thought I was going to be late to babysit,” he replied absently, putting his binder away. 

“You babysit?”

“I wouldn’t call it babysitting. It’s more like playing chess and watching movies with a 13 year old who’s insanely smart.”

Whizzer smirked, walking out with Marvin and flipping off the lights. “You certainly have a more interesting afternoon than I do. I’m just gonna go home and smoke some more.”

“Weed or vaping?”

“Cigarettes. I need more nicotine,” Whizzer replied casually.

“You smoke cigarettes?”

“Yeah. They’re fucking great. I mostly vape, cause, y’know, cancer and shit, but since Ms. Anderson confiscated my vape pen, I’m switching to cigs while I get a replacement.” 

Marvin simply nodded as they walked silently to the parking lot. “So, do you you have a car?” Marvin asked awkwardly, not knowing how to fill the silence.

Whizzer smiled. “Yeah! She's vintage. My mom gave me two thirds of the money, and I saved up the rest. She’s my pride and joy… aside from my bike.”

“She?” Marvin asked with a chuckle. Using pronouns like that for a car was kind of cute. 

“Yep. Her name’s Tigrotta,” Whizzer replied with obvious pride in his voice. “It means tiger cub.”

Marvin was about to comment on the name when he suddenly heard a loud beep. He looked around, seeing Mendel pull up in his car with a huge grin. Whizzer looked at Marvin with a wince, clearly a bit annoyed.

“Uh, adieu. You seem to have captured your friend’s attention.”

Marvin frowned. He had actually been enjoying that conversation. “Hey, what’s your last name?” he asked suddenly, slapping himself mentally within seconds. How would that help him in the slightest? 

Whizzer smiled, raising an eyebrow. Marvin’s heart skipped a beat. “Brown. Why?”

Marvin shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I did tell you all my issues in like 5 minutes, why not ask your last name?”

Whizzer laughed and shook his head. “So you’re a nerd, a little bitch, and a fucking weirdo. Okay. Goodbye now, Marvin. See you around. Or not.” He turned on his heel, throwing a peace sign as he walked away. Marvin stared at his back for a couple of seconds before turning around and heading towards Mendel’s car. That was… an experience. 

Mendel rolled down his window. “Who was that?” 

Marvin opened the passenger seat door and hopped in. “Just some kid from detention.”

“He looks like a greaser from the 50’s,” Mendel noted with a grin, exiting the parking lot.

“He kind of acted like one too.”

They sat in silence for a while, listening to Mendel’s music while he drove Marvin to Jason’s house. His mind wandered to Whizzer. He found him oddly interesting. He was a deranged delinquent who named his car, smoked, and sold drugs. What a character.

An idea popped into Marvin’s head.

“Hey, Mendel. Do you know any anonymous dealers?”

Mendel looked at him like he was crazy. “Most dealers are anonymous in one way or another, Marv. Plus, you usually just freeload off of me, where’s this coming from?”

“I heard of this dealer that was anonymous and I wanted to try him out. I’ve been really stressed recently and I don’t want to just take your whole stash.”

“You’re underestimating my stash. Anyways, most dealers go by a name, but since you don’t have one, I think I might know who you’re talking about.”

“Really? How?” Marvin had almost given up, so this was a turn of events in his favor.

“There’s a dealer that I’ve heard of that only goes by a phone number, and he’ll text you and deliver your deal to a drop off point. I can find out the number if you give me like an hour or so.”

Marvin nodded. From the impression he had gotten of Whizzer, it seemed like he could be this dealer, but it was also a huge long shot. However, it would be worth it if he could talk to him again. 

“We have arrived at your destination,” Mendel said with a monotone voice. “You owe me $14.67 for the ride.” 

“Goodbye, ‘Del.”

“Bye, freeloader.”

Marvin walked up to the door and knocked, greeting Jason’s parents with a smile. They left soon after, leaving them with the usual instructions. He and Jason had a weird sort of relationship. It was half sibling-like and half father-and-son-like. Marvin had to be authoritarian in order to have Jason’s respect and have at least some reign over him, but they also had very casual conversations and talked like friends. 

Jason had homework this particular evening, and he, as per usual, would interrupt all writing to talk to Marvin.

“Julie Johnson started doing a ton of splits during lunch again. In a skirt. Again.” Jason sighed. “The girls just keep getting prettier.”

Marvin envied Jason’s attraction to almost every single girl he encountered. “What’s so pretty about them?”

“I don’t know. Their makeup looks good. They chose their outfits well too. I mean, you’re dating Trina, and she’s _really_ pretty. She knows how to do all the cute girl stuff. Though she never wants to talk about girls with me when she babysits. That kinda sucks.”

“Yeah, it’s probably cause you mostly talk about them when you’re supposed to do homework,” Marvin replied with a smile. “She’s probably wiser than me.”

Jason stuck his tongue out at him before continuing. “You’re lucky, you’ve been dating Trina since you were almost my age.”

Marvin frowned. “It’s really not all that great.”

“Really? She seems like she’d be perfect.”

“She might be. I can’t really tell. I don’t think she’s the one, if I’m honest.”

“Damn. If you’re with _Trina_ , and you’re not fully happy, what am I going to do?” Jason muttered, looking down blankly at his paper.

“You’ll be fine, it’s just me who doesn’t really like girls. They’re not all that much to me.”

Jason stared at Marvin for a second. “If not girls… something else?” he asked, and Marvin knew what he was implying.

“Maybe. I don’t know. And I don’t know if I want to know.”

Jason seemed to stop talking after that, finishing up his homework.

“Want to watch a movie instead of playing chess today? This homework sucked and I just want to sit on the couch and forget about life.”

Marvin laughed. “Okay, you can choose the movie and I’ll make popcorn.”

For the next hour, they sat down, watched a comedy, and ate popcorn. Jason would occasionally comment on some continuity error or inconsistency he noticed, and Marvin would be impressed, but they mostly just sat in silence. Marvin wasn’t really paying much attention anyways. Luckily, Mendel sent him a text— a phone number with a single leaf emoji attached.

(18:24) _that’s a leaf emoji_

(18:24) _you asked, i delivered. leaf me alone_

Marvin rolled his eyes, copying and pasting the phone number. He hesitated, thinking for a second about what to say. He had to be vague in case he had the wrong number, but say something that Whizzer would recognize.

(18:28) _hey, it’s the kid from detention that you called a little bitch_

(18:29) _**wht the fkuc**_

(18:29) _**how did u get this #**_

(18:30) _you told me you were an anon drug dealer and i asked my friend and he gave me your number_

(18:30) _**oh shit**_

(18:30) _**text 9173574216**_

(18:31) _**its my actul phone nmbr**_

(18:31) _**i just use an app to have an xtra**_

(18:31) _you’re oddly organized and secretive for someone who gave away their identity to a complete stranger in one day_

(18:31) _**u didn’t seem like the type 2 blaze it so i thouht the clear was coast**_

Marvin smiled at that, taking the time to switch to the number that Whizzer had given him.

(18:35) _im not, you were just cool to talk to and i wanted to text you_

(18:36) _**sounds like a crsh 2 me but ok**_

(18:36) _**dnt worry papi i gotchu ;)**_

(18:36) _wtf lol_

(18:37) _i’m just bored cause i’m babysitting_

(18:37) _**boring**_

(18:37) _**u can cum over if u want**_

(18:37) _**come***_

(18:38) _**or is it? ;) yes homo**_

(18:38) _wow how old are you_

(18:38) _**17 as of may**_

(18:38) _that was a joke but_

(18:38) _you’re a youngster_

(18:40) _**wait wht are u older thn me**_

(18:40) _im turning 18 in december_

(18:41) _**the fukc? ur like 3 feet shrter than me**_

(18:41) _yeah, but at least i can type_

(18:43) _**rude! gays cant type :(**_

Wait what? What? 

(18:44) _you’re gay?_

(18:46) _**who isnt?**_

(18:46) _me_

(18:47) _**"i have zero attraction to my girlfriend” sounds prtty gay**_

(18:47) _it’s just her_

(18:49) _**sure it is**_

(18:49) _what’s that supposed to mean_

(18:52) _**nthing bb**_

(18:52) _**unrelated, bt wanna hng out tmrrow**_

(18:52) _???? really_

(18:54) _**u jst said u were bored**_

(18:54) _yeah_

(18:54) _sure i guess_

(18:55) _**k cn we hng at ur house i rlly dnt wanna do mch**_

(18:55) _uh okay my parents won't be home anyways_

(18:57) _**oh ;) okay**_

(18:57) _not like that_

(18:59) _**sure ;)**_

(19:00) _whatever_

(19:01) _gtg, this kid’s parents are getting home soon_

(19:06) _**k gbye**_

Marvin was surprised at how terribly Whizzer typed, and at the fact that Whizzer was almost a year younger than him. Though he did notice that the maturity difference was present. However, one fact did stand out to him the most. He was gay. And apparently open about it. It was odd how Marvin reacted to it. It was almost… relaxing? He couldn’t articulate how it made him feel to know that. On top of that, Whizzer was coming over to his house? The way he had brought it up was very abrupt. 

“Marvin? You’ve been staring at your phone screen for like half an hour.” Jason waved his hand in front of Marvin’s face. “You alive in there? You’ve been smiling like a maniac.”

“Sorry, a friend texted me for awhile and he’s just weird,” Marvin explained quickly, regaining the composure he didn’t realize he had lost. “Your parents are coming home in like twenty minutes, so we’d better pretend like we’ve been playing chess.” 

Jason grinned, hopping off the couch to go get the chess set. Marvin let out a sigh. He was pretty content with the outcome of everything so far, but he couldn’t understand why he was so determined to talk to this kid he just met. He was just a drug dealer. Who dressed cool. And spoke to him in a certain way. Just that.

Jason set up the chess set hastily, flipping the board and making moves against himself to make it look like they were in the middle of a game. Technically, Jason wasn’t supposed to watch movies so much, but Marvin let him do so anyways. It was one of the main reasons why Marvin was Jason’s preferred babysitter between him and Trina. They had that secrecy pact going for them. 

Marvin sat down at the table and studied the board, noticing that Jason purposely put him at a disadvantage when setting up.

“If you think I won’t notice a fool’s mate, you’re dead wrong, Jason.” Marvin countered Jason’s approach, grinning at him.

“You’ve missed it twice before,” Jason sassed before moving another piece. 

Jason’s parents arrived at that moment, greeting the two and looking at their game. 

“I hope you don’t mind that we ate popcorn, Jason finished all of his homework quickly, so I figured I’d give him some,” Marvin lied. This was the usual routine. They did it scarcely enough that his parents didn’t suspect a thing.

After Marvin got paid and said goodbye to Jason, he walked home. He cursed himself for not bringing a jacket, since the regular October chill was starting to set in. Luckily, he lived near Jason anyways, so it wasn’t so bad. He got home and hopped into bed, checking his notifications before texting Charlotte to check up on her.

(20:12) _hey lottie how’d it go with cordelia_

(20:12) _i saw her heading towards the baseball field lol_

(20:15) she’s at my house ;)

(20:15) _so it went well, i presume?_

(20:17) hell yeah

(20:17) she said that by some miracle you got detention

(20:18) _yeah, but it was fine. we got dismissed early. plus, i met a really chill guy_

(20:18) a guy? second thoughts about trina and then you meet a guy? :))))

(20:19) _why are you siding with him he literally said the same thing_

(20:19) asksksj he probably has the best gaydar in the world

(20:20) _im not gay though_

(20:20) _he told me he was though_

(20:21) careful marv, you’re gonna miss your chance :)

(20:21) _go back to cordelia, the ACTUAL gay_

(20:22) :) so you’re in the denial stage, alright

(20:23) _c h a r l o t t e_

(20:25) fine fine

(20:25) cordelia says hi

(20:25) she says that this new guys sounds interesting

(20:25) are you going to see him again

(20:26) _he asked if he could come over tomorrow over text_

(20:28) uiwhdbsbs WH AT

(20:28) you have his NUMBER?

(20:28) and he’s coming over?

(20:28) and he’s gay?

(20:29) and yet you deny? cordelia and i call queer

(20:31) _jesus_

(20:31) _you crazy lesbians he’s just bored_

(20:31) _he’s that type of person_

(20:34) the fact that you know what type of person he is 

(20:34) it’s perfect

(20:35) _whatever_

(20:35) _hey, isn’t it kind of late for cordelia to be there? it’s eight thirty already_

(20:37) her mom let her sleep over

(20:37) #bless amiright

(20:39) _wow_

(20:39) _i mean, good for you guys lol_

(20:41) so how’d you get this kid’s number

(20:41) or did you give yours to him

(20:41) you sly fox ;)

(20:43) _he sells weed and i asked mendel for his number_

(20:43) thats such a meet cute

(20:43) _what_

(20:46) you met up in detention and you liked him so much that you asked your sketchy friend to give you a sketchy number so you could see him again. meet cute. cute way of meeting an s/o. catch up 

(20:47) _it's not like that lottie_

(20:48) don’t fight it, hon

(20:48) it only makes things harder

(20:48) _you know what, im just gonna go_

(20:49) you better tell us about your date tomorrow

(20:51) _IT'S NOT A DATE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning on updating every week, probably on mondays  
> just sayin.... my tumblr has a ton of updates on my fics  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com  
> you can send me asks or messages  
> and please leave comments!! i love those lil hoes
> 
>  
> 
> whizzer texts like a fucking heathen


	2. Chapter Two: Explore, Mr. Marvin! Your Core! Mr. Marvin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness with a girlfriend and a drug dealer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update cause i can't control myself!

There was something terribly annoying about setting a calming song as an alarm clock. Setting it to the default melody seemed like a good idea at first, but eventually the soft notes became utterly unbearable. It almost seemed cocky in a sense. Like- _Hey dumbass, I’m going to go off in spiraling tones and use my peaceful piano to beat the shit out of you_. Or at least, that’s what it felt like every morning when Marvin shut the fucker off.

Luckily, Marvin was a morning person. That was paradoxical in itself, since he was also a night owl. He wasn’t very huge on sleeping, unlike Mendel, who praised naps as if they were a sign of the second coming of God. He preferred to live on coffee and take full advantage of his hours awake. He just had to make sure not to oversleep, since doing so would make him overly tired for the next few days. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but who was going to stop him?

So there he was, in his kitchen at 6:00 a.m. in the morning, making himself his daily cup of joe. He wondered for a second as to why they called it a “cup of joe”. Who was Joe? 

After a quick Google search, he found out that it was apparently an insult towards some guy named Joseph Daniels. Funny how people come together to collectively shame someone. By the time he read the article, his coffee finished brewing and he drank it peacefully. He preferred his coffee black, untainted by the weak vileness that was sugar or cream. He remembered that Cordelia had pulled a face when she first heard about it. She liked her coffee to have copious amounts of cream and sugar. She had also freaked out when she found out that her girlfriend also liked her coffee black. That had been one of the moments that had really solidified the friendship between Marvin and Charlotte. 

Marvin got ready for school and waited on his doorstep for Mendel to pick him up. They had a carpool system in which Mendel was the one to drive, picking both Marvin and Trina up at around 7 in the morning. He did it for free, and it was one of the several things that reminded Marvin of how good of a friend he was. Not that he would boost his ego by telling him.

Mendel arrived at his house, looking exhausted as usual. He was the opposite of Marvin, not liking to stay up late or wake up early. Sleep was among Mendel’s top priorities in life. 

As Marvin slid into the passenger seat, Mendel tiredly said hello and began driving to Trina’s house.

“How did your dealer exchange go?” Mendel asked with a yawn.

“It went well. You got the right guy.”

“That’s good. Why’d you want an anonymous guy? I mean- you know how close my dealer and I are, so I figured that if you ever wanted weed you’d ask about him.”

Mendel, in fact, was very loyal to his dealer. He only got weed from him, and sometimes even got it for free. He was probably only aware of other dealers because his own dealer had told him about them. 

“I had a gut feeling that he was someone I knew, and he’s pretty trustworthy.”

“Oh, alright. But, dude, we have to talk about Trina. If you don’t love her, you should end it before you reach your anniversary.”

“Nothing gets past you, Mendel. I was hoping you’d forgotten about yesterday,” Marvin said with a sigh. “I mean, do you really think I can work myself up to ending it in less than a month?”

“Who _cares_ , man? It’s a given that she’s gonna be hurt, but if you hit four years and _then_ you end it, it’ll be ten times worse.”

“I _know_ , but it’s just nerve-wracking. How am I supposed to say ‘Hey, I know I’ve been dating you for nearly four years but I really hold no romantic feelings for you at all’?”

“I don’t know, man! But you’re gonna have to! You know that your parents are probably arranging your marriage the closer you guys get to graduating.”

Speaking of Trina, they were at her house already. Mendel immediately shut up as Trina got in, saying a bright hello and kissing Marvin’s cheek from the back seat. 

“Hey, you two! Mendel, you look tired as usual. Marvin, cute as usual as well,” Trina greeted cheerfully. She was always the most well rested of the carpool, and her energy was usually enough to wake Mendel up a bit more. 

She was wearing a button-up pink blouse tucked into a yellow skirt. Her hair was done into a messy bun tied held together with a yellow scrunchie, a few stray curls falling over her face. She really looked like a cheerleader, pretty and intimidating.

“Hey, Trina. How was cheer practice yesterday?” Mendel asked softly. He was better at talking to Trina than Marvin was, and Marvin was glad for the mornings when she was too distracted to notice his lack of words.

“It was alright. People kept getting off tempo and making everyone fall on their ass. But Marvin, how was babysitting Jason?”

Marvin forced a smile. Why was he suddenly so bad at talking to Trina? It felt like he was in freshman year all over again. “It was good. He kept veering off track when it came to homework though.”

“He always does that. Last time I babysat, he talked about some girl named Zoe Feinstein for 30 minutes.”

“Speaking of babysitting, can you cover for me today? I have to meet up with a friend after school and I don’t know how long that’s going to take.”

“Yeah, we don’t have practice, so I should be able to. But can I ask you one favor, Marv?”

Marvin froze for a second. “Yes, Trina?”

“Can you stop by during lunch? We haven’t hung out properly in awhile. You’re my boyfriend, after all.” She smiled down at her lap. “I miss our lunch dates.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll swing by your table and walk with you,” Marvin replied anxiously. He had been avoiding Trina recently, scared that his lack of attraction was getting more noticable. Mendel shot Marvin a bit of side-eye, and Marvin immediately understood that it meant ‘that’s your chance to break up with her’.

They arrived at school, Trina giving Marvin a quick kiss before taking off to go see her friends. Marvin stayed behind with Mendel, leaning against the car with a defeated look towards the sky. 

“You should really break up with her today, Marv.”

“I _know_. Did you see how much she wanted to spend time with me? It’s killing me to see how much she likes me.”

“She _loves_ you, dude. But you gotta end it before she gets even more hurt.”

The school bell suddenly rang, and Marvin sighed. He really didn’t want to have that conversation with Trina, but Mendel was right. He was stressing himself out too much by leading Trina on, and it was selfish of him to keep going like that. He walked to class slowly, mapping out his future conversation with Trina, trying to find the proper words to use. What words could help him not sound like a complete jackass?

~

There were no appropriate words to help him. By the time lunch rolled around, Marvin had become even more of a nervous wreck. He gripped the straps of his backpack as he headed towards the senior lunch area where Trina hung out. Trina spotted him and grinned, waving at him as he approached. She stood up and headed over to him, suddenly hugging him tightly. Marvin awkwardly positioned his arms around Trina as he heard one of Trina’s friends whistle and cheer loudly at the show of affection.  
Trina rolled her eyes and took Marvin's hand, leading him away from her friends. Marvin was extremely tense. Was his hand sweaty? God, he hoped it wasn't.

"Sorry if my friends made you feel awkward. They like to tease," Trina said softly, probably noticing how anxious he was.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Marvin lied, walking towards the outskirts of the school with Trina. If he ended it and she cried, he didn't want to embarrass her in public. _Jesus_. Was that fucked up?

Trina, on the other hand, seemed to be happy. There was something about her demeanor that clearly showed that she enjoyed Marvin's company. Had she really missed him that much? Marvin’s heart was racing as they got to a small field on the outer part of the campus. He couldn’t look up at her. Or at anything. His head hung low. He couldn’t stop thinking. Was it misleading that he took her there? Oh god. What if she thought that he took her there to make out or something? This was backfiring beautifully.

“So, how has class been?” Trina asked, clearly trying to make things less awkward. 

“It’s been okay. Ms. Spielberg gave me a detention for talking yesterday.”

Trina laughed. “That sucks. It’s weird to hear that she gave you one though. You’re a goody two- shoes.”

“She said that she had to be fair to the other students, but she still didn’t give me Saturday detention.”

“That’s good.”

Trina seemed to be inching closer and closer to Marvin, probably wanting to kiss him. Should he speak now? 

Trina hugged him again, and Marvin was finally able to look up over her shoulder. He looked around as they embraced , hoping she couldn’t feel his heart pounding. He suddenly noticed a person leaning against the wall not too far from them. Was that…?

Marvin made eye contact with none other than Whizzer Brown. Whizzer grinned at him, bringing a cigarette to his lips and puffing out some smoke. Trina let go of Marvin, suddenly kissing him while he was off guard. 

He kissed her back for a brief second, quickly separating from her. She seemed disappointed, but didn’t say anything.

“Are you okay? You’re kinda pale, Marv.”

He muttered a quick yes, glancing back at Whizzer for a split second. He almost had a stroke when he saw Whizzer walking up to them.

“Hey, Marvin!” Whizzer said with a large, cheshire-cat smile, tossing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. “And you must be his girlfriend! I’ve heard so _much_ about you!”

Marvin shot him a quick look. Why was _he_ here? Why was he talking to them? What if he told her about what he had said in detention? 

“I am. How do you know Marv?” Trina asked politely, taking Marvin’s hand again as she smiled at Whizzer.

Whizzer smirked. “I’m his dealer. We talk over text sometimes, but I don’t see him often.” Marvin found himself reading Whizzer’s lips, watching him enunciate every incriminating syllable.

“Oh,” Trina said softly before turning to Marvin. “I thought you freeloaded off of Mendel?” 

“Uhm, I did, but I didn’t want him to keep spending so much,” Marvin muttered. What a bad lie. He was avoiding looking at Whizzer. Whizzer was a bit too eye-catching at the moment.

“Well, I just came over here to ask Marvin for his address.”

Marvin’s jaw locked with anxiety as he saw Trina make a face.

“Why?” she asked, looking at Marvin as if asking him.

Whizzer spoke up. “I’ve been avoiding dealing at school, so I need it to deliver to his house today.”

“Is that why I’m covering you for Jason today?” Trina didn’t sound mad somehow. Marvin cringed at the fact that she was so accepting to everything he did. He was about to break up with her.

“Yeah, Whizzer only deals on weekdays, right?” He looked at Whizzer, hoping he’d go along with the lie.

“Yep. I restock on weekends and can’t afford to waste time.” Whizzer winked at him subtly. 

“I’ll just send you the address over text.” 

Marvin’s heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. Trina seemed to buy the lie. Why was he lying though? Whizzer was just coming over. That was it. So why did he feel the need to tell Trina otherwise?

“Alright, Marv. See you later.” Whizzer left in the same fashion that he had the previous day— with a turn and a peace sign.

“He was weird. He does seem like the drug dealer type,” Trina remarked a bit stiffly.

“Yeah,” Marvin replied absently, staring at the cigarette that Whizzer had left behind on the ground. He really did have no regard for school authority. He went to detention for smoking on campus and within a day started to smoke again. 

“Marvin? Are you alright?” 

Marvin nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been kind of sick all day. I’m sorry if this date has been lame.” 

“That’s alright, just lay off the weed if you’re sick,” Trina replied with a small laugh. 

He should break up with her now, right? He could bring it up. He _should_ bring it up. He—

“Shit, Marv, that’s the bell. I left my bag with my friends.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?”

 _Shit_. “Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow.”

Trina ran back towards the senior area, leaving Marvin standing alone. He got so distracted by Whizzer that he didn’t end it with Trina. He kicked a rock on the floor as he walked towards class slowly, stopping only when he felt his phone vibrate.

It was Whizzer.

(12:52) _**ur gf is nicer thn i thought**_

(12:52) _**too bad u dnt luv her**_

(12:52) _**anywys, address?**_

(12:53) _18364 melborne st._

(12:55) _**u looked so uncomfortable whn she kissed u**_

(12:55) _**i mean, i figured, bt it was weird 2 see**_

(12:55) _**little bitch needs 2 end it with her**_

(12:56) _**thts ur contact name on my phone xo**_

(12:57) _little bitch was going to actually pay you for weed when i needed it but i guess i’ll just keep freeloading off my friend_

(12:58) _**petty petty petty petty**_

(12:58) _ **i’ll b at your house at like 7**_

(12:58) _that’s kind of late_

(13:00) _**that’s kinda the point**_

(13:01) _**gtg teacher is here**_

Mavin walked into his own classroom, sitting down and processing his emotions. He was upset that he didn’t break up with Trina. That was the plan, and he fucked it up. Yet he felt a weird sort of… thrill(?) when it came to Whizzer coming over? He kept bringing it up and Marvin felt a rush of excitement when he did. He felt like he was going crazy. What the fuck were his emotions doing? And why was the same person in his frame of interest?

~

Once school ended, Marvin and Mendel met up in the parking lot and he drove him home. Mendel talked for a bit about his psychology class before bringing up Trina.

“So… how’d the whole thing with Trina go?” 

“I...didn’t break up with her.”

“ _Dude_. You said you were going to, man! Today was the perfect opportunity!”

“I _know_ , Mendel, I was about to and then my _dealer_ showed up.”

“What the fuck? What happened?”

“He came up to us when we were in the back field and he asked me for my address. Trina looked so confused. He talked to us for a while and I got so distracted that the bell rang before I could end it.”

“Your dealer’s crazy.”

“Yeah, he directly told her that he was my dealer.”

“Damn. She’s chill with it though, right? She knows you and I smoke.”

“She is, but it was still weird to be in that conversation.”

“Yeah, that sounds awkward as hell.”

Upon arriving home, Marvin finished off his homework and laid in bed for a couple of hours. He tried to ground his thoughts, but stopped after realizing that he was falling asleep. The only quirk about anxiousness was that it kept him awake when his body was on low battery. So he let his mind think because really, that’s what it liked to do. Overthink. He thought about Trina. Beautiful Trina that everyone told him he was lucky to have. Kind Trina who was nice to weird drug-dealer boys. A particular drug-dealer boy who happened to be cool. A cool boy who kept finding his way into Marvin’s thoughts. Marvin’s thoughts that constantly went to Whizzer. Whizzer, who was—

Marvin’s phone buzzed suddenly. Charlotte. 

(18:27) how’d your date go ;)

(18:27) _he’s supposed to get here at 7_

(18:27) …

(18:27) _don’t._

(18:28) ;)

(18:28) that speaks for itself 

(18:29) _he was probably just busy earlier_

(18:29) uh huh okay honey

(18:29) _don’t tell cordelia_

(18:30) she’s right next to me marv

(18:30) _oh god_

(18:31) she said be safe

(18:31) “add a winky face babe”

(18:31) _s t o p_

(18:32) _im leaving_

(18:34) be safe marv

(18:34) _…_

A bad habit of Marvin’s was that he liked to be early for things. It sounds like it would be good to always be on time, but the problem was that he always overshot how much time he needed. He’d end up with extra time and feel bored for the next 45 minutes or so because he was too early. So now Marvin found himself counting down the minutes until Whizzer arrived. His house was organized, he had showered, and he had changed. He hoped Whizzer was punctual, because if he was late, Marvin’s brain and anxiety would go haywire. He felt like his heart got punched when Whizzer sent a message at 6:58 that he was outside. He jumped off his bed, sprinting to the door and opening it.

Whizzer was wearing a black coat jacket with a navy blue scarf tied around his neck. His hair wasn’t gelled back like on their previous encounters, looking fluffier, slightly curlier, and falling over his face a bit more. He was also wearing non-ripped, black skinny jeans with the black converse that Marvin had seen on him before. Where had edgy, greaser, knockoff-Gerard-Way looking Whizzer gone? 

“Uh, hi. Come in,” Marvin muttered nervously, opening the door for Whizzer and closing it behind him. Whizzer looked good. Like— _really_ good. 

“Nice house, _Marv_ ,” Whizzer drew out the syllables of his name, looking around the living room. “Seems expensive.”

Marvin walked closer cautiously, almost avoiding looking at Whizzer. “Really? I’ve lived here all my life, so everything seems kind of normal.”

“Oh, okay, rich boy. Your strand of nicknames gets longer.” Whizzer looked at Marvin suddenly, making a shiver run down Marvin’s spine.

“Do I have to take off my shoes? I do it at my house.”

Marvin shrugged. “We don’t really care, but you can if you want.”

Whizzer hopped on Marvin’s couch, untying his shoes immediately. “I’ve grown used to it, shoes bother the fuck outta me if I’m in someone’s house.”

“So now you’re polite,” Marvin muttered, sitting beside Whizzer on the couch.

Whizzer laughed. _He had a nice smile_. “What, am I rude to you, _Marvin_?” _Why did he keep saying his name that way? Why was it so distracting?_

“I mean, you did waltz in the middle of my conversation with my girlfriend and randomly asked for my address.”

“Honestly, you looked like you needed interrupting,” Whizzer replied, standing up and walking around the room thoughtlessly. 

Marvin stood up as well. “How so?”

“She hugged you and you looked like you were gonna kill yourself from uncomfortableness.”

“It was because I was about to _break up_ with her and she got the wrong idea.”

“Remind me again why you were gonna break up with her.”

Marvin stiffened. “Because I don’t love her.”

“And why’s that, _Marvin_?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you love her?” Whizzer was stepping closer to him, looking him directly in the eyes as he spoke. “Is it just her that you don’t like, or is it _more_ than that?”

Marvin couldn’t speak. Whizzer was getting _really_ close.

“Maybe you just like something...else.” Whizzer’s face was inches away from Marvin’s, he was frozen. He was just so pretty. Marvin couldn’t stop staring. “You keep staring at me, _Marvin_. Today you couldn’t stop looking at me while your girlfriend was right next to you.”

“That was—”

“What, _Marvin_? That was what, exactly? Because it seems to me like the issue wasn’t just your girlfriend not being the _one_. I think you just happen to like someone else.”

Marvin couldn’t stop looking at Whizzer’s eyes. His eyelashes. He couldn’t reply. Whizzer was getting closer. His eyes were closing. Marvin was still not moving. He wasn’t thinking. He…

Whizzer’s lips met his, and Marvin wasn’t thinking. He kissed back and he wasn’t thinking. He pushed Whizzer against the wall and he wasn’t thinking. For once in his life, he wasn’t thinking.

Whizzer made a small noise upon getting pushed, his arms going over Marvin’s shoulders as they kissed heatedly. Marvin paused for a second, their lips barely touching as he looked at Whizzer, who in turn smirked at him.

“Where’s your room?” Whizzer breathed out, his knee between Marvin’s thighs. 

Marvin led Whizzer to his bedroom, his heart racing as they kissed again. Kissing him was intoxicating. Whizzer shoved their hips together, making Marvin’s breath hitch. Whizzer seemed to like taking control, pushing Marvin down on the bed and sitting on his lap as he took his coat and scarf off. Marvin kissed Whizzer’s jaw as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him, sucking a hickey on his neck with ease. Why was this coming to him so easily?

Whizzer began to fumble with Marvin’s jeans, unbuttoning them and getting off his lap. He slipped off Marvin’s jeans, leaving him in just boxers.

“Wait,” Marvin said suddenly, prompting Whizzer to immediately stop and look at him.

“Do you not want this?”

“No. I mean, yes, but not like that.” Marvin fumbled with his words, trying to explain what he meant. “Just… take off your jeans?”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow but complied. 

“Okay, now sit on my lap like before.”

Whizzer huffed out a laugh and did as told. Marvin felt extremely embarrassed, and was grateful that he couldn’t visibly blush. His whole face felt hot. 

“So… are you trying to do frottage or something?” Whizzer asked Marvin, looking at him with a bit of a sympathetic face.

“What’s that mean?” 

“Kind of like…” Whizzer readjusted himself again, pulling down their boxers and putting both their cocks in his hand. “... this?”

Marvin shivered and nodded as he replaced Whizzer’s hand with his own. He stroked unevenly as Whizzer sucked hickeys into his neck. _That was going to be hard to hide_. He felt Whizzer’s hands comb through his hair as he pumped his hand a bit faster. He let out a shuddery sigh as he began to move properly, eliciting a quiet moan from Whizzer. Whizzer was rolling his hips, probably trying to get more stimulation as he gripped Marvin’s short curls. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Marvin whispered, his eyes shut as he felt Whizzer move against him. He felt so enthralled by Whizzer. The way his body moved. The way he touched him. The way he looked. The way he sounded. It was all so captivating. 

Their lips met again as Marvin felt himself grow closer to finishing. He came first, huffing out a groan against Whizzer’s shoulders as he pumped faster. He felt Whizzer tense soon after, moaning Marvin’s name quietly.

They stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before Whizzer laughed.

“That was fucking awkward.”

Marvin snorted, feeling his face somehow heat up more than before.

“It was good though. Not the usual ‘blow it and leave without cumming’ type situation,” Whizzer added as he grabbed Marvin’s t-shirt of the floor and cleaned the cum off of them. Marvin gave him a look. “Don’t worry, that shirt won’t be missed.”

Marvin stood up and got fresh clothes for himself, throwing the dirty ones in his laundry bin. He was glad for once that he was the one who did laundry. He looked over at Whizzer, who was dressed as if nothing had happened. The only noticeable difference was that his hair was now a bit messier, but he still looked flawless.

“Look. If you want to keep cheating on your girlfriend with me, cool. If you want to break up with her and fuck, I’m down too. I’m always down to fuck. Just— don’t freak out, cause you seem like the type.” Whizzer got his scarf and tied it around Marvin’s neck. “Keep the scarf so nobody freaks out about the hickeys. You’re lucky it’s getting colder out.” 

Marvin nodded. “I think I do want to do this again.”

“Yeah, I knew that already. Notice that I only gave the options where we ended up fucking.”

“I’m surprised that _you_ want to keep doing this.”

“Well, what can I say, you’re cute. And only mildly annoying.”

Whizzer kissed Marvin one last time before walking out to go get his shoes. Marvin followed him to the living room.

“Leaving already?” Marvin could hear the twinge of disappointment in his voice.

“It’s like 8 already. I got shit to do,” Whizzer replied, tying his converse into even bows.

“What did you do earlier?” 

“I had to get a new vape pen. I got two this time just in case I get caught again. Which I won’t.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Today you were smoking a cigarette out in the open.”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t caught by anyone except for a closeted dork.”

~

After Whizzer said his goodbye (with another peace sign), Marvin fully processed what had happened. He cheated on Trina. With a guy. With a guy that Trina now knew as ‘the drug dealer’. If Trina found out he had cheated on her, she’d be more hurt than if he had just ended it. 

Panic finally set in, his brain finally catching up now that Whizzer had left. If he didn’t tell anyone that he had this huge secret, he would go insane. He couldn’t tell Charlotte or Cordelia; He didn’t want to prove them right. So he called Mendel and asked him to come over quickly. 

_“What? Dude, it’s eight already.”_

“It’s an emergency, Mendel. You live like 4 blocks away, if it’s too slow to walk, then drive.”

_“Jeez, okay, just give me a few.”_

Mendel arrived at Marvin’s house in about 8 minutes. Marvin practically dragged him in, the full force of his anxiety already eating away at him as he closed the door quickly. 

Mendel seemed concerned. “Are you okay? You’ve never full on asked me to come over because of something bad before.”

Marvin took off the scarf around his neck wordlessly, showing Mendel the hickeys with absolutely no explanation.

“Holy shit. Did you sleep with Trina? Oh god, did you sleep with Trina even though you don’t love her? Breaking up with her is going to be a lot harder, man.”

“I cheated on her.”

“ _What?!_ Wait, is this the real reason you wanted to break up with her? Because you met some other chick? How long has this been going on?”

“It just happened today, Mendel, I didn’t even expect it to happen, it just did,” Marvin said with a sigh. “It was with the guy from detention that you saw yesterday.”

Mendel looked like he had been electrocuted based on his expression. “You’re gay? Holy shit. I mean— actually, that makes a bit of sense, but oh my god, you’re gay. You’re gay, dating Trina, and you cheated on her. Dude, you gotta end it.”

“I _know_ , but even if I don’t right away, you’re sworn to secrecy, Mendel.”

“Yeah, man, but why didn’t you tell me about the gay thing before?” 

Marvin looked up at the ceiling, leaning his head against the wall as he spoke. “I barely knew about it myself. It was really… sudden. I just wasn’t thinking and it just happened.”

“And damn, you met that guy yesterday, didn’t you? How did you even end up with him?”

“He’s the dealer I asked you for.”

“Oh my god, the dealer? The dealer deals gay sex? Oh god, did I get you a prostitute?”

“What? No! He does sell drugs, and that was the only way I could contact him. I think I had like, a subconscious attraction to him or something.”

“Oh. Wait, he met Trina today, didn’t he? Trina met the guy you were gonna cheat on her with, holy shit.”

“I know. Mendel, I’m freaking the fuck out, because if she finds out I cheated on her, things are going to fucking suck.”

“Jesus. Calm down. Dude, you just need to break up with her soon. I don’t think she’ll find out unless you’re literally mackin with a guy in front of her face. Not to say that she’s oblivious, but that it’s probably not obvious that you’re gay to her at all. I mean, it wasn’t to me.”

“Okay. Okay.” Marvin took a deep breath. “Thanks for letting me vent to you so late.”

“It’s fine dude, just— take it easy and don’t overwork your brain. We both know what happens when you panic.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Mendel.”

Following Mendel’s departure from his house, Marvin made dinner and went to bed. He spent the next hour looking up things about being gay, cringing at his own lack of knowledge. He was eventually interrupted by a text from Whizzer, to which Marvin replied to immediately.

(21:06) _**congrats on finally doin gay shit**_

(21:06) _isn’t it past your bedtime?_

(21:07) _**what a way to thank the guy who was gonna suck ur dick**_

(21:08) _that’s like the closest you’ve gotten to a fully typed sentence. congrats._

(21:08) _but thanks. i guess._

(21:09) _**close enough. anywys i like txting shrt cause its fster n more convenient. u jst get lnger mssages cuz ur chill**_

(21:09) _**aka u made both of us cum ;)**_

(21:10) _**i mean it’d be chill-er if you let me top when we fuck**_

(21:10) _no thanks_

(21:11) _**worth a try**_

(21:11) _**anywys u were right its my bedtime**_

(21:12) _**i need my beauty sleep**_

(21:12) _yeah i can tell_

(21:13) _**wait is that a compliment or an insult**_

(21:13) _a compliment_

(21:14) _**thats gay**_

(21:14) _**thanks tho its knda sweet**_

(21:15) _**goodnight marvin**_

(21:15) _night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, it was so awkward to write that sex scene that i stepped away from writing about 13 times  
> i'm planning on updating within a week, and since i always update early y'all should check my tumblr for updates  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com (my ask box is open and y'all can message me if you want!)  
> i am VERY DESPERATE for comments they're my main motivators to churn out fics so plz comment  
> you can literally type "noice" and i'll be overjoyed my dudes  
> plus, i reply to all comments ❤


	3. Chapter Three: Ask Me To Arouse You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians, a Dealer, and one Gay Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update! it's my longest chapter yet and i was worried i wasn't gonna meet my deadline oops. enjoy!

Marvin hated secrets. He hated being told them and hated having them. Mostly because he was terrible at hiding them. 

Hence why Mendel usually knew all of his secrets. He was both trustworthy and easy to talk to. Plus, he had a reasonable moral compass and clear head, so he was good at giving advice. Not that Marvin ever took it, since he was an absolute disaster and preferred to try and do things himself.

The morning car ride heading to Trina’s house was almost silent, the only sound being Mendel’s music playing low. Mendel was exhausted, Marvin was trying not to lose his cool, and the weight of the previous day’s secret hung in the air. 

Marvin was wearing the scarf that Whizzer had left with him, along with a hoodie to sell that he was cold. He was nervously hugging his backpack, watching the houses as they passed with a melancholic expression. He blamed the sad music that was playing; he felt as if he was in a music video and had to keep a somber expression to act in it. 

Marvin felt his chest tighten upon seeing Trina, the guilt fully setting in as she said her usual cheery hello. Mendel made small conversation with her for a bit, but eventually, she turned to Marvin.

“Hey, Marv, how are you feeling? Yesterday you looked really sick.” The genuine concern in her voice ripped at Marvin’s gut.

“I’m okay, I still feel kind of sick, but I feel better.”

“That’s good. How’d it go with that weirdo drug dealer?” she asked with a smile, leaning on the passenger seat from the back.

“I bought some weed but just left it alone. I’ll leave it for when I’m feeling better.” Marvin hated how easily the lies came to him. Apparently secrets weren’t so bad if they covered your ass for cheating.

Marvin had barely even looked at Trina, instead choosing to keep clutching his stuff in his arms and look down. His anxiety really made it look like he was sick, and for once in his life he was grateful to be such a wreck when emotions plagued him.

“Well, if you keep feeling sick, you should go home. Plus, there’s no babysitting today anyways.”

“Ah yes, Jason’s favorite ‘Movie Fridays’ with his parents. A relief for all. But yeah, I’ll leave if I get worse, though I don’t think that’ll happen.” As long as he wasn’t with Trina, Marvin could probably manage. “How was Jason, anyways?”

“He was good. He seemed disappointed that you weren’t there, even though he tried to hide it. I swear you’re letting him do some crazy shit if he likes your babysitting that much.”

“I’m just that skilled, Trina.”

“Skilled my ass.”

Mendel and Marvin laughed. Their peaceful coexistence was apparently still alive. Even if Marvin didn’t love Trina, the friendship that they had before was at the root of their ‘relationship’. However, even if Marvin could handle pretending that everything was fine, the eventuality of their breakup still made things strained. It would be a huge blow to their amicability. But for now, Marvin decided to enjoy the moment before he ultimately ruined everything.

Trina suddenly twirled some of the fabric from Whizzer’s scarf in her finger. “Cute scarf! I’ve never seen you with one, Marv.” 

Marvin stiffened. “Yeah, it’s been getting cold, so I figured I should watch myself so I don’t get sicker.”

“Oh, so are you getting a cold or something?”

“Maybe. I thought it was the flu, since my stomach was acting up, but I haven’t gotten any worse.” Where the _fuck_ were these lies coming from? Even Mendel looked surprised.

“Well, either way, you should wear more scarves. You look cute.” Trina smiled, giving Marvin a peck on the cheek. Marvin felt like he was going to throw up.

Marvin felt a huge surge of relief when Trina left the car and left him and Mendel alone. He knocked his head forward on the dashboard and groaned lamely.

“Hey, watch it with my car,” Mendel mumbled tiredly, leaning back and closing his eyes.

“We literally smoke weed in here, Mendel.” Marvin turned to look at him. Mendel had huge bags under his eyes. “Damn, are you really that tired?”

“I have an AP Psych test today and I spent like 5 hours studying last night. It fucking sucks.”

“Damn. I don’t know why you took so many AP classes if you value sleep so much.”

“Shut it with your sleep deprivation bullshit. And you know my mom wanted me to take all the AP shit even though I’m majoring in psychology next year.”

“Yeah, that sucks. At least tomorrow is Saturday so you can sleep in.”

“I’m smoking some celebratory weed all fucking day tomorrow. It’s going to be holy sleep and smoke Saturday.”

Marvin laughed. “Every special occasion requires weed for you, Mendel.”

“Hell yeah. When I become a psychiatrist, it’s gonna be so hard not to be like ‘well have you tried weed for your BPD, miss?’”. 

“‘Oh no, your father died? Cannabis is the key, lady’. You’re gonna be a fucking great psychiatrist, dude.”

“Damn straight I am.”

“Maybe one day you’ll actually drink coffee and overcome your tiredness. Cause you can’t psychoanalyze if you’re asleep.”

“Don’t try to talk me into drinking that gross ass bean water, Marvin.”

“Fine, I’ll leave you with your leaf water.”

“To each their own, bitch.”

~

Marvin was 100% looking for Whizzer during lunch, even if he told himself that he wasn’t. He headed straight for the back field the second the bell rang. It was for… tourism purposes. Yes, of course. He didn’t really go there often, so why not explore the sights? _And visit Whizzer?_

He walked around the area, trying to look inconspicuous as he peered around for Whizzer. Nobody seemed to be around, and Marvin couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

“What are you doing here, _Marv_?”

Marvin yelped as Whizzer suddenly spoke directly next to his ear, the warmth of Whizzer’s breath against his neck making him flinch. “What the _fuck_?”

Whizzer laughed, the sound of his voice resonating in Marvin’s ears like the aftermath of ringing a church bell. It was entrancing. 

“Were you looking for me? I had to talk to a teacher, but it looks like you raced here right when the bell rang just to find me,” Whizzer said with a bright smile, making Marvin’s face heat up. 

“I was just gonna say hi.” Marvin took note of Whizzer’s appearance. He was back to wearing his leather jacket, sporting a shirt for some band Marvin didn’t recognize. He also had his hickeys fully exposed, a painful reminder to just how high up Marvin had made them. They were right between his neck and jaw, most likely impossible to hide with a scarf or turtleneck. 

Whizzer seemed to notice him staring at his neck. “Wondering who did those? Just an extremely short closet-case with a lame sense of style and a knack for bein’ nerdy. Don’t worry, he has some too.”

“I’m like 2 inches shorter than you.”

“I love that _that's_ what you took from that statement. Anyways, why did you come here? Don’t you have other friends to pretend you’re not gay with?”

“I do, but what about you? I haven’t seen your friends yet,” Marvin replied; not to be hostile, but more because he was genuinely curious.

“Most of my friends go to the other high school across the city. I moved here mid-freshman year, so I just hang out with them sometimes after school. Plus, I like being alone. Not all the time, but it has perks.”

Marvin examined Whizzer’s expression. He didn’t look like he was lying, but there was still a bit of gloom in the undertones of his voice. 

“Is it cool if I hang with you today?” Marvin asked timidly, cursing himself for sounding like a kindergartener on their first day of school.

Whizzer thought about it for a couple of seconds. “Sure, if you don’t mind me vaping.”

“I smoke weed with my friend in the car all the time, I’ll manage.”

Whizzer smiled at that, walking over to sit on the small strip of concrete against the back school wall. Marvin joined him, observing Whizzer as he brought the vape pen to his lips, exhaling the vapor with a sigh. The smoke smelled like artificial cherries, and Marvin wondered if the flavor remained after Whizzer smoked it. Was Marvin looking at Whizzer’s lips a bit too much? Maybe. Was he focusing on the color of them, comparing it to the dark red and purple of the blossoming hickeys he had placed while he had been captivated by Whizzer? Possibly. Was he examining the details of Whizzer’s profile frame, his eyes taking in every single detail? Perhaps.

“You’re so fucking gay,” Whizzer muttered with another puff of smoke, turning and smiling lightly at Marvin’s intent staring. “I can’t tell if you knew that you were gay before, but if you didn’t then you’re super oblivious.”

Marvin chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “I think I knew but preferred to live like I didn’t. It was very pushed down. It still is, I guess.”

“What was the first time you were like ‘oh! I could be a clueless homosexual?’” Whizzer asked with a terrible impression of Marvin.

“Oh, I, uh, accidentally watched gay porn—”

Whizzer laughed. “Of course. ‘Accidentally’ my ass.”

“Nope, it was completely accidental. And I cried when I got a hard-on from watching it.”

“Holy _shit_. How long ago was this?”

“Like, sixth grade maybe?”

“Jesus, so you had that obvious red flag and still didn’t act on it until senior year. And you dated a girl four years in between that. Some homos just go the extra mile to push that shit down.”

Marvin didn’t speak for a bit, looking up at the cloudy October sky instead. “Did anyone say anything about the hickeys?”

“Nah, just my friends from English. Most other people just stared at them for a minute until they saw that I was looking. Did anyone see yours?”

“My friend Mendel knows about what happened, but nobody else. Trina complimented your scarf and didn’t really question it.”

“You saw your girlfriend today already? Are you joined at the hip?”

“We carpool together every morning with Mendel. I see her every morning. Plus, we babysit together sometimes.”

“Damn. How long have you known her?”

“Pretty much my whole life. Our parents are friends and they kind of just expected us to fall in love right off the bat. We were really good friends up until the end of middle school, and a friend of Trina’s told me that she liked me. I asked her out really out of the blue in freshman year, and she’s been stuck with me since. We’re still close, like— as close as I am with Mendel, but I feel guilty for starting this whole mess.”

Whizzer didn’t ask anymore questions after that, opting to smoke for a bit as Marvin watched him in silence. His usual intimidating demeanor wasn’t present like usual; he looked like he was in his element. Whizzer eyed Marvin for a second. “Wanna smoke?” he asked quietly, licking his lips.

“No thanks, nicotine makes my anxiety fuck up.”

Whizzer smiled. “Then I guess you really are just staring at my lips, you big homo.”

Marvin’s face grew hot again as he made eye contact with Whizzer, the latter closing the gap between them and making their lips meet.

With one of Whizzer’s hands on the nape of his neck and the other on his waist, Marvin felt like he could melt. Whizzer’s fingertips gently grazed his skin as they kissed languidly, the kiss not desperate like the previous ones, but still clearly meant to elicit a response. His mouth did taste like cherries, but had a weird smokiness to it that Marvin couldn’t say he disliked. 

Marvin felt himself forget everything. His surroundings. Class. Trina. For now, it was just him and Whizzer. Whizzer’s lips. Whizzer’s taste. It was all-consuming.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, and the two separated. The bell had been Marvin’s folly twice now. Whizzer grinned at him, giving him another kiss before putting his vape pen away and standing up. 

“Want to come over to my house tonight?”

 _His house? Should he?_ “Uh, yeah, sure, if you send me your address.” _Well, apparently he was going regardless._

Marvin walked to AP Bio in a daze, hoping his distractedness didn’t affect his performance. He didn’t want Ms. Spielberg to think he was slacking off. 

Right before he entered class, Cordelia spotted him and walked over, noting his disheveled state. “Hey, Marv!”

Marvin snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Cordelia. “Hey ‘Delia. I haven’t seen you since Wednesday.”

Cordelia grinned. “Yeah, and you met some cute kid in detention.”

“I never said he was cute.”

“It sounded like he was from the texts Lottie showed me. Plus, he went over to your house and everything yesterday, right?” Cordelia took a good look at Marvin. His hair was sticking up the back, and he was wearing a scarf that was a bit low, revealing—

“Wait, are those hickeys?!” Cordelia whisper yelled, looking at Marvin’s neck and giving him a damn near heart attack. _Shit_. Whizzer must’ve accidentally moved his scarf when he kissed Marvin. Marvin readjusted it before answering. 

“Yes, but don’t freak out,” he hissed quietly as Cordelia’s jaw dropped. 

“If they’re from Trina, then okay. There are issues with that, but whatever, she’s your girlfriend. But if they’re from that kid, you’d best believe that I’m gonna freak out, Marv.”

“I’ll tell you the whole story after class, Charlotte has practice anyways, so I’ll wait for you and we can hang out. But, yes, they are from that guy.”

Cordelia smacked his shoulder. “You crazy-ass! You cheated on Trina?”

Marvin flinched. “I’ll tell you later, okay? Class is about to start, ‘Delia.”

Cordelia crossed her arms but sighed. “Fine. I’ll meet you in this hall after class. You’d better wait for me!”

She ran off to her class, leaving Marvin with literal heart palpitations as the stress of that situation sunk in. He walked into class, sitting in his usual seat next to Mendel. They made small chatter before the bell rang.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m whatever. I’ll tell you about it later. What about you? How’d AP psych go?”

“It went okay. Fucking Caroline kept talking to me after the test though. She was complaining about the dumbest shit. I’m so tired.”

“Again? Jesus, I’ve heard you complain about that girl all year.’

“I don’t even know why she’s in AP Psych. She never does anything.”

“I know man, but you should use her antics as practice for future patients.”

“No thanks, your antics are enough for now.”

~

Waiting for Cordelia felt like waiting for the death penalty. Yes, it was dramatic, but Marvin was amplifying his stress to the max as he stood in the hallway. He tended to do that. He usually hyper focused on one feeling and stayed within it until something else came along and changed how he felt. Hence why he was easily caught up in his emotions or in the moment.

When Cordelia finally arrived, she was out of breath from running there. There was purple paint in her hair and on her fingertips, probably from her art class. 

“Okay, class ended. _Spill_ ,” she said briefly, pulling him by the arm and walking down the hall with him.

“Jesus. You got the gist. I cheated on Trina with the guy from detention.”

“ _Details_ , Marv. You’re so fuckin’ vague. What’s his name? How did it happen? Was it a one-time thing? You’re gay? America _ecksplain_.”

Marvin sighed as they approached the baseball field. “His name is Whizzer. He came over to my house and it was just a spur of the moment sort of thing. We saw each other during lunch and he asked me to come over to his house tonight. Yes, I’m gay. It’s _Arkansah_. Does that cover it?”

“So it’s not a one time thing? Either way, you have to split it with Trina. I know that you know that, but I still have to remind you as your friend.”

“Yeah, I get it. And I think whatever I’m doing with Whizzer is not just a one time thing. I mean— we just made out behind the school today. And then I’m going to his house tonight. I don’t even know why I agreed to that. I wonder if his house smells like him. Or like weed. I wonder how he manages not to smell like it. He smells like… flowers or something. Today he smelled like cherries, but it was because he was vaping cherry flavored stuff. He’s also like, oddly pretty? I don’t know how to describe it, but he looks really good like all the time. And—”

“Jesus H. Christ, Marv. You’re rambling about this guy like a crazy person. I mean, it’s a gay mood, but still.”

Marvin’s face flushed. “He’s just… cool.”

“ _Sure_ , you absolute disaster gay.”

They sat down together on the field bleachers, watching Charlotte and her team practice baseball, still dishing out information. Marvin was glad it was fall; The bleachers got burning hot during the summer and the sun felt like sheer hell. It was one of the contributing factors towards Marvin’s hatred for sports. 

“So, how did the whole cheating thing even go down? How far did you guys go? What base? Don’t give me details, just the base.”

Marvin cringed. “Like… between third and fourth base I guess?” _Did it count as fourth base if all they did was a weird double handjob? What had Whizzer called it? Fromage? No— that’s cheese._

Cordelia’s nose crinkled. “So, it was sex but you don’t know where it falls on the bases? Weird. Maybe that’s why you suck at baseball.”

“I suck at baseball because baseball is a shit sport. Like all of them.”

“Don’t let Charlotte hear that or she’ll smack you.”

“She knows my stance. She knows I think sports are trash.”

“She’ll throw you into the trash if you say it aloud though.”

“How have you two been, anyways? We haven’t hung out together in awhile. I miss you guys.”

“We’ve been good! Gay as hell. My mom let me sleep over at her house and we had the best sleepover ever. We colored coloring books together and it was really nice.”

“Gay old time. Maybe we can hang out today before I go to Whizzer’s house. It’s Friday anyway, so I can just do homework later.”

“That sounds good! It’ll probably happen as long as Charlotte doesn’t reprimand you for cheating too badly. She absolutely should, but let’s hope she doesn’t utterly destroy you.”

Marvin chewed his lip nervously as they waited for practice to end. Cordelia had been watching her girlfriend intently, cheering for her and throwing kisses whenever she stepped up to pitch. It seemed like they had fallen into a routine of doing so, and Marvin could appreciate how wholesome their relationship was. Eventually Charlotte went into the locker room and came out with her normal outfit. She wore a brown, wool-lined, suede jacket, high waisted jeans, and a royal blue, tucked-in button up. Cordelia, despite seeing Charlotte every morning when they drove to school together, still looked like she was in awe of her girlfriend. She gave her a quick peck on the lips with a smile.

Charlotte smiled at Cordelia before looking at Marvin. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Marv. I haven’t seen you in person since like Monday last week. How are you?”

Cordelia replied for him. “Gay and having a crisis.”

“‘Delia, don’t project,” Charlotte said with a laugh, sitting on the bleachers with them.

Marvin shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Actually, she’s telling the truth. I… cheated on Trina with the detention guy.” _Why did he feel like he was talking to his parents all of a sudden?_

“And he’s got a date with him tonight,” Cordelia added.

“It’s not a date, ‘Delia.”

“A _hookup_ , then, Marv. Does that sound any better?”

Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. “Wait wait wait wait wait. You already _slept_ with the guy?”

“He’s got the hickeys to show for it.”

“Marv. As much as I was expecting your eventual gay initiation ceremony, you can’t just _cheat on your girlfriend!_ ”

“I _know_ , Lottie, Mendel told me that the day it happened.”

“So basically all your friends know about what happened except Trina?”

“Pretty much. I was going to break up with her yesterday at lunch but got interrupted. By the guy no less.”

“You’re such a gay mess. So Trina _saw_ the guy?”

“Yes, she did. She knows him as my whack as fuck dealer who walked into our conversation. I know I have to break up with her, but I just don’t know when. I don’t want to ask her out on a date to just end it with her. I just don’t want to be an asshole.” Marvin looked at his shoelaces. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

“She doesn’t deserve the cheating either. The faster you end it, the better for both of you,” Charlotte said with a sympathetic voice. “She has her own support system for the break up, and she’ll be able to move on. You just have to split it before it’s too late.”

Marvin nodded as they sat there quietly for a bit. Cordelia proceeded to fill the tense silence.

“Marvin wanted to hang out before going to see his fuck buddy, are you down, Lottie?” 

Charlotte smiled. “Marv, how about I cut you a deal? We’ll give you a makeover for your date, and you split it with Trina as fast as you can. You clearly like this kid, so let us dress you to impress.”

Marvin thought it over. He liked how he dressed, but Whizzer was on another level of style. He had criticized Marvin’s clothes twice already. Plus, it gave him incentive to break up with Trina. What did he have to lose?

~

His dignity, apparently. Charlotte and Cordelia completely dug through his wardrobe and tossed everything on the bed while he had taken a shower. They were muttering small comments about which clothes would compliment him and which clothes should just be trashed.

In the end, they settled on a plain white t-shirt with cuffed, high-waisted jeans and red, high top converse. Charlotte examined Marvin’s hickeys.

“Damn, the kid really did a number on your neck.”

“Let’s leave it exposed, I’m sure he’ll like it,” Cordelia said with a grin.

Charlotte dug around Marvin’s drawers to try and find something else to add to him, gasping happily when she found glasses.

“Marv, do you wear contacts?” she asked with a grin, revealing her findings. 

“Yeah, I’m not a big fan of wearing my glasses,” Marvin replied nervously. _Please don’t ask me to wear them please don’t ask me to wear them please don’t ask me to—_

“You should wear them! They’re exactly what this outfit needs.”

Marvin sighed in defeat and took out his contacts. He wiped the lenses of his glasses before putting them on. “Good?”

“Great!” Charlotte and Cordelia said in unison. Marvin swore they were mind-linked or something.

Marvin looked at himself in the mirror. He liked the outfit for the most part, even if it wasn’t quite his style. “Are the glasses really necessary?”

“Of course they are! You look really cute, Marv. This guy will be impressed. And will 100% doubt that you chose the outfit,” Charlotte replied with a grin.

Cordelia fixed Marvin’s hair, letting it be messy in a way that looked good. 

“You’re a knockout, Marv. Has he sent you his address yet?”

Marvin shook his head and texted Whizzer a quick message.

(17:44) _**it’s 18421 maple st**_

(17:44) _**cme ovr at like 7:30**_

Marvin typed the address into Google Maps, his eyes widening when he saw how close Whizzer lived.

“He lives like 10 minutes from here walking. I still have to wait like an hour and a half to even start heading over,” Marvin said with an exasperated sigh, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. There he was again, being way too early for everything.

Cordelia laughed. “You’re so dramatic, Marv. It’s just an hour.”

“At least he lives near you. Believe me, that comes in handy.”

Marvin adjusted his glasses. “I’m gonna be fucking blind if he takes these fuckers off.”

“Jesus. Why do you hate them so much?”

“They’re inconvenient. And clunky. And uncomfortable.”

“You look good though. Just wait til _Whizzer_ sees them.”

“His name is Whizzer?” Charlotte asked with a snicker. She and Cordelia laughed and discussed his name for the next couple of minutes. 

~

After the pair had left and 7:10 rolled around, Marvin decided to just start walking to Whizzer’s place. If he was early, then fuck it, he was early. 

He felt weird walking around with the outfit that Charlotte and Cordelia put together. He’d never in a million years cuff his jeans and wear his glasses, but who was he to question their style?

Whizzer’s house ended up being more ordinary than Marvin expected. It fit in with the surrounding homes. He didn’t know why he had thought Whizzer lived in an extravagant home. Maybe it was because he expected his house to match his personality? 

He knocked on the front door, fidgeting in place as he heard steps approaching. Whizzer opened the door and for a couple of seconds, they just stared at each other.

Whizzer was wearing a similar outfit to the one he was wearing before; A loose black shirt with black skinny jeans. Even if it were the same outfit, Marvin would probably still be in a bit of awe. _How did he manage to look so good in black? And not look emo?_

Whizzer, in turn, examined Marvin’s clothes with intensity. “You wear glasses?” he asked, his voice nonchalant but still intrigued.

“Uh, yeah, I usually wear contacts cause I don’t like them, but my friends wanted to dress me up.”

“I mean, they did a damn good job. They even cuffed your jeans to really show that you’re a gay mess.”

“Why are you the second person to call me that today?”

“Because it’s true.”

Marvin stepped into his house nervously. “You take your shoes off in here, right?”

“Yeah, there’s a shoe rack behind the door.”

Marvin did as told and followed Whizzer to his room. 

While the outside of Whizzer’s house didn’t fit him, his room was a whole other story. Band posters lined the walls along with a pride flag over his bed. The walls were painted black, an edgy trademark. There were cassette shelves hung up on the wall with _hundreds_ of cassettes neatly organised into rows. There was a blue bean bag on the floor with a stack of books next to it, all the books with bookmarks hanging out the edges. There was also a black lava lamp that Marvin really liked. Overall, the room looked messily neat. Things seemed to be all over the place, but it looked deliberate upon closer inspection. Eventually, Whizzer snapped Marvin out of his observations.

“So, who are your friends? They made you look like your closet isn’t full of trash.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Their names are Charlotte and Cordelia. They’re one of the sweetest couples I’ve met. They’re my best friends aside from Mendel.”

“Huh. Only gays could dress you that well, I guess.” 

“You like it?” 

“Yeah. You look good with glasses. You should wear ‘em more.”

“They’re really bothersome though.”

“They’ll only bother you if you bottom. Which I’ve been told is great. Just saying. You should totally bottom.”

Marvin’s face heated. “I meant in general, but no thanks.” 

“Again, worth a try. Someday.” 

Whizzer walked up to Marvin, straightening his glasses before kissing him. Marvin put his hands on Whizzer’s waist, and in a moment of confidence pressed their hips flush against each other. He felt Whizzer’s breath hitch against his lips. Whizzer pulled him back onto the bed, letting Marvin be on top as he ran his hands through his hair. 

Marvin kissed down Whizzer’s jaw and neck, marking his path with faint hickeys. When he made one between the juncture of his neck and collarbone, Whizzer let out a small moan. Interesting. Hesitantly, he nipped the same area, and again, similar response. _So he liked hickeys and marks on his collarbone. Noted._

He felt Whizzer begin to fiddle with his jeans, undoing them and beginning to tug. For someone who was so cocky, he was impatient as hell. 

He still complied, however, and removed their jeans hastily. Whizzer threw his shirt off before going in for another kiss, pulling Marvin closer and grinding their hips together. 

“Marvin, please just fuck me,” Whizzer murmured, gripping the back of his shirt.

“Condom?”

Whizzer reached over and opened a side drawer next to his bed that was filled with condoms and a few bottles of lube. He handed them to Marvin.

“Don’t prep me. Just fuck me.”

“Pretty please?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck _you_.”

Marvin pulled him closer to the edge of the bed by his waist, slipping on the condom and angling Whizzer’s hips upwards. He used a moderate amount of lube, not wanting to overdo it as he slowly pushed into Whizzer. He felt Whizzer’s legs tremble around him in anticipation, both of them holding their breath as he slowly slid in.

“You good?” he asked breathlessly, looking at Whizzer.

“ _Move_ , Marvin.”

And Marvin did. Their lips clashed as he thrusted into Whizzer at a steady pace. Whizzer’s nails dug into his back, moaning quiet, staccato _ah_ ’s against his mouth. 

Their foreheads pressed together as Marvin snapped his hips forward, drawing out a gasp from Whizzer. He bottomed out on each thrust, a shuddery groan escaping his lips.

“Holy _fuck_ , Marv,” Whizzer choked out. “Where’d your closeted shyness go?” 

Marvin didn’t answer, opting to suck on Whizzer’s collarbone instead. Whizzer looked so pretty under Marvin; His dark eyes and parted lips particularly captivating to look at. His cheeks and ears were flushed, the sheen of sweat making the pinkness more apparent. His hair had become loose and stuck to his forehead. He looked like a mess and Marvin couldn’t get enough.

Marvin angled himself differently and Whizzer cried out, his eyes shutting tight as his nails scratched down Marvin’s back even harder than before. 

“Touch me, Marv, _please_.” The begging caught Marvin off guard, but it was a pleasant difference to Whizzer’s usual temperament. His hand wrapped around Whizzer’s cock, pumping in close coordination to his thrusts. Whizzer made a strangled noise, his moans becoming half formed words that sounded like a mixture of swearing and Marvin’s name. 

Marvin could feel the familiar heat beginning to pool in his abdomen as he heard the vehement sounds that Whizzer made, swallowing hard as he gripped his hips.

“Fuck, _Marvin_. You feel- _Fuck_. Fuck. I’m gonna— _I’m gonna—_ ”

Whizzer came onto his stomach, his moan catching in his throat as his legs tightened around Marvin. Marvin came almost immediately after, spilling into the condom with a clipped groan. He pulled out and laid next to Whizzer, regaining his breath for a second. They stayed there side by side, sharing the heat.

Whizzer opened the drawer under the condom one and pulled out a small towel. Marvin laughed quietly.

“You have a clean up drawer too?”

“What else did you expect? I’m not an _animal_.” 

After cleaning up and getting dressed again, Whizzer went to go sort through his closet to try and find a different scarf for Marvin. Both their necks were covered in hickeys, and though Whizzer’s were worse, Marvin still had to take precaution in case he saw Trina.

Marvin sat on the bed, hugging his knees as he watched Whizzer rummage through his stuff. 

“Hey, Whizzer, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” Whizzer came back with a black scarf, tying it around Marvin’s neck to see how it looked.

“Would you ever be in a relationship? Like, one that wasn’t just sex?”

“With you? Or just in general?” Whizzer asked with a raised eyebrow.

“...both?”

“You mean you, but I’ll let it slide. I don’t know, Marv, you’re cute and all, but I’m not built for dating. At all.”

“I’m not really built for it either. I mean, I’ve only dated someone that I didn’t even like. I still like that sort of thing though.”

“So you’re choosing to ask the guy you met two days ago out?”

“Am I? I would only ask if I thought I had a chance.”

Whizzer stuck his tongue out at him. “Shoot your shot, nerd.”

Marvin looked down at his feet. Whizzer was going to make him say it. “Do you want to date?”

Whizzer smiled. “Sure. Why not. You fucked me good in _glasses_ no less. Just don’t expect me to fit into that hetero bullshit cause the straight lifestyle can kiss my ass.”

“You say that as if I could somehow tell you what to do.”

“Believe me, people still try,” Whizzer said bitterly. “Anyways, wanna stay the night? It’s 8:30 already and tomorrow’s the weekend anyway.”

“Yeah, sure. My parents are out of town traveling anyway.”

“Rich boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whizzer just wants to top rip  
> also...they're dating now... soff
> 
> i update within a week, but i'm almost always early, so check my tumblr if you want decent updates  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com  
> please leave comments it's all i need to write i swear


	4. Chapter Four: Kid, Girlfriend, and Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter of Marvin going “oh my god, that crazy thing happened” even though he chose to do everything? Like- you consented, Marv, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter but i still love it! enjoy! (thx to @sacrebleu0 for beta-ing the chapter! read her whizzvin au!! good!!! shit!!)

Waking up in a bed that wasn’t his wasn’t the most bizzare part of Marvin’s morning. It was waking up with Whizzer’s arms wrapped around him, his face tucked into Marvin’s shoulder from behind. It was the feeling of Whizzer’s steady breathing beside him, his warmth comforting and reassuring. It was remembering that he had asked Whizzer out, and he, in turn, had said yes. 

He tried not to shift his position as to not wake Whizzer. He didn’t mind the way Whizzer was holding him, and wondered at what point the previous night he had become the little spoon. He was not going to ever admit that he was enjoying it either. He was extremely tired from sleeping in; His sleep schedule was fucked up from falling asleep early with Whizzer and waking up late. He knew that being awake that long was going to give him a caffeine-withdrawal headache, but he just said ‘fuck it’ and tried to enjoy being in bed for once.

When he felt Whizzer stir next to him, he muttered a quiet ‘good morning’. Whizzer just hummed against his shoulder, clearly not wanting to get up. He did seem like the type who liked sleeping in, now that Marvin thought about it. 

“The sun is _fully_ out Whizzer.”

“Unlike you.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes. Whizzer’s morning voice was pleasant. It was slightly deeper and quieter. The unfortunate thing was that he was using it to sass the hell out of Marvin. 

“How do you stay asleep this long?”

“It’s like 10, Marv,” Whizzer replied groggily, wrapping his arms tighter around him before chuckling. “I can’t believe you’re a little spoon...And yet you claim you’re not a bottom.”

“I don’t even remember when I became the little spoon, so how do you know I like it?”

“Cause you’d have denied it by now, nerd.” Whizzer reached over Marvin to grab his phone, checking the time. “ _See_ , I told you, it’s barely ten fifteen.”

“That’s late. I wake up at eight thirty latest.”

“ _Why_? That sounds absolutely miserable.”

“Cause sleeping longer makes me more tired. Plus, I’m used to drinking coffee at around the same time every day, so if I go too long without having any, I’ll get a headache.”

“Jesus, you sound like an addict.”

“Says the guy who needs to smoke every day.”

“Whatever, little spoon. Again, you clearly like being one since you haven’t told me to stop.”

“That sounds like you’re perpetuating rape culture.” 

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Marv.”

Marvin chuckled as Whizzer sat up, stretching his arms for a second. Marvin got his glasses and put them on, wishing he had contacts available. His withdrawal headache was beginning to set in, dull pain pulsing in his temple. He tried to ignore it for the moment.

Marvin grabbed his own phone to check his messages, and found only a few texts from Trina.

(10:17) **Hey Marv, can you dual babysit with me today? Jason has to do a project and we have to go to the store and everything, so I think I need the help.**

(10:23) **Oh, are you not awake yet? That’s weird, you usually wake up early haha**

(10:24) **Just text me back when you can! Babysitting is around 11:45 anyways. Love you, xo**

Whizzer looked over at him. “I’m assuming your girlfriend texted you, based on your expression.”

Marvin nodded. “Nothing bad, she just wants to babysit together today.”

“Damn. What time?”

“Eleven forty five. And I probably should go, since she usually never asks to double-babysit unless she’s sure she needs help.”

“Is the kid a handful?”

“Honestly? It depends. Jason mellows out during chess or movies, but when it comes to homework or any sort of responsibility, he finds a way to divert the focus to something else. He has to do a project, so I’m assuming it’s going to be like that all day.”

Whizzer grinned. “I admire his determination to avoid work. Either way, we should start getting ready if you want to make it on time. But I’m shit at cooking, so if you want food, you’re eating cereal.”

“I don’t need food, just _please_ tell me you have coffee.”

“I don’t like it, but my mom has some. She’s a nurse, so she works crazy hours and relies on it.” Whizzer got up and put on a shirt, yawning as he slipped it on. Even though his hair was a mess, he still looked good. “Do you want a change of clothes? Your shirt is wrinkled already. They might fit you big, but it’ll probably look better on you than your usual trash anyways.”

Marvin ignored the comment about his style. “Sure, why not. You can probably cover my hickeys better than I can.” 

Whizzer very, _very_ quickly put together an outfit for Marvin, giving him the impression that either he was _that_ good at picking clothes, or he had thought about this already. Honestly, both were likely.

He chose a black hoodie for a band that Marvin actually liked, along with a denim vest to go over it. He also gave him black jeans that were just slightly ripped. It looked like an Urban Outfitters sort of outfit. Whizzer took a quick look at Marvin’s back before handing him the clothes, tracing the scratches that he had left the previous night.

“Sorry not sorry about these.”

“I don’t mind them anyways. Apology accepted not accepted.”

“Masochist. Your inner sub is showing.”

Marvin just took the clothes silently and changed into them. They fit him slightly big, the hoodie’s sleeves going past his hands. Whizzer seemed to approve of that aspect as he looked him up and down, his eyes trained on the oversized hoodie. He tied the black scarf around Marvin’s neck neatly before pulling him closer and giving him a kiss.

“There. Now you look _decent_.”

“You just stared at me for like an entire minute without speaking.”

“It’s cause I did a good job. Plus, I admire your hair’s talent for looking fine even after sleeping.”

Whizzer got dressed while Marvin brushed his teeth. (The psycho had _extra_ toothbrushes for no reason). When he left the restroom, he was surprised to see Whizzer wearing at least a bit of color. He wore normal blue jeans with the usual black Converse, his shirt also black but containing red, orange, yellow, and blue stripes. He wore a black bomber jacket with different countries’ flags on it, including a pride flag pin attached to the front. 

Whizzer grinned at Marvin’s staring and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking him in the eyes.

“Yes, I know, you’re in awe that you’re sleeping with such a good looking guy.”

“No, I’m in awe that I’m dating said ‘good looking guy’ despite him being a cocky asshole.”

“You like it though. You like playing the game.”

“Unfortunately, I do.” Their lips met again, but Whizzer was a lot more aggressive in his mannerisms this time around, pushing him snug against the wall and biting his lip. He loosened the scarf to place hickeys under it, the back of Marvin’s head hitting the wall as he let out a pleased sigh. “As much as I _really_ like this, I have to leave soon. And drink coffee before I do. My head is _pounding_.”

“Jesus. You really are a coffee addict.” Whizzer muttered as he stood up straight. 

“I didn’t deny it before.”

“You also didn’t deny liking being the little spoon. I guess I was right.”

Marvin huffed as Whizzer led him to the kitchen, getting a coffee pod from a jar and putting it in a coffee maker. While they waited for the coffee to brew, Whizzer simply pulled Marvin closer by the waist, kissing his jaw with a smile.

“You’re very affectionate today.”

“I’m just horny 24/7, babe.”

“Babe?”

“Yes, Marv, ‘babe’. We’ve literally fucked and you’re calling me out _there_?”

Marvin shrugged. “It’s just new. Feels awkward when Trina says it.”

“It feels awkward when the girlfriend you don’t love calls you by a lovey-dovey nickname? I’m shocked.” Whizzer handed him his coffee. “Do you want milk, cream, or sugar? Or all of them?”

“None.”

Whizzer made the most disgusted expression he possibly could. “That’s fucking _gross_.”

Marvin grinned. “I’m not going to dull down my coffee.”

“You’re crazy. Neurotic. I don’t know why I said yes to dating you.”

Marvin rolled his eyes, sipping the coffee slowly and looking straight at Whizzer as he did so. Whizzer stuck out his tongue.

“So, what are you going to do today?” Marvin asked with a smile, leaning against the counter.

“I’m probably gonna restock on drugs and get a storage container for them. I want to organize all the weed into separate bags of grams to just make shit easier.”

“How many people do you deal to?”

“Like 25? Some people are frequent, some barely ever ask for any. One-timers are pretty common too.”

“Damn. How much money do you make?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Marv. Are you a gold digger?”

“Didn’t you _just_ call me a rich boy?”

“Maybe it’s a ruse to get my money.”

“I’m literally leaving in like fifteen minutes to babysit.” 

“Why do you babysit if your family already has a fuck ton of money?”

“We don’t have _that_ much money. I babysit Jason cause his parents are family friends, and my parents encouraged me to help out there. His parents run their own business, and their schedule is really hectic.”

“Where does your girlfriend come in?

“She helped me out a couple of times before I just asked Jason’s parents if she could be another babysitter. That way we both had a job and both had breaks.”

Whizzer thought about his next question carefully. “When are you going to break up with your girlfriend? You don’t love her and you’re dating a guy on the side. And you’re stuck carpooling with her every morning. Wouldn’t it be less stressful for you if you ended it?”

“I have no idea. Yes, I’d be ending it and it’d be better for both of us, but one of us will be kicked from the carpool. Aside from that, we can’t dual babysit anymore, and who knows how Jason will feel about the whole situation.” Marvin set his coffee down with a sigh. “Though I will have to end it soon, since _we're_ together and I actually made a deal with my friends to break up with her.”

“What do you get in exchange for ending it?”

“Yesterday’s makeover.”

Whizzer grinned. “So you wanted to impress me?”

“It seemed like a good trade, okay?” Marvin looked away with a heated face. 

Whizzer snorted before approaching Marvin and pulling him close again. “You made up for your horrible taste in absolutely everything.”

“What about my taste in men?”

“The single exception.”

~

Walking to Jason’s house was a surreal experience. Marvin was wearing clothes that weren’t his, had hickeys on his neck that were from _cheating_ , and was a wreck from the fact that Whizzer called him babe. The word looped over and over in his head like a broken record, feeling like a strange cacophony that shook him to his core. He was more focused on how well the previous night and that morning had gone rather than on the situation he was about to face. He and Trina could work well together when Marvin was in a good mood, so he told himself to try and retain how he felt. 

Trina was waiting outside Jason’s house, leaning against her mom’s car. She had her hair in a high pigtail and was wearing brown, high-heel wedges. She had a yellow tank top tucked into a denim pencil skirt, along with a small red hand purse. She smiled upon seeing Marvin.

“Hi, Marv! Do you feel better?” She seemed to be in a good mood as well.

“I’m pretty good. I tried sleeping extra to feel better and it kinda worked. Your mom let you borrow her car?”

“Yeah! We have to drive Jason to the store and keep all the stuff in the trunk, so she let me.” Trina looked at Marvin’s outfit. “You look really good today! I’ve never seen you in clothes like those. And your glasses! You haven’t worn any since we were really young.”

“Charlotte and Cordelia wanted to give me a makeover, so they came over last night and put it together.” _That was only a half-lie, right? A small white lie._

Jason walked out of the house and said hello, his parents close behind as they explained most of what they had to buy for him. They gave Jason a kiss goodbye and drove off.

“What’s your project about, Jason?” Trina asked with a smile, unlocking the car and getting in. Marvin and Jason followed suit.

“History. We have to make a huge poster board of Mesoamerica and the different cultures that colonized it during certain eras.” 

Marvin cringed a bit at all the work. “Do you like the subject?” If he didn’t, they were screwed. Jason would never finish if he wasn’t interested.

“Yeah! Our history teacher is awesome. He said that he’s give us a reward if our projects looked good, so I _really_ want to make it look cool.”

“That’s great! We’ll help you wow your teacher with a well decorated board.”

“Yeah, trust me, if anyone can help you make a good project, it’s Trina.” 

Jason grinned. “Thanks guys.”

Walking around the store and buying things with Jason wasn’t as hard as Marvin thought it would be. After all, Jason’s parents had given them their credit card, so they didn’t have to worry about money. Jason was excitedly adding things from the art section into the cart while Marvin and Trina talked.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Marv, you’ve looked really sick the past few days.”

“I know. I think I just needed to sleep in even though I don’t like to.”

“You’ve got that nasty habit of literally not sleeping ever and regenerating with coffee. I told you it was bad for you!”

Marvin smiled. “I drank my daily coffee anyway, Trina. I just happened to sleep more.”

“You’re going to give yourself a heart attack, Marv. All that caffeine isn’t good.” Trina looked over at Jason. “I don’t think we should get all that glitter glue, Jason. Just get construction paper and I’ll help you make designs.”

Jason put the glitter glue away sadly.

“I think you’ve just traumatized him for the rest of his years. He’ll remember this day as the day he was cruelly denied glitter glue.”

Trina laughed brightly as she rocked the shopping cart back and forth. “I’m sure you’ll just pull out your ‘babysitting skills’ and make the day better.”

Marvin cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

“You feel challenged by everything, Marv.”

Marvin looked over at Jason, who was choosing a poster board. “Hey, Jason. What if after we shop, we get you food from McDonalds?”

“Can I get whatever I want?”

“As long as you finish your project today.”

“Of course!”

Trina slumped forward, the cart moving with her. “That’s technically bribing him.”

“It’s called giving an incentive, Trina. You should try it.” Marvin high fived Jason as they continued down the aisles. Trina pouted as she pulled the cart, grabbing a pack of decorative letters before moving to the next row. 

Trina nudged Marvin. “Your _friend_ is here,” she whispered quietly, signaling towards the _one and only_ Whizzer.

He was holding a huge plastic container in his arms with a few miscellaneous items in it. Upon realizing who he was in front of, he smiled. More specifically, he smiled straight at Marvin. Marvin felt his insides twist with a weird sort of heat.

“Hey, Marv! Trina.” He looked down at Jason, who was standing behind them both. “And you must be Jason. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

Jason tilted his head. “Who are you?”

“I’m Whizzer. I’m Marvin’s friend from school. I’d shake your hand or something, but my hands are occupied at the moment.” He winked at Jason. 

Trina seemed to eye the hickeys on Whizzer’s neck, but didn’t say anything about them. “Why are you buying that stuff?” Her tone was polite, but wary of what he could say to Jason. She clearly was distrusting of Whizzer’s drug dealer aura.

“I needed something to organize my… _school supplies._ I was out of space at home and I wanted to keep everything neat at home. What about you guys?”

“Jason’s doing a school project and we came here to buy materials to make it,” Marvin replied, suppressing a smile towards Whizzer as he fiddled with the handle of a reusable bag.

“Those are fun. I used to put a ton of glitter glue on the front of my boards and it would take _forever_ to dry. It was worth it though.”

Marvin laughed upon seeing Trina’s expression. “Trina just told Jason to cut down on it.” 

“That’s a _travesty_. We are all born with a right to use glitter glue.” Whizzer adjusted the bin in his arms as he tried to reach for a container divider.

Marvin stepped closer. “Do you need help?” he asked with his arms extended in an offer. Whizzer nodded and handed him the stuff as he got what he needed. Whizzer looked over at Trina.

“If you don’t mind, can I borrow Marvin for a sec? I need to discuss class and stuff with him and then I’ll give him back.”

Trina frowned but nodded. “Marv, come back quick, okay?” 

Marvin nodded mutely as Whizzer signaled to follow him, gripping the container in his arms as Whizzer walked across the store. 

“Where are we going?”

“Restrooms.”

Marvin stopped walking. “ _Restrooms_?”

“Yes, _restrooms_. There are unisex restrooms. Which means lots of space and not any people.” 

“We definitely shouldn’t _fuck_ in a Target restroom, Whizzer.”

“We aren’t. I'm _sucking your dick_ in a Target restroom.”

Marvin rolled his eyes but kept walking. “I thought you didn’t like the whole ‘suck a dick and leave without cumming’ thing.”

“I never said I didn’t like it, just that it was the usual.” Whizzer smirked as he opened the bathroom door for Marvin.

“ _Fine_. But we’ve got to do this quickly.”

“Don’t act like this is a chore, _babe_.”

Five new collarbone hickeys and one messy bathroom blowjob later, Whizzer and Marvin left the restroom. They looked relatively fine, aside from their hair being a bit messier. Marvin nervously clutched Whizzer’s bin as they headed towards the cashier. Trina had texted Marvin to meet them outside not that long ago, so they figured they were in the clear. While they waited in line, Whizzer fiddled with the corner of the jean jacket that he had let Marvin borrow. It was subtle and hidden, but still made Marvin’s heart pound. Why was he so fucking happy? 

They parted ways as soon as they stepped out of the store, looking as inconspicuous as they could as they headed to their respective cars. Marvin adjusted his (Whizzer’s) scarf before getting into Trina’s car and smiling at Trina.

“Sorry for taking so long, Whizzer wanted to talk for a bit and then asked me to help him carry his stuff.”

“Did he give you any _school supplies_?” she asked softly, starting the car, and beginning to drive.

“No, he said he’d give me some later. Anyways, McDonalds?” Diverting the conversation away from Whizzer seemed like the best idea, and if it was something Jason wanted, then the topic would dissipate in seconds. Yes, Marvin hated lies, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t change the subject.

Luckily, Jason took the bait. “ _Please_?” he begged from the back, leaving forward to look at Trina.

Marvin joined in, and both of them looked at Trina pleadingly. She let out a resigned sigh. “Fine. But you better do your project well, Jason. If you don’t, I’m never getting you McDonalds again.”

Marvin and Jason cheered and Trina couldn’t help but smile.

~

Jason stuck by his word and actually worked hard on the project while he ate chicken nuggets and fries. Marvin carefully cut out borders for all the printed papers that Jason had already made while Trina organized them on the board. Jason carefully glued down every section, and by the end, the project looked amazing. Trina was the absolute best at decoration, and it shone through in the design. 

“What do you think, Jason?”

“Mr. Kim is gonna _love_ it.” Jason was grinning ear to ear, clearly ecstatic. 

“I bet your parents will too, kiddo.”

Jason frowned. “If they even _look_ at it. They’ve been super busy with work. Even at movie night yesterday they had their laptops on them and were working.” Jason looked away from his project. “They’ve hardly hung out with me.”

Marvin and Trina gave each other the same look as they kneeled down next to Jason. “We can ask them to spend more time with you. They can take a while off work, I’m sure of it.” Trina’s voice was soft.

“Movie nights were the while off work. Now they’re not even there for that.” His voice broke, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Marvin raised Jason’s head to look him in the eye. “Look, kid. You can keep this all in if you want. I do that too. But if you don’t say anything, they’ll never understand how you feel and it won’t get any better. If you tell them and they still aren’t there for you, then, yeah, that sucks, but at least you know that you did everything you could.”

Jason nodded silently, looking down at his lap. “I hope they like the project...” he mumbled as he capped a glue stick with a downcast expression. 

“They will, don’t worry. They’ll be proud when you get that reward at school.” Trina wiped Jason’s cheek, smiling reassuringly at him. 

Marvin sent a quick text to Jason’s parents while Trina talked to him, asking them to really take a look at everything Jason had finished. It annoyed him that his parents hadn’t even paid attention to movie night. He understood what it was like to have busy parents, but if his parents had promised to spend Fridays with him, then that’s what Jason was owed. 

While Jason’s parents came home, they all sat together and watched television. Jason was curled up around a pillow, watching silently, which was unlike him. Trina absentmindedly messed with Marvin’s hair, and he tried his best not to look uncomfortable. The mood had faltered entirely. Jason was sad, Trina was worried, and Marvin just wanted to leave the situation. 

When Jason’s parents got home, they clearly took Marvin’s word to heart. They called Jason over and asked to see his project, praising him when he explained it. They offered to watch a movie with Jason, but he said no. His parents gave an apologetic look towards Marvin and Trina, who up until then were optimistic. They got paid and they headed out, both bummed that Jason was still upset. Jason was like a little brother to them, and it hurt to see him that way.

“Maybe next time we can bake him cupcakes or something,” Marvin muttered as Trina took his hand. _He didn’t pull away. He should, right?_

“Maybe. I wonder how long this has been going on. I don’t think it was just yesterday that they messed up movie night.” She leaned on his shoulder. _He should stop this, right?_

“Probably a while. If it was just once, he would’ve said yes to them today. He barely has friends, and there his parents go, wasting literally the most time they get with him.” It reminded Marvin of all the times his parents had left him alone while they traveled around. He had grown used to it and had become independent, but Jason was younger than he had been. He didn’t need the independence, and didn’t deserve it either.

Trina tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do you want me to drive you home? I have the car anyway.” 

“No, I kind of want to walk. You live farther than I do.” _He had been braver than usual the previous night. He had asked Whizzer out. He could be brave again, right?_

“Hey, Trina… can we talk?” Trina looked at him with a small smile and nodded, leaning on her car a bit. _He could do it. He could do it. He could do it. He could—_

“I want to break up.”

Trina’s expression faltered. “W-what?” Her voice trembled, and the pain in her voice was obvious.

_Could he really do this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeje
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates! i upload at least by every thursday  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com  
> please comment friendos!! i like attention and it helps me write lmao
> 
>  
> 
> ive been planning for this chapter since before chapter one oops


	5. Chapter Five: Questions That Should Go Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangovers, headaches, and hangouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to the entirety of the undertale ost while writing this chapter. it shredded.

Look, Marvin didn’t like getting drunk, but sometimes he was stupid enough to overdo it.

‘Sometimes’ meant the moments where he was so emotionally unstable that he was willing to make irresponsible decisions under the guise of impulsivity. Marvin always knew what he was doing, he was just too goddamn angsty to stop himself.

So there he was, drinking vodka on a Saturday night like a fucking _sophomore_. By now, any semblance of tears was gone, leaving him with the empty numbness of dulled down emotion. His throat burned. Life _sucked_.

However, Marvin did have a decent amount of self awareness, even if he usually didn’t act on it. He _knew_ he was being irresponsible and he _knew_ he should stop drinking, but he was at the point where he didn’t care what happened. _But maybe he should at least try to stop_. Before he knew it, he was drunk-texting Mendel with shaky hands.

(20:19) _dudw im really drukn_

(20:19) _fuck im textign like whizzer_

(20:20) _maybe this is mre of a bad idea thn i thouhgt_

(20:20) _why are you drunk???_

(20:20) _what happened?_

(20:22) _trina_

(20:22) _she was so fuckin sad man_

(20:23) _i told her i didnt lov her_

(20:24) _i’m going over_

(20:24) _you’d better open the door when i get there_

Fuck. Marvin rubbed his eyes under his glasses with a resigned sigh. He got up, unlocked the front door, and went back to sulk. He had drunk so much that was both intoxicated and getting a hangover.

Mendel arrived quickly, knocking loudly before realizing that the door was open. Marvin heard his footsteps approaching and looked at the door frame with a somber expression. Mendel looked overly concerned, observing Marvin’s inebriated state.

“Holy shit. Dude, what happened? And don’t summarize, tell me _everything_.” Mendel sat down on a desk chair that Marvin had close to his bed, turning it around and sitting cross-legged on it.

Marvin stared at the ceiling, trying to organize his thoughts into coherent statements. “Last night, after hooking up with Whizzer, I asked him if he wanted to date. And he said yes. Prior to that date, I made a deal with Charlotte to end it with Trina. So when she asked me to double babysit, that should’ve been an opportunity, right? So I went to Target with her and with Jason. But Whizzer was there.” Marvin stopped. “Whizzer is my dealer by the way. I guess I forgot to tell you his name. Anyways, he sucked my dick in the bathroom and then I went back home with Trina.”

“Jesus, so you cheated on her three times with the same guy? And you’re _dating_ him now? And _seriously_? The _bathroom_?”

“That wasn’t the point of the story, ‘Del.”

“Not my fault you keep mentioning all the sex you’re having.”

“ _Anyways_ , on our way home, I told her I wanted to end it.”

###

_Trina was frozen in front of Marvin, her eyes piercing as Marvin tried repeating what he said._

_“I... I want to break up, Trina.” Saying her name felt wrong. It tasted bitter in Marvin’s mouth._

_Trina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, her eyes tearing up. She whispered a single question, her voice faint and wobbly. “Why?”_

_Marvin couldn’t even look at her anymore. “I don’t feel… right in this relationship. I feel like something’s off, like we aren’t meant to be together.” He couldn’t tell her the truth. He couldn’t hurt her more and say that he had cheated on her. “I don’t want to keep going and keep you in a relationship that doesn’t feel right.”_

_“But- we can work that out, Marv. We can work it out, right? We just need time.” Her voice was quivering._

_“I’ve felt this for awhile, Trina, I don’t think this can be fixed. It’s not even your fault, I just… don’t feel right.”_

_She was crying now, her voice lifting in quiet sobs as she spoke. “It’s almost been four years, Marv. How long have you been feeling like something’s been wrong? Why didn’t you tell me? We’re supposed to talk things through!”_

_“I don’t know, Trina, I don’t know. I know it was selfish of me to keep it to myself, but I didn’t know how to tell you.”_

_Trina looked away, crossing her arms as the tears kept falling. “Do… do you even love me?”_

_Marvin hesitated. “Not the way you want me to.”_

_Trina stiffened, looking at him with a hurt expression. “Did you ever love me?”_

_Marvin shook his head and looked away again. ._

_“How could you? How could you lead me on like that? We’ve been dating for four years! Our parents are planning our future, Marv. I love you. How could you?” She was crying harder now, angrily stepping closer to Marvin accusingly._

_“Trina, I just-”_

_“No. Don’t start explaining. I don’t want to know right now. I can’t believe you’ve been lying to me for this long. Every single time you said ‘I love you’ you were lying. Was the sickness from Thursday fake too? Were you just trying to avoid me? How could you?! Is there another girl? Is that it?”_

_“No, Trina, that’s not it. There’s no other girl. It’s me. I’m sorry.”_

_She shook her head. “I don’t even want to look at you. You’re not who I thought you were.” She turned around and got in her car, driving off and leaving Marvin alone._

###

“So you really ended it with her?” Mendel asked quietly, watching Marvin’s expression.

Marvin nodded miserably. “After that, I came home and went straight to the vodka. I don’t know what to do, ‘Del. I hurt her.”

“I mean, we both knew that she was going to be hurt, Marv. What’s important is that you ended it. That’s better for you _and_ Trina. You can date without guilt and Trina has more time to heal and move on. All you can do now is wait.”

“We’ve been friends for our whole lives. I just fucked that up. What about _Jason_? We can’t dual babysit anymore- what if he gets hurt by that somehow?”

“ _Dude_. You’re drunk. Really drunk. Don’t think and just try and get by today. If you stay in the ‘what if’ mentality, then you’ll just end up fucking yourself over and drinking more.”

“Can… can you check on her? I don’t want Trina to cut herself off from support or something. You’re our best mutual friend, and she likes you. Please?”

“Of course I’ll go. Let’s just get you _functioning_ before I do. I’m not going to leave you drunk and alone.” 

Mendel waited awhile for Marvin to sober up a bit before forcing him to change and brush his teeth. He tried to make Marvin eat, but realized pretty quickly that that would only bring dire consequences. 

Marvin would _not stop talking_. He mostly talked about Whizzer, and Mendel just kept his mouth shut as he rambled.

“He’s just so _pretty_ , ‘Del. He’s a bit of an asshole, but it’s not _bad_. _At all_. And the sex. So _fucking good_. Though he keeps wanting me to bottom for some reason. Which I don’t know about. He seemed to enjoy it. But I also don’t want to be awkward again. Did I tell you about the first time we had sex? _Fuck_ , dude it was _so_ awkward. I liked it though. A lot. Oh! And—”

Mendel cut him off quickly. “ _Jesus_ , I thought you had sobered up at least a little, Marv. Just _go to bed_ before you end up drunk texting someone other than me.” Mendel tossed Marvin’s phone in a drawer as a precaution.

“I’m just gay, I guess. Fuck. I’m gay, man. Can’t believe I’m saying that. I never thought I would say that. This week is insane.” Marvin was about to roll over on his face, but Mendel stopped him before he crushed his glasses. He took them off and put them on the bedside table.

“ _Sleep_. You’re rambling.”

Marvin made a noise of complaint but still readjusted himself. “Fine. But only cause you’re a good friend, ‘Del.”

Mendel smiled. “Thanks, Marv. I’m going to leave and text Trina now, okay? I’ll leave out the cheating and gay stuff if she asks me any questions. Just- take care? And don’t fuck yourself over.”

Marvin nodded and waited for Mendel to leave. His head hurt mildly as buried his face in a pillow, wanting to just sleep everything off. Even though the day had started off nicely, shit had hit the fan by nightfall. He hadn’t _ever_ seen Jason as dejected as he had seen him earlier that day. And Trina… Trina had been both heartbroken and livid. Marvin felt like a complete asshole and everything from that night had been a disaster. At least the morning has gone well. Being with Whizzer for that long had been… nice, to say the very least. Even seeing him as a complete surprise had put him in a good mood. Well, he did get a blowjob, so that was a factor, but still. As Marvin fell asleep, he couldn’t help but wonder how Whizzer was doing.

~

Whizzer hated how easily he got used to things. One night. He spent _one night_ with Marvin in his bed and he had gotten used to him there. Waking up in his bed alone felt weird and it was beyond him how he could be so dumb. He set boundaries with people not to prevent them from getting attached, but to prevent _himself_ doing so. He hadn’t expected Marvin to become the exception, but his own curiosity had gotten in the way.

Sure, he didn’t dress all that great, but he had some charm. Whizzer liked his hair. It was soft and curly, and it felt good when he ran his hands through it. He liked Marvin’s eyes too. They were a really striking bright blue and they were the first thing Whizzer noticed when they met. He liked the fact that he was shorter than him too. And the glasses. When Marvin had showed up on his doorstep with glasses, Whizzer knew he was done for.

Marvin’s personality was a bit strong, but Whizzer liked that. He liked banter. He liked playing hard to get even when he was easy. He loved the challenge. And Marvin seemed to like it too. 

And _god_ , Marvin was his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_. How the fuck did _that_ even happen? Yes, Whizzer was the type to just keep moving and liked to go fast, but that meant from person to person, not from strangers to fuck buddies to boyfriends. But Marvin had somehow snuck past his radar.

Whizzer tried to fall asleep again, to no avail. He hated being awake at eight in the morning, and he blamed Marvin for that. That fucker was probably awake already, drinking his _vile_ coffee at this unholy hour. He shot him a text.

(8:27) _**good mornin closet case**_

Whizzer waited a good twenty minutes and didn’t get a reply back. Weird. He decided to try and bait him.

(8:49) _**babe~**_

No reply again. What the hell? Previously, Marvin had been the type to reply within 30 seconds. Plus, he had told Whizzer that he liked waking up early.

(9:02) _**...marvin?**_

Was Marvin dead? Or just ignoring him? As much as Whizzer suspected that Marvin had a flair for dramatics, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t just go to radio silence. Damn. Was he going to have to go check on him? If he was just avoiding him, Whizzer knew where he lived anyway, but what if something else had happened? Whizzer sighed and got up to change. He was tired because of Marvin and now he was leaving his house early as hell because of Marvin. This was some hetero bullshit. He didn’t sign up for this type of homophobia.

He changed into the usual all black attire and slipped on his leather jacket. He didn’t feel like driving _Tigrotta_ today, so he opted to drive his motorcycle instead. He rarely used it, and he figured the cold air would be a wake up call. But _god_ he was tired. He was glad Marvin lived nearby. 

Upon arriving at his house he knocked on the door and got no reply again. He tried the doorknob and surprisingly, the door opened. What the _fuck_? Was Marvin really dead? Whizzer walked in slowly, peeking around before heading towards Marvin’s room. He found him lying face down in bed, sleeping. His legs were hanging over and off the bed.

Whizzer nudged him. “Marvin?”

A groan.

“You okay?” He nudged him again. He heard a muffled sound of pain. Marvin turned to look at him, his hair a mess. 

“Be _quiet_. I’m hungover,” he muttered with a wince. 

“Why are you hungover? Did you go to a party or something?” _And not invite me?_ Whizzer crossed his arms as he pushed away any rejected thoughts. Why the fuck did he feel offended for a second?

“No, I… broke up with my girlfriend and didn’t take my own breakup well.” Marvin rubbed his forehead with a frown.

“You broke up with her already? Damn, I thought you’d chicken out for at least like— another month.” He looked Marvin up and down. “How much did you even drink?”

“There’s a bottle of vodka on the floor somewhere. It started off full.”

Whizzer looked around the bed as Marvin dug his face into the duvet miserably. He found the bottle on the floor half empty. “Jesus, I’m surprised you didn’t drunk text me that you were a bottom with all the alcohol that was in you.”

Marvin lifted his head to simply glare in Whizzer’s direction. “I drunk texted Mendel and he came over to stop me from doing any more dumb shit.” He looked around. “I think he hid my phone somewhere.”

“So you’re telling me I got _robbed_ of drunk you because you have responsible friends? Who knows what type of things you say when you’re drunk?”

“I barely remember what I said. You can ask Mendel later, I guess.” Marvin sounded so resigned and tired. 

“How’s that hangover treating you, _babe_?” 

“Fucking _wonderful_ , sweetheart. I _love_ pulsing headaches.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to get you some painkillers and water, you big baby?” 

Marvin looked surprised. “Really?” Whizzer hated how cute he thought his change of tone was.

“What good are you to me if you’re just in pain? You’re just annoying,” Whizzer replied snidely. “So tell me, where are your painkillers?”

Marvin sat up with another wince. “There’s a bottle of ibuprofen in our bathroom medicine cabinet. Get me like four _please_.”

“ _Four_? Are you crazy? The dose is one, Marv.”

“I used to triple the dose when I would get really bad migraines. I’ll be fine. I’ve literally never taken the recommended dose.”

Whizzer gave Marvin a look but still went to go get the pill bottle. He found the kitchen and scoured the cabinets for a cup. He found a water bottle instead and decided to just take that. 

When he got back, Marvin’s face was practically smashed against the pillow. “Here’s your medicine, babe.” He said the last word quietly as Marvin extended his arm and took the water with a heavy sigh. “Do you want me to stay here, or are you going to sleep?”

Marvin looked at him oddly. “Stay. Please. Can you just… lay down with me?” Marvin fumbled with his words. “I kind of just want to sleep, but it’d be nice to have you here.”

“Smooth way of getting me in bed with you, Marv.” Whizzer smirked. “I’ll do it if you admit you like being little spoon.”

“ _What_?”

“Admit you’re a little spoon, and I’ll gladly cuddle with you.”

Marvin glared at him. “ _Fine_. I like to be the little spoon. Just take off your jeans. I don’t want that denim annoying the shit out of me.”

Whizzer grinned and complied. “If you wanted me to strip, all you had to do is ask.”

“All I have to do is ask _my ass_. Next time I ask for something you’ll tell me that I have to bottom for it.” 

“Thanks for the idea, babe.” Whizzer folded his jeans neatly and got into bed with Marvin. Marvin immediately dug his face into his chest, letting out a dramatic sigh.

“Damn, you get really affectionate when you’re in pain. Noted.”

Marvin simply made an indifferent noise and stayed in place. Whizzer did not know how to handle this. Marvin, of all people, _tucking himself into someone else? Without making a feeble excuse as to why? Wild._ He simply wrapped his arms around Marvin and carded his fingers through his hair. 

After about 10 minutes, Marvin’s tense expression relaxed as he fell asleep. Whizzer, surprisingly, didn't do the same. He simply laid there, playing with Marvin’s hair in peace. It was oddly intimate and Whizzer didn’t know what to do about that either. Why was Marvin such an anomaly in the array of men he’s slept with? How come this specific guy had sparked his gross romantic feelings that he had shut down a long time ago? Whizzer hadn’t the slightest idea, and for some reason, wasn’t going to try to stop himself. Because as much as he liked to deny it, he liked _this_. He liked the fact that Marvin had fallen asleep in his arms and that he had asked him to stay. He liked letting himself _fall_.

It wasn’t long before Marvin woke up again, though he obviously didn’t want to let Whizzer know that he did. He had shifted maybe half an inch before freezing. Either he thought that Whizzer was asleep too and didn’t want to wake him, or he wanted to stay in the position for a longer amount of time. Considering that he had forced Whizzer to get up and get coffee last time, he knew it was the latter.

“You don’t have to fake being asleep for me to cuddle with you, Marv.”

“I’d rather fake it than actually ask you, thanks.” Marvin’s voice was muffled against his chest, yet the whiny tone was still present. 

“ _Rude_. Communication is key in a relationship, _babe_.”

Marvin looked up to glower at him, but Whizzer simply winked. For someone who had spent the previous night wasted and the entire morning hungover, Marvin didn’t look too bad. His hair seemed to have an affinity for staying almost flawless even after sleeping. His curls just got _more_ accentuated. Even if they were out of place, they looked messily cute.

In the time that Whizzer observed his hair, he caught Marvin looking at his lips. It seemed to be habitual at this point. A routine. A dance. Catching Marvin looking at him. Drawing in close. Their lips meeting. Whizzer hadn’t expected it to happen right after Marvin had had a headache, but it was a pleasant surprise. 

For someone who had only kissed people he wasn’t attracted to, Marvin wasn’t bad at it. He managed to always make Whizzer want more.

This time around, it was Marvin who’s hand was on the nape of his neck, tugging him forward. It was a power hungry move, the kiss aggressive and languid and passionate. Whizzer bit his bottom lip lightly as he leaned forward and over Marvin. It was a fight for dominance, and they both weren’t looking to lose. Every movement of theirs was a reminder. But eventually, Marvin was the one to break the kiss, looking up at Whizzer breathlessly.

“Your breath is really minty.”

“Your breath is oddly okay for someone who drank half a bottle of vodka.”

“Mendel forced me to brush my teeth.”

“Lucky me.”

Whizzer leaned back down to face Marvin. “So what happened with your girlfriend? _Clearly_ things didn’t go well, all things considered.”

Marvin fiddled with Whizzer’s shirt, hesitating a bit. “Well, I didn’t expect it to go _smoothly_ , but I also didn’t expect to somehow be hurt by it. I mean, _I_ ended it. I didn’t even love her. Why was _I_ hurt?”

Whizzer tried to formulate a reply. “Look, I’m absolute trash at comforting people, or reassuring them, or _whateverthefuck_. But you were with her for a long time. Love her or not, she was a big part of your life. Seeing her hurt must’ve been enough to shake you a bit, right?”

Marvin nodded. “And… she asked me if I loved her, and obviously I had to say the truth. She got really _mad_. Understandably. It was just... hard. Because she literally just got in her car and left. She said she couldn’t _look_ at me.” Marvin laughed nervously. “She asked if there was another girl. I said no, because obviously there’s not, but I think that’s a lie by omission, right? Like- I know she was asking if I cheated on her, but I took it literally instead. And I still don’t know what’s going to happen with the carpool tomorrow. I don’t want to face her, and since I’m the one who ended it, I should be the one to step down from going.”

“Well... I could drive you in the mornings, if you don’t mind getting up earlier.”

Marvin froze and considered what he had said. “Why earlier? Don’t you like sleeping in?” he asked, confused.

“I deal in the mornings three times a week. So I have to get to school early.”

“You have a schedule for dealing?”

“Of course. I modeled it around the schedules of the school administrators. The easiest ones to get around usually work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, so those are the days I deal at school. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I just deal right after school.” Whizzer smiled at Marv. “But that wasn’t the point. I was offering you a sweet, sweet morning carpool with _Tigrotta_.”

“Wow, I forgot you named your car. Though… are you sure you’re cool with giving me a ride?”

“I’ll give you a ride _anytime_ , babe,” Whizzer replied with a smirk as Marvin rolled his eyes. “But yes, you’re my _boyfriend_ now, so why not?”

Marvin was quiet for a second. “Yeah, okay then. Thank you.”

“You know, even though you were the one who asked me out, it sure does seem like you’re surprised by the word ‘boyfriend’.”

Marvin shrugged. “I’ve had a girlfriend for four years, I’m not exactly used to the difference.”

“I mean, I haven’t had a boyfriend since like, freshman year, so it’s new to me too, nerd.”

“ _Really_? Why?”

“Jesus, that’s the most disbelief I’ve _ever_ heard out of you. I just had shitty boyfriends and kind of just stayed out of the dating scene. It’s not like I didn’t sleep around, I just stayed away from being with one person. It’s not like it’s uncommon to have fuck buddies.”

“What happened with your exes?” 

“They were just… _shitty_. I don’t like talking about them,” Whizzer replied quickly. Marvin seemed to want to say something, but remained quiet.

They stayed in tense silence for a minute before Whizzer spoke up. “Look, how about we go on a date or something? To get your mind off of things?”

Marvin hesitated for a second before nodding “Where would we go?”

“We could go get boba or something. Just hang out.” 

“Boba?”

“Do you not know what boba is?” Blasphemy. “It’s like tapioca, but bigger, and it goes in milk tea.”

“Oh, so bubble tea.”

" _Bubble tea_? You’re one of _those people?_ Uncultured swine. There you go, _really_ making me question this relationship.”

“Ah, so the fact that I had a girlfriend was fine, but calling it ‘bubble tea’ is too much?” Marvin smiled.

“Yes, you _monster_. We should discuss the issue over _boba_.”

“You mean bubble tea?”

Whizzer glared at him and Marvin laughed. 

“Let’s go get some bubble tea then, _babe_.”

The way that Marvin had said babe to him— it should be illegal.

~

Putting together an outfit for Marvin with _Marvin_ ’s clothes was almost impossible. Honestly, his friends must’ve scoured his closet for a good half hour to put together Friday’s iconic outfit. On the bright side, he got to see a freshly showered Marvin. Towel around the waist and nothing else? Whizzer could die happily. Actually, he couldn’t— he needed Marvin to bottom beforehand. Close enough though.

Whizzer eventually settled on just having Marvin wear normal jeans with a dark navy shirt. He figured it would compliment Marvin’s eyes. And his glasses, if Whizzer could convince him to wear them. He had briefly put them on when he had gotten up from bed, and Whizzer had almost forgotten he needed them.

He and Marvin bickered for a bit while he changed.

“Why is it that all the gays want to dress me?”

“You’re just that much of a disaster. We can’t just stand and watch idly as you wear actual garbage. Also, _you're_ gay, so that's _clearly_ not the demographic trying to fix you. I think what you meant was ‘people with a decent taste in style’. Or any at all.”

Marvin rolled his eyes as he slipped on his shirt.

“Tell me, Marv, how is it that your hair can look good at all times, but the rest of you can’t?”

“My hair really isn’t that great, it’s just that the curly part of it makes it look like I’m purposely going for a messy look.”

“Well, the messy look _is_ hot, so you’ve got that going for you. Now we just need to get you wearing those glasses full time.”

“They’re literally just glasses, Whizzer. What’s so good about them? I literally cannot see farther than like 20 feet, how is that hot?”

Whizzer shrugged. “They just compliment you. You got a good model for them too. They make your eyes look great. Your eyes are one of my favorite parts of you.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy at _all_ , Whizzer. Are you going to steal my eyes like the other mother?”

“Coraline fan, huh? Nice.” Whizzer walked up to Marvin and examined the hickeys on his neck, swiping them slightly with his thumb.

“What was that for?”

“Hickeys are hot. You should leave these out too.”

He was proud of the amount of times he had made Marvin roll his eyes.

“I don’t know how you’ve left them exposed all these days. Isn’t it embarrassing?”

“Nah, I like them and nobody has the balls to say anything about it, so I can do whatever I want.”

“You really like sticking it to the man.”

“Literally.”

Whizzer had almost forgotten about Marvin’s coffee addiction until he saw him down two cups in one minute. It was very revealing as to how he had drunk so much vodka. After that, it was time for them to leave, so they walked out of the house together.

“Do you mind riding on my motorcycle?”

Marvin gave him an incredulous look. “Your _motorcycle_? You have a motorcycle?” Ah, was that a gay stroke Whizzer was sensing?

He gave him a shit-eating grin. “Yep, I restored an old one by adding new parts and giving it a fresh coat of paint. It took me forever to save up for it.”

Marvin opened his mouth, then closed it. “It’s… nice.”

Whizzer grabbed him by the hand and led him to it. “So you don’t mind me driving you around in it?”

“Why not?” The reply sounded nervous, but excited. Whizzer felt Marvin squeeze his hand lighty and he couldn’t help but think that was cute.

Whizzer got on his bike and began to instruct Marvin. “Okay, so just get on it behind me like a normal bike, but hug my back tightly. You seem like the type to get freaked out if you don’t hold on well.”

Marvin sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s stomach gingerly, pressing himself close. Whizzer wondered briefly what thoughts were crossing his mind as this went down.

“Ready?”

“I think so.”

Whizzer started up his bike enthusiastically, almost racing down the street as he heard Marvin make a noise of surprise and grip him harder. The grip was strong but it didn’t bother Whizzer as he steadied the pace of the bike in Marvin’s favor. 

“Jesus _Christ_ , Whizzer.”

“Just enjoy the ride, babe. You’ll be fine.”

There wasn’t much room for talking on a bike, so Whizzer just focused on getting to a nearby boba place that he knew. Plus, he was enjoying the feeling of Marvin freaking out every few seconds because of a change of speed. Eventually though, Marvin seemed to mellow out, and the tenseness of his vise-like hold disappeared. Whizzer enjoyed it. He liked having Marvin just stay in the moment without over-analyzing. It seemed like the thrill of the ride was doing that for him.

When they got there, Marvin seemed unsure of what to do. He very slowly unwrapped his arms and got off the bike, looking to Whizzer immediately after. Whizzer grinned at him.

“Did the bike scare you, little baby?”

Marvin glared at him. “ _No_. It was just really fast at first.”

Whizzer snorted and grabbed his hand. “Deny it all you want, _Marvy_ , I’ll forever know the truth.” He led him to the boba shop with a skip. He wondered absently if Marvin was uncomfortable with public affection, but upon turning to check, Whizzer saw that he was smiling.

They went up to the line at the counter, which only consisted of a few people, and waited.

“What type of bubble tea do you get?” Marvin asked Whizzer as he scanned the colorful menu board.

Whizzer made a face at the words ‘bubble tea’, but answered anyway. “Milk tea. I’ve never really strayed from the classic boba.”

“I, uh, get taro. I tried it for the first time in middle school, and purple used to be my favorite color, so I went for that one. I’ve never tried another flavor either.”

 _Purple, huh?_ “What’s your favorite color now?” Whizzer asked tentatively. It was odd that they were dating and they were just learning all of this. They were taking everything backwards.

“Green. Like- yellow green or emerald green.” Marvin looked at him curiously. “Is yours black?”

Whizzer smiled. “You’d think it is, but no. It’s blue. Any type of blue. I like the color of your eyes a lot.”

“Yes, I know, we already discussed your plans to harvest my eyes.”

They arrived at the counter and Marvin ordered for the two of them and paid before Whizzer could say anything. 

“You’re such a gentleman, babe.”

Marvin suddenly grinned as he looked at Whizzer.

“The top pays.”

Whizzer laughed hard at that. “Damn, you _really_ went to that extent to say you’re a top. You can’t fool me, Marv.”

“You also knighted me as ‘rich boy’. I think it’d be a little rude _not_ to pay with that title.”

“I’m glad you take your nicknames so seriously. I think I’ll nickname you ‘bottom bitch’ next.”

Marvin stuck his tongue out at Whizzer, but didn’t seem too annoyed. He was absently running his thumb over their interlocked fingers, reverting back to thinking to himself as they waited for their drinks to be made. He did that a lot. Whizzer wondered what crossed his mind at moments like these. Was he nervous? Was he thinking about his ex? Was he thinking of _him_? He was always so caught up in his own mind, and his expressions were so unreadable. Whizzer was an open book, as much as he hated to admit it. That’s why he was so forward, he had to act before they noticed he was thinking of something. 

Suddenly, Marvin’s name was called and their drinks were ready. Marvin’s drink looked very bright as opposed to Whizzer’s— a stark contrast to their actual personalities. 

“Where to now… babe?” Marvin was hesitant on that last part, but he seemed like he was trying to make it work.

“Let’s just go sit at the tables outside.”

They sat down at the farthest table from the shop, and instead of sitting in front of each other, they sat side by side. The closeness was pleasant. 

“How come you wanted to get bubble tea? You thought of it really quickly.”

“It’s like- in my top three places to hang out. I used to hang out here with my friends from freshman year.”

Marvin took a sip of his drink. “Why did you move to the other side of the city? It seems like you really miss your friends.”

“My mom got transferred to work at a different hospital, so we had to go. My friends said they would keep in touch, but it’s hard to keep in touch. It’s fine though.”

“I’m sorry. I think you’d like my friends Charlotte and Cordelia. They’d probably gossip with you about me though, so I don’t know if I should make that combination.”

Whizzer smiled. “I want to learn more about you though. We _are_ dating.”

“You can just ask. I’m not that crazy of a person, so I don’t know if my replies will be interesting.”

“That’s a lie, but let me think… Opinions on pineapple on pizza?”

“Gross. I hate it.”

Whizzer faked an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Thank _god_. I was having doubts about us, but the second we agreed that pineapple on pizza is trash, I knew you had my heart.” They laughed together for awhile.

Whizzer was looking forward to getting to know Marvin like this. Simple things like jokes and questions. Laughing together. It was new, but Whizzer liked it.

“I just wanted to say thank you, by the way.”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I feel better now. You helped me get my mind off of things.”

“I guess that’s just what boyfriends do.”

Marvin smiled. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im writing marv out to be a mega sub sorry guys that’s the tea
> 
> anyways, i wrote the headache portion of this fic with an actual headache, and lemme tell ya, i wish i could cuddle someone during a headache like that
> 
> also, switching the POV randomly is a big mood, i love writing for whizzer
> 
>  
> 
> as usual, update next thursday or earlier, follow my tumblr for updates and all that crap  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com  
> and please, leave a comment, the comments on the last few chapters killed me and revived my writing inspo, y’all are too sweet
> 
>  
> 
> i love pineapple on pizza :(


	6. Chapter Six: Live By Your Wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin is gay. fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this came late!! i was busy for a large part of the week :((( i didnt even send this to my betas, so sorry for any errors!

Marvin was a huge mess of emotions yet again, but this time around, it was in a good way.

He was a mess because he was _happy_ , and he wasn’t completely sure if he should be. Don’t get him wrong, he _really_ liked going on a date with Whizzer and spending his morning with him. There were moments where he could forget his anxiety about being on a date with a _guy_ in _public_ , moments where he just focused on Whizzer’s smile, the way Whizzer spoke to him, how truly _ecstatic_ he felt. He had liked sitting side by side and not feeling awkward with the contact, feeling comforted instead by the closeness. 

What had been troubling was the fact that he was out there enjoying himself when Trina was probably upset. He felt _guilty_. Guilty that Trina had barely even crossed his mind in the past few hours. Whizzer had asked him out to get his mind off her and ‘get his mind off her’ he did. He felt guilty for not feeling _more_ guilty. The closest he had gotten to thinking about her was the short sense of unease he felt from being so public with Whizzer, and even then, that went away quickly. All his thoughts boiled down to one question. Was he being selfish by being happy?

Marvin found himself thinking about that question as Whizzer drove them to his house. They had gone back earlier to switch from his motorcycle to his car before they drove to go eat. Marvin had not been a big fan of the bike. Whizzer’s car music played faintly in the background, and surprisingly enough most of the songs were ones that Marvin liked. Key emphasis on most. There were a few select pop songs that made him want to jump out of the car.

Whizzer also seemed to know the lyrics of every single song. It was hard to fully gauge the power of human memory up until you played so many memorized songs back to back. There were very few songs where Whizzer wasn’t fully singing quietly. Marvin had liked listening to him as he was consumed in his thoughts. Whizzer could carry a tune well. Like— _very_ well. Even if he was being quiet, Marvin liked the way he sounded. Maybe it was just him idolizing his _boyfriend_ —he wasn’t used to that word yet— but he genuinely wanted to hear Whizzer sing louder. Not the pop songs though. Screw the pop songs.

Whizzer looked over at Marvin for a quick second. “Are you nearsighted or farsighted?” 

Marvin raised a brow. That was out of the blue. “Nearsighted. Why do you want to know?” 

“Awh man, you got the lame sightedness.”

Marvin gave him an incredulous look. “How is one sightedness superior to another? What does that even _mean_?”

Whizzer shrugged. “Dunno. Farsightedness just seems cooler. Like, you can see farther. Who gives a shit if you can’t read, at least you can do a lot more stuff.”

“It’s not like nearsighted people go blind as soon as their glasses come off, Whizzer. I don’t drop my glasses and lose the ability to see. This isn’t some Velma from Scooby Doo bullshit.”

Whizzer laughed. “Either way, I’ve just always thought that seeing farther away was better.”

Marvin crossed his arms. “Good luck having sex with someone who’s farsighted and bottoming. How the fuck are they going to see you if they took their glasses off and you’re not 15 feet away from them? They’re just having sex with a blur.”

“I love that you included the fact that this hypothetical person was bottoming. It seems your true desires are coming to light.”

“I said bottoming because people can top with glasses on.” Marvin pointed at himself. “Exhibit A.”

“Fine. I will admit that nearsightedness has its perks. Or at least, it will have its perks if and when you bottom.”

Marvin rolled his eyes as Whizzer stopped his car in front of his house. “It’s almost like you don’t want me to top at all.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to top, it’s that I believe that everyone should try everything at least once. Unless you’re strongly against it. It’s like before, when you were in denial about being gay. You weren’t a hundred percent _sure_ that you were gay. You were like ‘I’m complacent in my straight relationship and it’s fine’. But then you slept with me— _great_ choice by the way— and you liked that more. Maybe you’ll be like that with bottoming. Maybe not. It’s up to you if you want to try.”

Marvin forced his voice to be non committal. “Maybe sometime I guess.” Whizzer had sounded oddly genuine during that short spiel. 

“Either way, it’s not like you’re not fairly good at topping,” Whizzer said with a smile, getting out of his car. 

Marvin got out as well, following Whizzer into his house. The house was empty as usual. 

“How is your mom _never_ home?” he asked as he looked around. The last time he had gone to his house, he had gone directly in and out of Whizzer’s room, so he hadn’t seen the whole place.

“I told you, she works crazy hours. She gets here mostly just overnight and leaves in the morning. Hence why you haven’t seen her yet. She’s also here a lot when we’re at school.”

“Oh. That’s convenient.”

Whizzer smirked. “What, are you trying to fuck me more often, Marv?”

“What? No- I mean- I meant for dealing,” Marvin stuttered out, his face hot. Whizzer seemed to blush as well.

A pause. “Let’s just go to my room.” Whizzer took his wrist and pulled him to his bedroom. It was as cool as he remembered, except this time around his bed wasn’t neatly made. The storage container that Whizzer had bought the previous day sat on the floor, the inside lined with black construction paper so that the contents were obstructed from view. 

“You have a drawer full of lube and condoms, why hide the weed?” 

“Who gives a fuck if I’m having safe sex? I’m just hiding the illegal shit.”

“So you put it in the container that’s out in the open and very obviously hiding something? Wouldn’t it be better to put the weed in the drawer and the lube in the container? If I were looking for sneaky shit, I would go for the blacked out container with books stacked on top of it.”

Whizzer waved his hand dismissively as he neared Marvin. “It’s more convenient. What if I’m about to fuck and the condoms are _across the room_? Fuck that, man.”

Marvin laughed softly. “So basically you’d rather get laid than keep your weed stash safe?” 

“Of course. Especially if the sex is with my favorite boyfriend.” Whizzer wrapped his arms over Marvin’s shoulders. 

“I’m your favorite? _Thank you_ , I thought I was only top five,” Marvin snarked, smiling as Whizzer pulled him forward for a kiss.

Marvin kissed back eagerly, his hands grazing under Whizzer’s shirt as he grabbed his hips. Whizzer’s fingers ran through Marvin’s hair as per usual, tugging lightly as he deepened the kiss. Whizzer pulled him back towards the bed, letting him be on top as Marvin trailed kisses down his neck. Marvin made more hickeys on Whizzer’s collarbone (at this rate his neck was covered) dipping down lower as an idea struck him. _What if he..._

Marvin undid Whizzer’s jeans, tugging them off with one fluid motion. Whizzer seemed to perk up at that, watching Marvin closely as he tugged his cock free from his boxers. 

“Here’s a heads up: I have no idea what I’m doing, so _please_ lower your expectations,” Marvin muttered nervously as he licked a stride from the base to the tip of Whizzer’s cock.

Whizzer shuddered. “You’re a quick learner, so maybe I shouldn’t,” he replied quietly. He paused. “I’m surprised you’re doing this, I didn’t think you’d initiate.”

“You said that I needed to try new stuff, right?”

Marvin took a deep breath before taking him into his mouth completely. He breathed through his nose as he worked up and down his cock. It felt intimate and painfully awkward. He sunk all the way down and swallowed, earning a shuddery moan from Whizzer.

“What the _fuck_? Do you not have a gag reflex?” Whizzer asked breathily, looking at Marvin with a flushed face.

Marvin pulled his mouth off and glared at Whizzer. “Are you a dentist by any chance? Asking me questions when my mouth is _clearly_ occupied?” He signaled towards his dick.

Whizzer laughed lightly. “Just answer the question, babe.”

“I don’t. I think. Just— don’t make me more nervous than I already am.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I have a _really_ bad gag reflex. Or, I used to, I guess. It took awhile to work off. It still sucks though. I’m jealous of you.” 

Marvin simply continued, slowly sinking his mouth down again. He heard Whizzer let out a shaky breath. He moved his hand along with his mouth as he felt Whizzer run a hand through his hair and _grip_. He let Whizzer guide his head as he focused on not running out of breath. Even if Whizzer had a gag reflex, he was way better at doing this that he was. Or at least, he seemed to enjoy it more.

Suddenly, Whizzer tugged him upwards as he came, leaving Marvin breathless as he looked at him with swollen lips. 

“Why’d you pull me off?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to swallow,” Whizzer replied as he opened his drawer full of towels and wiped the cum off his stomach.

Marvin moved to lay beside him.“Spitters are quitters.”

Whizzer laughed. “You’re braver than any U.S. Marine, Marv.” He got up and threw the cum towel in the laundry basket he had in the corner. “I think I’m going to take a shower.” He turned to look at him and grinned. “You can join me if you want, but it would probably defeat the purpose of showering..”

Marvin smiled. “I’ll wait for you, I guess. Do you have a phone charger? I need to call my friend.”

Whizzer nodded and got the cable. He tossed it at Marvin. “It’s kinda janky, but once it turns on, it doesn't turn off.”

“Kind of like you.” 

“ _Rude_. Yet true.”

Once Whizzer left to go take a shower, Marvin plugged in his phone, toying with the charger until it finally began to charge. He had a few text notifications from Charlotte, but didn’t feel like explaining the whole situation over text. He also had some texts from Whizzer from this morning, probably from when he didn’t get up. He decided to just call Mendel, the phone ringing only twice before the latter picked up.

_“This is Mendel.”_

“Why did you say your name? You know who’s calling you.”

_“You-know-who is calling me? Oh no! Not the Dark Lord!”_

“That wasn’t funny, ‘Del.”

_“It was, you just have a bad sense of humor. Either way, what’s up?”_

“I just wanted to ask about Trina. You texted her, right?” 

Mendel paused. _“Yeah, I ended up calling her cause she didn’t reply to the text. She was pretty hurt.”_

“Was she okay?” The question sounded dumb in retrospect, but Marvin needed to at least ask.

_“I stayed on the phone with her until she calmed down a little. She muted the call at one point. I think she was crying. She said that she didn’t know what to do about the carpool.”_

“Whizzer offered to give me a ride to school, so Trina should be fine to keep going with you.”

_“Oh, okay, I’ll tell her. Wait, you’ve seen him already?”_

“Yeah, he was the one who woke me up this morning. He was able to get in cause I never locked the door when you left last night. I’m at his house now.”

_“You were really sappy about him last night. You really shouldn’t drink that much if you don’t want to reveal literally every single thought you have. I now know too much about your sex life.”_

“Good thing you’re my fake psychiatrist, then. You’d better not breach doctor-patient confidentiality.”

_“Who would I even talk about your sex life with?”_

“I meant about the sappy stuff. I’m sure if Whizzer heard about that, he’d never let me hear the end of it.”

 _“You guys must be the world’s most amazing couple,”_ Mendel mused sarcastically.

Marvin smiled. “We are.”

_“Maybe you don’t need alcohol to be sappy. Gross. I’m hanging up before you end up telling me what you did at his house today.”_

“We didn’t do much. I just sucked his—”

Mendel hung up.

Marvin laughed quietly as he texted a smiley face to Mendel. He then proceeded to play chess on his phone for the next twenty minutes. Whizzer took long fucking showers.

Whizzer came out of the shower in only boxer briefs, his hair already looking good and his towel slung over his shoulder.

“Did you spend extra time in there to make sure I didn’t see your hair messy?”

Whizzer smiled as he sifted through his shirts. “You know me so well, babe. Too well. I’m going to have to kill you now.”

“But I sucked your dick, can’t I get a pass?” Marvin attempted his best puppy dog face. 

Whizzer glanced over at him and grinned. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.” He slipped on a black shirt (he seemed to have an excess of those) before going back to the bed and sitting beside Marvin. “Do you want to stay over again? I’m driving you in the morning anyway.”

“I would, but I need to do homework and shower. I have a test coming up, and I haven’t finished the study guide.” Despite having that test, he really wanted to stay the night.

Whizzer seemed disappointed for a second, surprising Marvin. “Then… want to come over tomorrow?”

“Your mom won’t be home?”

Whizzer grinned as he leaned against him. “You keep asking that. Either you want to sleep with me, or murder me.”

“You just said you were going to kill me like two seconds ago, Whizzer.”

“Exactly. So that either means you want to kill me before I kill you, or, preferably, that you find it hot.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “I’ll go to your house then. Why do you want me to come over?”

“What, am I not allowed to want to sleepover with my boyfriend?” Whizzer asked defensively, fixing Marvin’s glasses.

“I’m just curious, that’s all. You could come to my house. My parents are always on business trips anyways.”

“But _I_ have the lube and towels. My room by itself is superior to your house.”

“I can buy lube, and we have a ton of towels. Or it could be like a potluck. Bring your own. You’ve got plenty to spare.”

Whizzer laughed brightly. “Fine. I’ll go over to your house on Tuesday after I deal.”

“Don’t sound so sad about it. _‘Fine… I guess I’ll go to your shitty rich boy house.’_ ”

“Is that supposed to be your impression of me? Because if so, you’re very much incorrect. Though you are correct in the aspect that you are a shitty rich boy.”

“Yes, I am self aware, but here _you_ are, _dating_ the ‘shitty rich boy’. Maybe you’re the questionable one.”

“You know what? I don’t deserve this kind of slander.”

“Awh, do you want me to kiss it better?” Marvin asked with an exaggerated mopey voice, looking at Whizzer with a large smile.

Whizzer smiled back at him. “Of course.”

~

The following morning, Marvin woke up slightly earlier than usual to coordinate with Whizzer’s pick up time. He threw on casual clothes and made himself coffee to put in a thermal. He was not going to let the new schedule mess up his caffeine intake levels. The thermal stored twice as much coffee, thankfully. Whizzer texted him.a five minute warning for when he was going be getting there. Marvin then sat on his porch steps, hugging his thermal and zipping up his sweater. The air was so cold that he could see his breath. _Fucking climate change._

Whizzer pulled up in his car, one of his windows open as he exhaled a puff of smoke with a smile. Of _course_ he was vaping at six in the morning. Marvin got in, saying a quiet good morning as he put his backpack at his feet.

“What’s the thermal for?” Whizzer asked, sounding tired as he lowered the volume on his music.

“Coffee. I decided to just sleep longer and just take it to go.” 

“Sleeping longer? _you_? Who are you, and what have you done to Marvin?’

Marvin opened his coffee. “My sleep schedule is grossly normal since I slept over at your house.”

Whizzer eyed his clothes. “You left your hickeys exposed today.”

Marvin hadn’t even remembered they were there. “You mean _your_ hickeys?” he asked with a smile, sipping his coffee. “I don’t really like scarves, and people are probably going to assume they’re from Trina anyway, so why not?” 

“I don’t know. You just switched from full caution mode to ‘I don’t give a fuck’ mode. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m just kind of tired of stressing all the time. I’m at the point where deep down, I do care, but my brain just blocks it and puts me into a weird sort of auto pilot. But as opposed to other occasions, I’m actually happy this time around.”

The awkwardness following his emotional honesty was expected.

Whizzer simply smoked more and changed the subject. “I hate dealing in the morning. The only people who get weed in the morning are the people who are too lazy to go to a place that isn’t school, so they’re unreliable.”

“Why do you deal to them at all, then?”

Whizzer shrugged. “I want cash, but I’m not exactly looking to waste time on an actual job. I’ll eventually stop dealing, of course. But that’s after high school. Dealing just takes less time.”

“How do you deal anonymously if people see you?”

“I’m only known by my phone number and I only deal to everyone out of my grade. Very few people actually know me, and very few people see me at school, so it’s as close to anonymity as I can get.”

“Jeez louise.”

“Did you just say ‘ _jeez louise_ ’? What is this, nineteen eighty one?”

“That’s such a specific year.”

“It’s the first and most wordy year that came to mind.”

Whizzer parked in the school parking lot, sighing sleepily. He grabbed his backpack, which seemed to be decently full.

“Jesus, how much weed did you bring?”

Whizzer looked at Marvin with a very serious expression. “I carry stuff for every occasion, babe. Weed, painkillers, cigarettes, lube. You name it, I have it.” He opened the door to his car and got out. Marvin did the same.

“What happened in your life to make you constantly carry lube around?”

“Long story. But there was one time in class where a teacher needed to grease a door lock, and I gave her a lube bottle. It was iconic.”

“I doubt she thought the same.”

“Your doubts are well placed.” Whizzer checked his phone and sighed dramatically. “I have to go now, this guy is here _early_ for some fucking reason.” He walked up to Marvin and gave him a quick, chaste kiss, which was unusual for him. 

“Sorry to ditch you an hour before school starts,” Whizzer apologized sincerely.

“It’s fine. My friends get here early anyway.”

“The lesbians or the weedman?”

“The lesbians, but thank you for that beautiful nickname for Mendel.”

Whizzer smiled, telling Marvin to meet him during lunch before heading off into school. Marvin pulled out his phone and finally texted Charlotte back, telling her he was at school. Despite knowing that she liked to get there early, he was still surprised when she told him both she and Cordelia were already in one of the hallways.

Marvin walked to the hallway, planning out replies to questions he was sure they’d ask. They were both sitting next to the lockers, holding hands and chatting quietly. Cordelia was wearing a white turtleneck with a black skirt and cat stockings, while Charlotte was wearing a flannel with high waisted jeans. They spotted Marvin and said their usual cheery hellos. God, Marvin had missed these lesbians.

“Hey, Marv! You haven’t talked to us in like ten years! We want to know what’s happened!” Cordelia said with a whiny voice, hopping up practically onto Charlotte’s lap. “Lottie and I did you a solid with the outfit from Friday, so we’d better get some pay!”

Marvin smiled and sat down cross-legged in front of them. “I thought the pay was breaking up with Trina.” 

“Yeah, but there’s no way you did that already, hon,” Charlotte replied with a smirk.

Marvin crossed his arms. “You’re incorrect, my dear friend. I broke up with Trina two days ago.” Maybe he shouldn’t say that so proudly.

Cordelia immediately freaked out. “ _What_?! You? Marv? No _way_! Oh god, did you do it over text? You better have not, mister, or I’ll track down Trina myself.”

Marvin shook his head. “We were babysitting together and I broke up with her afterwards. You guys made me promise and I had a boyfriend anyways, so I think that made me make the decision faster.”

“ _Boyfriend_? You’re _dating_ the guy from Friday?!” Cordelia was shaking Charlotte in excitement at this point, her hair bouncing up and down as she yelled. 

“I asked him out on Friday, and he said yes. We went on a date yesterday.” Marvin’s face was warm as he spoke. He felt weird talking about a date he was actually happy about.

“How was the date?” Charlotte asked softly. Cordelia was rummaging through her backpack, trying to retrieve God knows what.

“It was fun. We drank bubble tea and talked for a while. I learned a lot about him.” 

Cordelia pulled out a plastic container. “I brought brownies! We can celebrate the occasion!”

Both Marvin and Charlotte seemed to scramble for an excuse not to eat her food.

“My mom made them while I was at Lottie’s house, and she had a ton of extras!” Marvin sighed in relief. Cordelia’s mom was a good baker. He had no idea how Cordelia wasn’t the same.

They sat there for the next forty five minutes, eating brownies and talking about their respective dates. Marvin still had half of his coffee left so he drank that as he listened to the two talk about different types of crayons.

“I can’t believe you had RoseArt crayons, Lottie. That’s a capital sin.”

“‘Delia, it’s not my fault! My mom bought those crayons when she went out to but the coloring books.”

“Then your mom should know better! Crayola is _obviously_ better than fucking RoseArt.”

“Sorry, Lottie, even as someone who doesn’t draw, I know that RoseArt sucks,” Marvin muttered as he chewed on a brownie.

Cordelia turned to look at Marv quickly. “Marv! We should double date! We can color and debate over stuff! Your boyfriend is probably the type to like to debate, right?”

“He is, but how’d you even guess that?” Marvin asked curiously.

“Marvin, if you got yourself a boyfriend, he _has_ to be able to put up with you. Plus, you like people who are mean to you. That’s just your type.”

Marvin pulled a face. “How do you even know my type? I’ve only dated Trina!”

“I wasn’t wrong though. You just like guys that are pretty and mean. You just give off that vibe.”

“I’m convinced you’re a witch, ‘Delia. You make too many accurate guesses.”

“You’re just an open book, Marv,” Charlotte said with a grin, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“ _Marvvvvv_ , let’s double date!!!”

“I don’t even know if Whizzer _likes_ double dates. He hasn’t even met you guys yet. Though I’m sure he’ll like you two.”

Cordelia was getting more and more excited. “We can tell him all of the embarrassing stuff about you! Like the eighth grade hot air balloon incident.”

“You swore never to speak about that again, ‘Delia.”

“It’s your _boyfriend_ , Marv. Shouldn’t you confide all your shortcomings to him?”

“I’d rather _die_ than recount the eighth grade hot air balloon incident,” Marvin replied solemnly. “Tell him literally everything else.”

“I’m considering that permission, Marv. No take backs. I’m going to tell him about your seventh birthday party.” Charlotte and Cordelia laughed together.

Marvin cringed. “ _Please_ no. Just- hold off on the embarrassing stories. In the hands of that bubblegum-pop-loving weed dealer, who knows what will happen?”

“He’ll probably get along with ‘Delia on the music aspect. Either way, if he’s down to double date, we should set it up. After all, we’ve only got this senior year left. After that, who knows what we’ll be doing?” 

“Whizzer’s still got another year left. He’s a junior.”

“You’re dating an _underclassman_? He’s definitely in the mean pretty boy category,” Cordelia said with a snicker, smiling at Charlotte.

“Sneak a picture of him, Marv. We need to see what he looks like. We need to know what the boy who pulled you out of the closet looks like.”

“I’ll ask him about the double date, though I’m not entirely sure how he’ll react. He’s a bit of a wild card. I didn’t even expect him to say yes when I asked him out.”

“How did that even happen? How did you ask him?” Charlotte asked curiously.

Marvin shrugged. “We had just slept together and I asked him if he’d ever want to be in a relationship. He said he wasn’t really good at them, and I said that I _clearly_ wasn’t either. He then made me say the words instead of being vague about what I wanted, so I asked him out for real, and he said yes.”

“Aw, that’s cute though. He told you to stop vague-posting and called you out!”

“Yeah, Marv, I told you that you two had a good meet cute!”

“I met him through a fake drug deal that I set up because I was subconsciously attracted to him after talking to him in detention. _How_ is that a meet cute?”

“It has its charm.”

~

The school day had been decent so far. The classes? Not great. Interactions with other people? Slightly better, but only in the periods where he had friends. He had waited patiently for lunch to roll around, watching the clock move ever so _slowly_. It was torturous, and Marvin hated it. When the bell rang, Marvin immediately headed out to the back of the school, waiting for Whizzer to get there. He leaned against the back wall, not wanting to get surprised by Whizzer again. 

Whizzer showed up soon afterwards. Even if he was his boyfriend, Marvin had to admit that Whizzer looked sketchy as hell walking behind the school. 

“Look at you! Leaning against the wall, looking all edgy, Marv,” Whizzer greeted with a grin, walking up to Marvin and standing next to him.

“I know. Who do I think I am? _You_?”

Whizzer laughed. “You’ve got some sass on you, Marv. Aren’t you supposed to be my sweet, caring boyfriend?”

“I don’t think either of us are hardwired to be that way, _babe_ ,” Marvin replied. “You literally just called me edgy.”

“You got me there.” He put his backpack on the floor beside him, stretching for a second. “How did it go with your friends this morning?”

“Good. They said they wanted to go on a double date with you.” Marvin laughed nervously. “They like you so far.”

“They like me enough to want to go on a double date with me? They haven’t even met me! Aw, Marv, are you telling them nice things about me?” Whizzer grinned as he stepped closer to him.

“Hardly. They only know two things about you.” Marvin watched as Whizzer kept stepping closer.

Whizzer fiddled with the zipper on Marvin’s sweater. “And what would those two things be?”

“That you’re mean and pretty,” Marvin replied truthfully, looking up at Whizzer with a smile. 

Whizzer put his arms around Marvin’s waist. “You said I’m pretty?”

“They didn’t even need me to tell them that you were, they guessed my type, and apparently, you’re that.”

“You flatter me, babe,” Whizzer said softly, his voice dropping a bit in volume as he leaned in closer and closer.

Their lips met, Whizzer having Marvin practically pinned between him and the wall. Marvin cupped the side of his cheek, kissing back fervently. Whizzer angled his head to press his tongue into Marvin’s mouth, and Marvin let him in easily, throwing his arms over Whizzer’s shoulders, running his hand through his hair.

Whizzer broke the kiss, both of them panting closely before he dipped down to kiss his neck. Marvin’s head thudded back on the wall as he leaned his head over. He turned to the side, opening his eyes for a few seconds as he felt Whizzer slowly make a hickey. 

And there, clear as day, thanks to his glasses, was Trina.

Trina, standing 20 feet away. 

Trina, watching her ex-boyfriend, who was pinned to the wall by his supposed dealer, getting hickeys.

Trina, who was probably just taking the scenic route, happened to run into them.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about y’all but i think blowjob scenes are so fucking awkward to write  
> also- lots of whizzvin this chapter? i mean, we all love em, so why not just f l u f f it up? marvin hasn’t stopped wearing his glasses either?? he keeps them on for whizzer, even if he hates them ig
> 
> since this update was late, im saying the update is coming on 08/02 or 08/09, just to play it safe  
> Follow my tumblr for actual updates and plez comment :)
> 
> pinxerata.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter Seven: All I Want Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a series of dramatic events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, 6k words

If Marvin had to call any moment of his life a real life stalemate, this would be it.

Trina was staring directly at him, seemingly frozen by what she was seeing. She looked statuesque, her expression hurt. Marvin lightly pushed Whizzer off, who seemed confused until he saw Trina as well. 

Marvin’s heart pounded as he searched for something to say to her. But before he could even try to explain, she backed up, turned around, and walked away, leaving the two in complete silence as they took in what had just happened.

These past few days had been pure coincidental meetings. Running into Whizzer while being with Trina _twice_ , and now this? Was the universe _trying_ to screw Marvin over? Whizzer’s hands were still lightly resting on his waist, hesitant to step closer or move away.

“That was…” Whizzer didn’t seem to know what to say. “Are you okay?” 

“I- Yeah. Yeah.” Marvin looked back at Whizzer. This was awkward. Very awkward. 

Whizzer stepped back, standing at Marvin’s side and biting on his thumbnail. “So… your ex. Just saw us.”

“Yeah.”

“And she’s met me, so she knows who I am.”

“Yep.”

“And you just broke up two days ago.”

“Correct.” Marvin rubbed his face and sighed. “I’m fucking screwed.”

“What, do you think she’s gonna say anything?” Whizzer asked, picking up his backpack and grabbing a vape pen. Nervous habits seemed to run deep.

“She’s not the type to say anything about stuff like this, but she’ll be infinitely more upset. First I tell her that I never loved her. Now she sees me with a _guy_ , hiding behind the school, going way farther than I ever wanted to with her.” 

Whizzer let out a long puff of smoke, thinking. “Maybe you should talk to her? She’s only going to assume things that may not be true, and you’ll never get anywhere if you don’t explain.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been good at talking to Trina about stuff like that. I spent the past four years _avoiding_ telling her my real feelings. I kind of forgot how to be sincere with her.”

Whizzer shrugged. “If you want to keep being her friend, then talk to her. If you don’t want to look back, then maybe you shouldn’t. I’m not a psych, but that’s the grossly simplified version of your options.”

“Maybe I’ll ask Mendel. He’s decent at giving advice.”

“Weed man? I think you’re getting desperate, Marv.”

Marvin laughed. “He wants to be a psychiatrist, so he’s technically more qualified than both of us.”

“ _Technically?_? Weed man will take your wife and child in a split second, babe.”

“It’s a tad too late for him to steal my hypothetical wife, Whizzer,” Marvin said with a small grin, watching Whizzer breathe out smoke as if it were a box office motion picture.

“I know, the potential wife contestant just saw you sandwiched between a guy and a wall, looking like you were _really_ enjoying it.”

Marvin felt his face heat. “You say that as if she wasn’t eliminated from the wife competition when I broke up with her.”

“She could have still been interested. But now she knows you’re a budding homosexual. _Actually_ , she may not be out of the competition if she’s into that.”

“You’re literally my boyfriend, Whizzer. No more wifey for me,” Marvin replied with an eye roll, leaning his head back on the wall. 

Whizzer seemed to brighten at his words, looking over at him with a smile. “That’s the spirit, babe.”

~

Walking into AP Biology didn’t usually feel as annoyingly tense as it did at this moment.

Yes, talking to Mendel was usually easy for Marvin. Maybe it was shitty of him to feel worse about his own cheating only after being caught, but Marvin had already come to terms with the fact that he could be an asshole. What sucked was that when he was caught, he technically wasn’t cheating. He was just acting quickly after a breakup. Was he trying to justify himself? Yes. 

How was he supposed to go up to Mendel, hickeys exposed, two days after ending it, and say Trina caught him in the act? Well, it wasn’t _the_ act, but Marvin figured that finding someone you loved getting his neck ravaged by a man behind the school was enough to shake a person. 

Whizzer had calmed him slightly, changing the subject and cracking light jokes. He carried that small bit of peace, trying to keep his anxiety at bay as he sat down next to Mendel in class, the latter already eyeing the pinkish purple marks on his neck and jaw. Whizzer had taken advantage of Marvin’s new relationship status and had gone higher up than usual.

“Seems like you had fun last night,” Mendel commented with a smile, clearly trying to move past any discomfort knowing _Marvin_ who your friend slept with.

“Trina caught me with Whizzer during lunch,” Marvin blurted out, not loud enough for others to hear, but quickly enough to catch Mendel off guard.

“ _What_?” Mendel looked towards the clock on the wall to check how close they were to starting class. “What happened?”

Marvin felt like imploding. “We were hanging out during lunch behind the school, and you know that nobody goes back there. And obviously things escalate with us because it happens _every_ fucking time. So I’m there, pressed against the fucking wall, and I turn to make eye contact with _Trina_ , who is just standing there with the most _broken_ expression. So I kinda push Whizzer off, but then we just end up staring at her as I look for something to say, and she runs off,” Marvin explained exasperatedly.

Mendel processed all the information for a second, clearly thrown off by the sudden dump of information. “So Trina knows now?”

Marvin shrugged, his face hot as he kept talking. “She only knows what she saw. She can assume anything. I don’t know what I’m going to do, ‘Del. Whizzer told me I could talk to her, but we’re not exactly on the best of terms for a _meetup_.”

“Marvin. Take a fucking breath, dude. What _exactly_ is bothering you about this?”

“She caught me getting hickeys from my _boyfriend_ , ‘Del. The situation can’t get any worse!”

“But why does it bother you? You know she’s not going to tell anyone, you know she’s going to be hurt yet going to get over it, and you know she won’t judge you for being with a guy. So why are you panicking?”

Marvin opened his mouth to reply, but realized he didn’t have a quick answer. Was he ashamed of being with a guy? Not as much as before… but maybe slightly. Yet aside from those insecurities, Marvin figured that—

“I still want to be her friend. We’ve been friends for years, y’know? Almost as long as I’ve been friends with you. And hurting her is the last thing I wanted to do.” 

Mendel gave him a sympathetic look. “I get that you want things to work out perfectly, but that’s just not how life is. If you want to preserve the friendship, then talk to her. Think about it. She knows you as someone who takes his time with relationships, all because you took it slow with her. Then, suddenly, she catches you with a guy, going _really_ far. As Trina, would you assume that you’ve been with the guy for five days, or would you assume that you’ve been cheating for a long time? Yes, you are not the ‘slow in relationships’ person she thought you were, but that’s all she knows. If you don’t explain, it’ll probably be worse in her head.”

Marvin nodded as their teacher walked in, effectively quieting the whole classroom. It was still a wonder that she was so still severely disciplinarian with them. Marvin slumped in his desk, giving Mendel a miserable look before taking out his homework. This was going to be a slow last period.

~

Marvin had been staring at Trina’s last messages for a couple of minutes, searching for something to say. He sat in the hallway of his AP Biology class, his fingers hovering over his phone’s keyboard.

(15:36) _hey, can we talk?_

(15:39) _i want to explain_

(15:43) _will you meet me at the park at 4:30? you know the one_

(15:47) _i’ll go anyway, and you can decide if you want to go_

(15:50) _i’m sorry_

Marvin bit the inside of his cheek, slightly hurt by the lack of reply. He needed to find Whizzer and tell him that he wasn’t going to drive home with him. Yet there he was, sitting on the floor, playing with his shoelaces and drowning in self pity. What a _fucking_ mess.

He trudged over to the front of the school, shuffling his feet a bit as he maneuvered around people and stared at the floor. He and Whizzer had agreed on a place to meet up— the school flagpole. It was crowded, but easy to find someone if you tried. Whizzer was sitting on the concrete edging beside the flagpole, his legs criss-crossed with his backpack on his lap. Marvin hated the fact that he was brooding when Whizzer looked very enthusiastic to see him. He smiled at him as genuinely as he could, which meant a very small smile. 

Whizzer walked up to him, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. “Hey, babe,” he greeted softly, standing close to him. Marvin felt his face heat for the millionth time, seeing that there were a lot of people around them. 

“Hey,” Marvin replied quietly, offering a smile to Whizzer as he rocked on his feet sightly. God, why was he sweating? “I have to go talk to Trina in the nearby park like forty minutes,” he muttered to his boyfriend— _boyfriend_ , god— who raised an eyebrow. “Mendel used his psychiatrist tactics and convinced me to.”

“Impressive. He may not be the best psych, but at least he has the power of persuasion.” He seemed to deliberate for a second in his own mind. He was oddly easy to read by his expressions. “Do you want me to drive you?” Whizzer offered, evening out the drawstrings on Marvin’s sweater. “I don’t have anything to do today anyway.”

“You sure? I can always walk.” Marvin gave him a look. “Wait, what about homework?”

Whizzer laughed. “I sell drugs and don’t care when I get detention. Do you think I give a _fuck_ about homework?” He replied with and eye roll and a grin. “Plus, the park is like 25 minutes from here walking. Just let me drive you.”

“Alright then.”

They walked to Whizzer’s car, and for the first time in awhile, they weren't as close to each other as usual. Still, Marvin felt oddly inclined to hold his hand the entire time. Whizzer still seemed to lean close to him as well. He didn’t seem like the type to know how to be discreet. 

They got in the car and the mood seemed to get better. Marvin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, clutching his backpack in his lap. Whizzer kissed his cheek quickly before starting the car, a quick reassurance to relax Marvin’s nervousness.

“So why’d your ex even agree to meet up? Shouldn’t she be like, endlessly upset with you?” Whizzer asked as he pulled an illegal u-turn out of the parking lot. As expected.

“She technically didn’t. I texted her about wanting to talk and she never replied. I just said that I’d meet her at the park if she wanted to come at four thirty. She’s really punctual, so I’ll know if she’s not coming. If she doesn’t want to talk, then… I guess that’d be it.” He bit the inside of his cheek as fiddled with the front zipper of his backpack, letting out a shaky sigh.

“I guess we’ll see,” Whizzer replied, clearly at a loss as to what to say. They idled in silence as Whizzer drove, the small hum of quiet ‘90’s alternative rock. It was still better than bubblegum pop.

“So… what are you going to do today?” Marvin asked with a semi strained voice, desperate to return to normalcy. 

“I’ll probably see if my Tuesday deals want to get any weed early. Cash is always great to get. I just have to stop by home to get more and shower.”

“You shower twice a day? Isn’t that bad for your hair or something?” Marvin vaguely remembered Cordelia talking about the importance of hair care.

Whizzer tapped the top of the steering wheel to the tune of a song Marvin hadn’t noticed was playing. “I don’t wash my hair everyday, I just need to rinse off. Plus, I don’t want to feel all gross when we hang out later.”

Marvin smiled. “Is that why you always smell like peppermint? It fades for like two seconds and you shower immediately?”

“How did you even know it was peppermint? Are you sniffing me? When did you smell me and register that specific scent?” Whizzer asked incredulously.

“I was literally pressed up against your chest yesterday, Whizzer. It’s pretty easy to smell someone if they’re _that_ close to you. Plus, my mom used to make peppermint tea all the time, so it’s familiar.”

“ _I_ don’t know what you smell like, babe. It’s not something I think about. Like- I don’t wake up next to you thinking ‘what does my boyfriend smell like?’” 

“Maybe you just use a really strong soap,” Marvin replied with a shrug. “And based on my soap, I should smell like lavender. Which I barely even like.”

“Then why do you even use it?” Whizzer asked with a laugh.

“I have no idea. I think my parents told the maids to restock it whenever they get there, so I never run out.”

“Hold up. Rewind. Replay. _Maids_? How fucking _rich_ are you?” Whizzer asked as the park came into view, parking around a block away.

“They used to be around more when I was younger, but now they only come around twice a month. It’s not that big of a deal,” Marvin said indifferently.

“Uh, sure, for _you_ , rich boy. I think ‘rich boy’ is going to replace ‘little bitch’ as your contact name with how much it’s been applying to you lately. Soon I’ll crack an ‘is that your wallet or are you just happy to see me?’ joke and you’ll end up saying it was your wallet.”

“Are you saying my dick is the size of my wallet? _After_ calling my wallet big?”

Whizzer glared at him, his face pink. “Shut up. Go talk to your ex girlfriend, _rich boy_.” 

Marvin laughed, opening the car door to hop out before Whizzer grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a quick kiss.

“Good luck, nerd.”

Marvin smiled. “See you later.” He got out of the car, putting on his backpack and gripping the straps as he headed to the park. Honestly, the park was probably the worst place he could meet Trina, but it was also the first place he thought of in regards to her.

Honestly, asking to meet your ex at the park where you first kissed her was _never_ a good idea, but Marvin wasn’t the type to have any rational thought at all.

It was back in freshman year, when Marvin _really_ wanted to be straight. He had already dated one girl (whose name Marvin had forgotten, predictably) and he had just found out that Trina liked him from one of her friends. They had been sitting in the middle of the park, looking at the playground and reminiscing when Marvin brought it up. Trina admitted that she did in fact like him, and asked if he felt the same. He didn’t. But he said yes anyway. His stammering was confused for lovey dovey nervousness rather than for what it really was— blatant lying. Hence, their first kiss happened there. It was also the first indicator that their relationship was not going to work. The difference between kissing Trina and Whizzer was like comparing ice to flame. They were polar opposites, and Marvin much preferred the fiery passion. 

The whole place still looked relatively the same; A bit of a jarring detail for Marvin. He sat on a bench in the outskirtish area of the park, sitting on it while hugging his knees loosely. There were still ten or so minutes left until four thirty. If Trina was coming, this would be the time frame. It felt odd to willingly put himself in a situation where he knew was going to feel like a piece of shit.

Four twenty two: Marvin fidgeted on the bench.

Four twenty four: Marvin checked the time.

Four twenty six: Marvin opened Candy Crush and immediately closed it.

Time was so unbearably slow. What would he feel if Trina didn’t show? Would he be offended? Would he be hurt? Would he walk home upset, or relieved? Would his opinion of Trina change somehow? 

Marvin, fortunately or unfortunately, would not find out. Because Trina showed. She stood ten feet away, looking exactly as she had a few hours ago. She seemed apprehensive, but still walked up to Marvin with a strange sort of determination. Before Marvin could even fathom a word to say, she spoke for him.

“I’m only here because I want to hear things straight from you. I- I don’t want you to lie to me, Marv, okay? Just get it out.” Her voice had broken slightly, but her demeanor was still the same. She was clearly trying to toughen up for this. She sat down on the other far end of the bench, fiddling with a ring she wore on her index finger.

Marvin hesitated for a second. “What do you want me to explain first?” Stupid question alert: Marvin’s a _fucking_ idiot. Trina gave him a glare that could set him on fire.

“What do you _think_ , Marvin? I caught you behind the school with your _dealer_! I didn’t even know who he was until last week and suddenly I see you two eating each others faces!” Trina gripped the edges of her skirt. “We just broke up, Marvin. Either you moved on really quickly, or you’ve been cheating on me. I deserve to know what happened.”

Marvin flinched at her tone. He wasn’t used to her when she was angry. He looked down at his hands, trying his best word his sentences carefully. “I cheated on you,” he replied honestly, his chest pounding. “Whizzer isn’t _my_ dealer, he’s just a dealer I met in detention and talked to for awhile. He asked to come over to my house, I accepted, and I slept with him.” _Jesus_ , that felt extremely weird to say aloud.

“How long did you cheat on me?” Trina asked shakily, the tremble exemplifying a horrible mix of sorrow and fury. She was clearly holding back tears.

“Since Thursday.” 

Trina looked at him with a broken expression. “You were only with him for three days and you still chose _him_ over me?” she asked incredulously, tears streaking down her face. 

Marvin took a deep breath. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest with all the pounding he felt. “Trina, I’m not attracted to girls. At all. Even if I hadn’t slept with Whizzer, we wouldn’t have worked out. You’re one of my best friends, Trina, but I never loved you like that.”

“If we’re such good _friends_ , Marvin, why couldn’t you tell me? I would’ve understood if you said that you were…”

“ _What_ , Trina? That I was gay?” Marvin asked, his voice catching in his throat. “If there’s anyone who wouldn’t in a million years want to be gay, it would’ve been me. I didn’t _want_ to hurt you. I just wanted to be normal, for _fuck's sake_. It just _happened_ , and I can’t go back on what I did.” Marvin fumbled for words, and _god_ , his chest hurt. He let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Trina. You didn’t deserve to date _me_ of all people for all of high school, but I can’t do anything about it either.”

Trina’s glare softened. “Look, I’m not saying I’m not mad, or that I don’t want to see you anymore. I just _can't_ right now, Marv. Even if you didn’t mean to hurt anyone, you did. I just need time away from you.”

Marvin nodded, accepting yet resigned. “I get it. Though, we do need to do something about Jason. I still want to be there for him, especially after finding out that his parents are flaking on him. He likes both of us.”

“We’ll have to tell Jason that we broke up eventually. But we’ll just have to hold off on dual babysitting for a while.” Trina hesitated. “Though we will have to do something together to cheer him up. I can’t do that on my own. Not fully.”

“Yeah. We’ll figure it out later, I guess,” Marvin sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. This felt like discussing a group project with a partner you’ve either just met, or a partner who you know won’t work well with you. “Jason knows that I wasn’t fully into our relationship anyway.”

Trina frowned. “Who else knew? That you cheated, I mean. Now that I think about it, there were some signs, like the scarves and the escapades with a guy I’ve never seen, but you’re not the type to hide a secret that well.”

“Mendel, Charlotte, and Cordelia all knew. I told Mendel the day it happened, cause I was freaking out. Cordelia found a hickey, so I explained to both her and Charlotte a day after.”

“So _everyone_ you hang out with knew? Everyone knew that you were cheating on me and didn’t tell me?”

“They all wanted me to end it before I hurt you any more. Hence why I ended it so quickly. I probably wouldn’t have if I people didn’t know,” Marvin admitted. “They didn’t want you to be hurt as much as I didn't want you to be hurt.”

Trina shook her head, looking solemn. “I have to leave soon, babysitting is in 10 minutes.” She tied up her hair with a hair tie she had on her wrist. “Speaking of that, babysitting should be the same, right?”

Marvin nodded. “It’ll be the same days, unless you need me to cover sometime.” He looked at her. “Any other questions before you go?” he asked, sounding almost… tired. He didn’t really didn’t want to answer anything anymore.

“This guy… are you only hooking up with him, or is it more than that?” 

He wasn’t expecting _that_ question. He paused for a second. “He’s more than that. I think.” They were dating, but a lot of their relationship was just sex. But Marvin wasn’t going to tell her that.

Trina bit her lip. “Okay.” She took a deep breath and got up. “I’m leaving now. To babysit.”

“Bye, Trina.” The words had an odd finality to them that Marvin didn’t know how to feel about.

“Goodbye, Marv.” Trina walked away, leaving Marvin alone in the park again. Everything had gone alright. Not great, but not terrible. Though the park still was one of his least favorite places. He pulled out his phone, deciding to text Whizzer as he walked home.

(17:08) _hey, i left trina_

(17:08) _it went better than i thought it would_

(17:13) _**that’s good**_

(17:14) _**i got twice as mch $$ from the guy i dealt to today**_

(17:14) _**he just got his paycheck >:)**_

(17:15) _nice_

(17:15) _what time are you gonna be free?_

(17:18) _**8 pm or l8r**_

(17:18) _do you want to just come over to my house? it’ll probably be more convenient since i’ll be home for like 3 hours_

(17:20) _**i would still have 2 stop by home 2 get my shit**_

(17:20) _**i’ll go to ur house if u bottom ;)**_

(17:20) _okay_

(17:21) _**c o m e a g a i n ?**_

(17:21) _**wait are you serious i was typing jk but if you want**_

(17:22) _i love that i made you start typing out full words_

(17:22) _**don’t change the subject!!!!**_

(17:23) _and you’re replying quicker, maybe i should do this more often_

(17:23) _**marv :(**_

(17:23) _okay okay_

(17:23) _yes i meant it seriously_

(17:24) _**qjsjsjskka okay okay okay i’ll go to ur house l8r then**_

(17:24) _**wait!! i made this**_

_**[Whizzer Brown sent an attachment.]** _

(17:26) _…_

(17:26) _you made a guide on how to prep?_

(17:27) _it’s three pages long wtf_

(17:29) _**better safe than sorry :)**_

(17:30) _why is this so detailed_

(17:30) _how long did it take you to write this?_

(17:32) _ **i wrote it last night cause why not**_

(17:32) _**i didnt think it would come in handy so soon tho**_

(17:33) _**but yeah u should prep b4 i get there obviously**_

(17:33) _**u have like 3 hours**_

(17:34) _you’re making it sound like a fight_

(17:35) _**you. me. the bed. 8 pm. be there.**_

(17:35) _drama queen_

(17:36) _**pillow princess**_

(17:36) _you cant call me that, i havent bottomed yet_

(17:37) _**yet**_

(17:37) _**i can’t believe we’ve gotten to the point where you’re saying ‘yet’ to refer to bottoming**_

(17:38) _**it’s beautiful**_

(17:38) _you’ve gotten oddly poetic about this_

(17:40) _**english is my favorite subject because i can write about tonight and it’ll be considered art and poetry even though it’s a blatant description of me fucking you into the bed :)**_

(17:41) _i’m leaving now, you’re getting too into it_

(17:42) _**:) see you at 8 babe**_

~

Marvin’s impulsivity was at an all time high and he was _really_ feeling its effects this time around.

He was a freshly showered, messily prepped, ball of anxiety— waiting and waiting for eight p.m. to roll around. He didn’t know exactly _why_ he had agreed to bottom (it probably had something to do with his misguided optimism post-talking to Trina and Whizzer’s previous encouragements), but at this point he was committed. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to, he was just infinitely awkward when it came to trying new things. 

It didn’t help that he had so much time alone, thinking of what could happen. Whizzer had texted Marvin to tell him that he could _possibly_ be early, but it wasn’t that reassuring. He was just laying in bed, making the back of his hair stick up and doing absolutely nothing else except making himself more impatient.

Whizzer would be delighted to know he was impatient about _bottoming_. It wasn’t that he was enthusiastic about it, he was just overly nervous and wanted to get it over with. So when he heard a firm knock on the door, he became painfully self-aware as to how jittery he felt. He sat up, walking to the door and opening it a bit too eagerly for his liking.

Seeing Whizzer at the door and having to tilt his head up reminded Marvin of just how _tall_ his boyfriend was. 

He had two backpacks on him, one for school and one probably to stay the night. He had showered as well, and Marvin was absolutely sure that Whizzer’s soap was very strong, considering he could easily smell the sweet peppermint from where he was standing.

“Are you going to let me in, or just look at me, Marv?” Whizzer asked jokingly, stepping into the house and slipping his shoes off easily. Marvin closed the door, deciding to just relax.

“How did the dealing go?” he asked as nonchalantly as possibly could, following Whizzer to his own bedroom.

“I got cash, so it was good.” Whizzer set down his backpacks next to the door, closing a pocket that was open. “How about your thing with your ex? You said it went well, right?”

Marvin nodded, sitting down on his bed. “Yeah, we left off on better terms.” Whizzer sat down next to him, their knees touching. And silence ensued for a solid fifteen seconds.

“What made you change your mind?” Whizzer asked with a smile, looking at him. “About bottoming, I mean. You were a bit adamant about _only_ topping, and then all of a sudden you just agreed.”

Marvin shrugged, but didn’t look directly at him, opting to fiddle at the hem of his t-shirt instead. “I guess your ‘try everything at least once’ philosophy stuck with me.” 

“You’re literally _sweating_ , Marv. Are you sure you’re cool with this?” 

Marvin looked at him. “I’m just kinda nervous,” he admitted. “I don’t know if I’ll suck at this or not.”

Whizzer laughed quietly. “I haven’t topped in _months_ , so I’m ‘kinda nervous’ too, Marv.” He ran a hand through his hair. “If things were awkward with a hookup, it was fine, because I didn’t ever see them again. But now it’s _you_ , y’know? It’s different and more _intimate_ , and I’m not exactly used to it. We’re in the same spot.”

Marvin smiled. “Maybe we should just say ‘fuck it’ and get over ourselves.”

“You want me to say ‘fuck it’ right before fucking you?”

“If it makes you do it better, then sure.”

Whizzer cupped his cheek and kissed him, pushing him back slightly by pushing his chest down. Marvin laughed against his lips, smiling as he put his arms over his shoulders. Whizzer climbed on top of him, letting Marvin make space between his legs for him. 

“Good so far?” Whizzer asked breathily, slipping his shirt off and tossing it aside. Marvin nodded, taking his own shirt off before leaning up and kissing him again. Whizzer kissed back briefly before tugging off Marvin’s sweatpants that he had so conveniently worn. Ugly yet easily removable. 

Whizzer lifted Marvin’s legs and kissed the inner part of his thighs, making his breath hitch. He sucked a hickey there, and suddenly, Marvin understood how Whizzer felt when he made marks on his collarbone. A shuddery moan slipped past his lips, surprising even him. Whizzer smiled and continued.

“Shouldn’t you be a bit more _naked_ right now?” Marvin asked quietly, looking at Whizzer expectantly. Whizzer smiled, getting off the bed for a quick second to rummage through his backpack. He pulled out a condom, lube, and a towel. He tossed the towel on Marvin’s night stand before pulling off his jeans and climbing back on top of him. 

“Happy now?” Whizzer asked teasingly, tugging him up by the hair and giving him a messy kiss. Marvin kissed back, getting slightly frustrated when Whizzer broke them apart quickly. _Tease_.

Whizzer pulled off his boxers, pulling Marvin closer to him. “How did prepping go?” he asked as he easily popped the bottle of lube open.

“It went fine. It wasn’t great,” Marvin admitted, his face warm. “My hand just kinda hurt cause of the angle.”

Whizzer smiled. “I’ll try to make it feel better then.” He poured lube on his fingers, edging two into Marvin slowly. Marvin stiffened, not used to the sensation made by someone else. Whizzer lifted one of his legs, kissing it to get him to relax. It felt a million times more intimate, just like how Whizzer had pointed out earlier. When Marvin topped, it was _faster_ — it was Marvin on top, yet Whizzer always fought for control. Now Whizzer had full control, taking his sweet time with Marvin yet being considerate.

Whizzer slowly worked his fingers into Marvin, letting him feel the full length of his fingers as he stretched him out. He was constantly crooking his fingers, paying close attention to every single reaction from him. After a minute or two, he hit jackpot, making Marvin’s legs tremble as he inhaled sharply.

“I think I’m ready,” he mumbled, feeling _shy_ , of all things. 

Whizzer looked at him, smiling widely as he pulled his fingers out. “You don’t blush with your face, but you blush with your _shoulders_? That’s very cute, _babe_. I hadn't noticed”

Marvin rolled his eyes, grabbing the lube that was set beside him and tossing it at Whizzer. He caught it easily. 

“Just fuck me already, _babe_.” Bold of him to say those words with such bravado.

He only made Whizzer smile wider as he tore open the condom, the wrapper joining the pile of clothes on the floor. He slipped it on, adding a bit of lube onto himself before lining himself up to Marvin. 

“Ready?” he asked softly, and for a quick second, Marvin could see him be truly nervous. He nodded, watching as Whizzer pulled his legs up and slowly slid in. 

Marvin tensed, taking a deep breath as he put his arms over Whizzer’s shoulders, running a hand through Whizzer’s hair as he sunk in deeper. Whizzer stopped for a second, brown eyes meeting blue momentarily.

“Good?” He used the same, soft tone of voice from before, looking for confirmation. Marvin nodded, shifting his legs around Whizzer.

“Yeah, just- keep going,” he sighed out, humming contentedly when Whizzer kissed him. Whizzer kept a slow pace, letting Marvin continue to adjust as they made out languidly.

Even when Whizzer was on top of him, he managed to look amazing. Marvin didn’t know how he managed that. He tugged on his hair, humming small moans that quickly built up. 

Whizzer hiked one of Marvin’s legs over his shoulder, thrusting deeper and earning a choked moan from Marvin. 

“What the _fuck_ , Whizzer? You said you were _rusty_ ,” Marvin hissed, glaring at Whizzer’s immediate grin.

“I guess it’s like riding a bike. You never forget how to,” he replied cockily, stroking Marvin’s cock and making him gasp.

“Fuck you.”

“No...” Whizzer leaned down to make full eye contact with Marvin. “Fuck _you_.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes but smirked. “Way to be original.” 

Whizzer stayed close to Marvin, shifting his thrusts slightly and making Marvin’s eyes screw shut. He swore breathily, one of his hands scratching down Whizzer’s back, the other gripping his hair. Whizzer continued to stroke him quickly, his own breathing becoming more shallow as well.

“You look so fucking _pretty_ like this, Marv, y’know that?” Whizzer muttered, making Marvin writhe slightly under him.

“Please shut the fuck up before I cum immediately,” Marvin huffed, his nails digging into Whizzer’s back.

“Cumming at a compliment? How egotistical of you, babe.” Whizzer laughed, kissing him enthusiastically and moving his hand quicker. 

Marvin simply made a strained noise, kissing back with effort. Whizzer took note of his reactions, immediately beginning to praise him more. 

“You’re doing so well, Marv. You’d almost think this wasn’t your first time, taking my cock so well.” It was clear in his own voice that he was getting close as well, his grip on Marvin’s hip growing stronger.

Marvin moaned, his hips hitching up as he got close to cumming. His legs tightened around Whizzer as he came, swearing loudly against Whizzer’s lips.

Whizzer came a couple seconds later, leaning down and kissing Marvin’s neck with a groan. Marvin panted, his hands dropping over Whizzer’s shoulders as he tried to regain his breath.

Whizzer pulled out, tying the condom and tossing it in a trash can nearby. He then got the towel he had set aside and cleaned the cum off of Marvin’s stomach. 

Marvin simply laid there as he waited for Whizzer to lay down next to him. When he did, Marvin tiredly leaned into his chest, letting out a long sigh.

“You must really be tired if you’re willing to cuddle without any complaint.”

“Yeah, I’m _extremely_ fucking tired. I don’t know how the fuck you have _any_ energy after bottoming,” Marvin muttered, closing his eyes and putting an arm over Whizzer.

Whizzer laughed. “Then just fall asleep, babe. It’s like nine anyway.”

“Nine is so _early_. Plus, I need to set my alarm so we wake up on time.” He was clearly falling asleep, and had no motivation in his voice. He felt Whizzer reach over him and grab his phone.

“What’s your phone’s password?”

“Nineteen ninety nine,” Marvin replied immediately, yawning.

Whizzer laughed, ruffling Marvin’s hair, promoting the latter to swat his hand away. “Your birth year? That’s so cocky, Marv.”

“Whatever.”

“There, I set your alarm for 6, is that cool?”

Marvin simply hummed an affirmative, feeling as Whizzer threw a simple sheet over them. Whizzer leaned back down, wrapping his arms around Marvin.

“Good night, Marvin.”

“Night, Whizzer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it boys
> 
> i was honestly wondering how many of y’all would notice the change in the tags :)
> 
> Also? This takes place in October 2017, hence why Marv is 17 going on 18 and was born 1999  
> marv is a 90's kid hbdhbdshbj  
> im debating how many chapters i need to make an epilogue? i’ll figure it out whoops  
> Next update in 1 or 2 weeks!  
> update details in my tumblr!  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com
> 
> please comment i love you all (my friend commented 3 times below and i almost cried)


	8. Chapter Eight: Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale. part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i split this shit in half cause it’s a long finale and if i didnt put something out, i’d get burnout lmao  
> Enjoy!

**{Seven Months Later, May}**

Marvin didn’t know what he had expected to feel during his relationship with Whizzer, but he was oddly pleased with what he had ended up with.

He sure as hell hadn’t expected to feel so _normal_. When he was with Trina, he felt like an absolute freak. Absolutely everyone told him he was lucky to have Trina, all while all he wanted to do was leave her. That's what relationships were to him. A drag. Something that was suffocating and that made you feel like you were constantly failing your partner. In retrospect, he should’ve just blamed it on himself and not the overall nature of relationships, but he wasn’t ever the type to blame himself anyway.

With Whizzer, he felt a million times better. He was actually attracted to him and it was _fun_. The passage of time didn’t make the relationship suffocating as it did before, now it felt like an actual achievement. Another month of being with a person he genuinely liked. 

They constantly went over to each other's houses. Whizzer went over to his house three times a week, with the exception of the weeks where Marvin’s parents came home. When he was younger, the lack of his parents’ presence was upsetting. Now it was desired. His parents didn’t really care when he wasn’t home at night, so he spent most of those weeks sleeping over at Whizzer’s house.

And they slept together. A lot. That was a plus.

Trina was on better terms with Marvin now. They didn’t talk as much as they did before, but Marvin wasn’t going to complain. However, they didn’t dual babysit anymore. Mendel offered to help Trina on her tough days, and Whizzer had reluctantly stepped up to help Marvin a couple of times. Trina was wary of Whizzer, but Jason had already taken a liking to him. It was too late to go back.

As for Charlotte and Cordelia, they _loved_ Whizzer. They instantly got along, and they all hung out at school sometimes. Whizzer had found out that Cordelia was a bad cook the wrong way. Marvin and Charlotte had laughed. He now knew their pain. _Alright_ , they gave Cordelia a bad rap. She had slowly gotten better at cooking. She made decent muffins one day.

Things were going really well, and Marvin was really afraid he was going to fuck it up somehow. Hence why he was deathly afraid of saying anything close to the word love in regards to Whizzer. 

Either way, it was all his brain did. Even now, when he was laying alone in bed, waiting for Whizzer to come over, he could only think about how much he cared about him. It made his stomach flip. So when he got a text from Mendel, he was glad for the interruption of his thoughts.

(20:37) _hey man, can i come over?_

(20:37) _whizzer is getting here in like 20 minutes, so idk_

(20:38) _we’re seeing each other at jason’s game tomorrow anyway_

(20:39) _it’s urgent? i need to ask you something_

(20:39) _uh okay sure???_

(20:39) _the door is open, so you can just come in_

(20:40) _omw_

This was some drama movie shit. Mendel suddenly texting about urgently needing to talk? He was either playing it up for dramatics, or Marvin was about to be pulled into a world of spies. 

It didn’t take long for Mendel to get there. He probably drove there, which was redundant, considering how close he lived. He walked into Marvin’s room, looking tense and awkward. He sat on the usual swivel chair, sighing.

Marvin gave him a fake over-sympathetic look. “Do you want an out-of-place comparison to get your words out, or are you just going to sit there?” he asked snarkily, getting Mendel to chuckle.

“I see you’re still a bit of an asshole, Marv. Your boyfriend didn’t take it all out of you.”

Marvin rolled his eyes and grinned. “He amplifies it, if anything. You’ve hung out with the both of us, so you know.”

“We _smoked_ , Marv. You were the one being an asshole and saying dumb shit while Whizzer and I laughed our asses off.”

“ _Whatever_ , Mendel, just say whatever you came to say. You made it sound like you were at gunpoint, yet here you are, calling me an asshole.”

“You just get worse when you’re high man.” Mendel smiled, leaning back on the chair and sighing. “I’ve been debating asking you this for awhile, but after a talk with Jason last week, I decided I might as well.”

“A talk with Jason? Did he use his kid tactics to get you to pour your heart out? He’s a better psych than you now, dude.”

“His interest in baseball going to nip that career in the bud,” Mendel snorted, spinning in the chair for two turns. “The point is…” He sighed. “I want to ask Trina to prom tomorrow. And I want to make sure you’re cool with that. Cause Bro Code and all.”

“Oh.” Marvin stayed quiet for a moment, his mind racing. “Do you like her?” he asked tentatively, scanning Mendel’s face.

Mendel nodded, clearly embarrassed. “I’ve liked her for awhile now, but you’re my best friend, you know? I didn’t know if that would be weird or something. But Jason said that it was really clear how much I liked her and… I don’t know. It’s been awhile and you’re with Whizzer now. Even your room has changed slightly to accommodate him. So… I figured I should ask you instead of fretting about it.”

“You’re certainly better than I am in situations like that,” Marvin said with an awkward laugh. The silence hung thick for a couple seconds. “Don’t let me stop you from dating Trina, ‘Del. It’s… weird, but I’ll get over it. Trina probably deserves someone a bit more well rounded than I was.”

Mendel smiled. “You think I’m well rounded?”

“I said more rounded than _me_. Which is a low bar, man. I’m sure even Caroline from your psych class is more well rounded than I am.”

“ _Caroline_? You’re just putting yourself down now. If Caroline were better than you, you wouldn’t have had a boyfriend this long.”

“Speaking of my boyfriend, he’s late,” Marvin noted with a look towards his phone screen. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Mendel asked curiously, whipping the swivel chair back around like a ten year old.

“Not necessarily. He texted me earlier to say he _might_ be late, but then he texted me a message that just said ‘fucking sophomores’ and that’d he be here late for sure, so who knows what’s happening.” Marvin put his phone on vibrate (which he hated, but whatever), and turned back to Mendel. “By the way, you and I synced up. I’m also asking Whizzer to prom tomorrow.”

“You sure you’re not just stealing the day now that you know _I'm_ doing it?” 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “I got all the promposal shit and everything, ‘Del. We’ll have been together seven months tomorrow, so I figured why not just do it then? Though Whizzer disagrees with me on the date.”

“How do you disagree on when you got together?” Mendel asked incredulously.

“I say that it’s the day we first slept together, he says it’s the day I asked him out. But the day we first slept together sticks out to me more for some reason. The only reason Whizzer likes the day I asked him out is because it was Friday the thirteenth.”

“I mean- it is pretty cool to say that you got together on Friday the thirteenth. Badass, too.” Mendel paused. “Why not just choose the day one of you said ‘I love you’? There wouldn’t be much disagreement on that one.”

Marvin bit the inside of his cheek. “We actually haven’t… said that yet,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry, _what_? Marv, you started dating the guy, like, two minutes after meeting him, yet you haven’t said ‘I love you’ in seven months?! You told Trina you loved her within like two!” 

Marvin flinched at the words. “But I _didn’t care_ for Trina. I don’t know if what I’m feeling is _that_ , or if it’s just a normal feeling of liking someone. I don’t want to fuck things up by saying something I’m not even sure about.”

“What, so you can’t say the L-word now?” Mendel asked with a look.

“ _Lesbians_. It’d be rude not to say the L-word with Charlotte and Cordelia as our friends, ‘Del,” Marvin joked, in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

“You know what I mean, _asshole_. You haven’t even said ‘love’ aloud in this conversation. And it certainly does look like you love Whizzer. Believe me, seeing you too sitting in the halls in the morning is like watching porn without the fucking.”

Marvin shrugged. “I don’t know. I just— want to take it slower than I did with Trina. This is, like, the best thing I’ve got going for me, y’know?”

Mendel nodded, looking like he wanted to say something more. He checked the time. “Dude, I gotta go. It’s nine fifteen already, and I told my parents I would only be out a few.”

“They’ve grown surprisingly passive about you just leaving the house,” Marvin said with a sigh, laying back down in bed. 

Mendel stood up. “Yeah, it’s just cause they trust _you_. Bye, Marv. And thanks.”

Marvin smiled. “No problem, weedman.”

“I can’t believe your boyfriend’s nickname stuck. Bros before hoes, man. I’m hurt.”

“He’s your bro and my hoe now, right?”

Marvin heard Mendel laugh as the door shut outside. It wasn’t long before Whizzer came back, looking displeased. It was easy to tell when he was brooding, his hair somehow looking flatter and his movements sounded a lot more aggressive. Marvin could hear the front door slam closed when Whizzer arrived, and the heaviness of his steps when he stepped towards Marvin’s bedroom. Upon standing in the doorway, he simply sighed, softening slightly for Marvin but staying on edge. 

Marvin sat up, looking at Whizzer as he slipped off his jacket. “You okay?”

Whizzer gripped his jacket tightly and set it on the swivel chair as he spoke. “I started dealing to a new kid and he was so _fucking_ annoying, Marv. He kept complaining about the price and trying to lower it. Like, what the fuck, _kid_ , I told you my price before meeting here, now pay up. Yet he continued to _pry_ and _pry_ until I threatened to leave. Sophomores are so fucking annoying.”

“What makes sophomores worse than freshmen?” Marvin asked curiously, watching Whizzer undress angrily. 

“Freshmen are complacent. They hear a price and assume it’s cheap. Sophomores are fucking elitists. Those guys always think they’re hot shit and that all prices are too high. My price is non negotiable, and tell them that from the start.” Whizzer sighed, tossing his shirt to the ground without care. “Anyway, I saw your luau, beachy, hawaiian lookin’ ass weedman friend walking out of here. What’d he want?”

“He asked me if he could ask Trina to prom, since apparently he’s liked her for a while now,” Marvin replied absently as Whizzer face planted on his bed.

“Good for weedman, he’s taking initiative.” Whizzer’s voice was muffled by the sheets, his voice resigned.

“You sure you’re alright there?” Marvin asked softly, shifting closer to him. 

“I’m so _tired_ , babe.” He paused, lifting himself him up and wrapping his arms around Marvin.”Of these people’s bullshit. I should write a book. ‘Why The Easy Way To Money Isn’t All That Easy’, an autobiography by Whizzer Brown. I’d probably make more money off of that.”

Marvin laughed quietly. “If you’re so exhausted, then go to sleep. You are _literally_ in bed right now, complaining about how tired you are.”

Whizzer adjusted himself against Marvin, sighing deeply. “I have to brush my teeth, Marv. I’m not an _animal_.”

“You’ve literally gone to bed right after sucking my dick, Whizzer. You did that like last week. Just sleep, dork.”

“Me? The dork? Dork as in _me_? Get your facts straight, _Marvin_ , you’re the dork here,” Whizzer mumbled tiredly, his eyes already closed. 

Marvin turned off the lamp next to his bed, pulling the duvet from under them and throwing it over Whizzer. “See? Wasn’t that hard.”

“Whatever. Just— tell me a story so I can fall asleep.”

“What? Wouldn’t that just make you want to listen to the end of the story and not fall asleep?”

“Your voice is super monotone, so I’ll be out in two minutes.” Whizzer dug his face into Marvin’s chest. “I’m halfway there anyway.”

Marvin rolled his eyes, absently running a hand through Whizzer’s hair as he thought of a story to tell him. Playing with his hair usually ended in Whizzer swatting him away, complaining about messing it up. However, he seemingly didn’t have any complaints at the moment, almost asleep by now.

“Alright. Uh.” He could just say any story, right? “Well… back in the eighth grade, I had this science class. Just a run-of-the-mill eighth grade science class, with interactive labs every month or so. And we had this project. Our teacher taught us how to make hot air balloons, and told us to make them in groups of three. This just happened to be the class where I met Cordelia and Charlotte. We all shared a table. They weren’t dating yet, but Cordelia was a new student, Charlotte was transferred into our class, and I didn’t have friends. We were the perfect oddball trio to pair up. So we’re doing this project and it’s very clear from the start that they have crushes on eachother. Like— even I, number one denier of gay stuff at the time, could see these two flirting right in front of me. So I worked on the hot air balloon by myself for the most part while they talked. Cordelia would draw and sometimes bring snacks that Charlotte overzealously said she enjoyed, and Charlotte would ramble about baseball while Cordelia tried to wrap her head around the sport. Understandably, a three person job would not be very great if I did it mostly by myself. So when the day arrived to light them up and get them to fly, it did not go well in the slightest. I had done the main inner part of the balloon, meaning the part that connected the part with the flame and the balloon itself. So I got the lighter, turned on the bottom, and the whole thing caught on fire. And while we got the flames out pretty quickly, my hair had also caught on fire. I wasn’t _injured_ , but my hair was toast. My parents made me shave my head because it literally did _not_ look good. Charlotte and Cordelia still haven’t let me live that down.”

Marvin finished his story, getting absolutely no reaction from Whizzer. He was sleeping soundly in his arms. Was he seriously that tired? Jesus. Dealing must’ve sucked the life out of his boyfriend. Marvin pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Night, Whizzer.”

The words felt flat. Like they didn’t carry enough emotion. Was that weird? That a ‘good night’ wasn’t enough anymore? Holding Whizzer like this… it was _really_ intimate. He had literally fallen asleep to his voice, and while in context it was an insult to his storytelling, it was still kind of nice. It made him feel a whole lot about Whizzer.

He whispered three words under his breath. Barely audible and very _real_ sounding words.

It felt odd like this as well. It was like cheating at the game. Saying the words knowing that Whizzer couldn’t hear them. Like throwing a penny into a wishing well. Using words that carried too much emotion for Marvin to handle, and definitely too much emotion to just dump on Whizzer like that. He shouldn’t be saying stuff like this in the dead of night, when all it could do is just hang in the air for Marvin to freak out about.

So Marvin simply let the rhythm of Whizzer’s breathing lull him to sleep, and chose to forget about it. 

~

Marvin hated waking Whizzer up on weekends.

It wasn’t that he was annoying, or that he was mean, or anything of that sort. 

He just looked so _comfortable_. How was Marvin supposed to wake him when he was pressed against him so soundly? His hair was sticking up wildly from Marvin’s messing of it, and while he wouldn’t be happy when he woke up, he could always just shower. Whizzer always shifted more onto Marvin’s chest, making it impossible for him to move without disturbing his sleep.

So what Marvin usually did was leave him alone and wait for his eventual awakening. Sometimes it took a while, other times it took not long at all (aka he woke him up on accident).

However, they had Jason’s game to go to today, so it wasn’t like he could give him a ton of time. The game was at eleven, and Jason had reminded them to go _several_ times, since his own parents didn’t know if they were going to show up. He had invited _everyone_. The lesbians. Trina and Mendel. Marvin had gotten the first invite, and Jason had emphasized how much he wanted Whizzer there. He had helped Jason play once and suddenly he was top of his invite list. It was crazy how much they got along.

Marvin carefully inched away from Whizzer, pushing him off gently as he got up. Whizzer immediately shifted, making a noise of complaint as he hugged Marvin’s pillow as a replacement.

“Where are you going?” Whizzer asked groggily, curling up and throwing the sheets over his head.

“It’s nine, babe. I’m gonna take a shower to get ready for Jason’s game. You can sleep in while I do so, but it’s your turn after.” Marvin got some clothes from his drawers, smiling at Whizzer’s tired temperament. “We have to get ready quick if we want to have breakfast anywhere decent before Jason’s game.”

Whizzer groaned, reached for his phone, and went back under the covers. Marvin took that as an ‘okay’.

Showering was always a quick process, and Marvin had no idea how Whizzer always took so long. Morning showers were Marvin’s favorite, since they woke him up quickly. It was clear that Whizzer’s favorite showers were later on in the day, where he could take his time, or even convince Marvin to join him. 

When he came out of the bathroom, Whizzer was hanging upside down on the edge of his bed, his hair hanging down as he looked over at Marvin.

“What are you doing?”

“Just _hanging_ out.”

“I’m going to _hang_ myself after that pun. Jesus, Whizzer.” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes, sitting up and yawning. “How much time do we have before the little squirt’s game?”

“An hour and forty, maybe? Also, ‘little squirt?’ what are you, a dad from the eighties?” Marvin sat beside him in the bed; Whizzer immediately reached to mess up his wet hair, scrunching it slightly as if his hair didn’t curl on its own.

“You call him kid and kiddo, so don’t even pretend you’re not worse, babe.” 

“Whatever, just go shower, _squirt_.”

Whizzer stuck his tongue out at Marvin and laughed, prompting Marvin to lean in and kiss him. Caught off guard, Whizzer made a pleased noise and kissed back, eagerly tugging him forward with the hand he already had in his hair. 

Marvin pushed him back on the bed, slotting himself between Whizzer’s legs and kissing him heatedly.

Whizzer parted from him for a moment, breathing unevenly as he laced his fingers in his hair. “How about we skip breakfast?”

Marvin smiled. “Just as long as we don’t skip coffee.”

Whizzer practically ripped open his button down, popping buttons off of it in one swift movement. “Only if you throw away this horrid excuse for a shirt and wear your glasses.”

“Deal.”

~

They stepped out of Marvin’s house at ten thirty, running fashionably late. Maybe not late exactly, but if they kept bickering over whose car to take, they would _actually_ be late to Jason’s game.

Marvin, being the lazy rich boy that he was, bought a car at the first inconvenience they encountered while carpooling— Whizzer’s car breaking down for a week. Whizzer had not been a huge fan of the new car, considering Marvin refused to name it. He never used it anyway; He used it occasionally, but Whizzer liked to drive more than he did. However, today his car served a purpose, and he _needed_ Whizzer to agree to let him drive. 

“C’mon, Whizzer, let’s just take my car, I really feel like driving today. I’ll even let you use the aux cord.”

Whizzer crossed his arms. “Your car smells like new leather cause you never use it. Why can’t we just take _my_ car? She’s familiar and smells like citrus and cigarettes. Smells like _home_ , Marvin.”

“We agreed that you shouldn’t push the speed of your car anymore after it broke down, right? We have to go fast if we want to get there on time. I’m just watching out for… Tigrotta. I’ll even let you name my car.”

Whizzer narrowed his eyes but seemed to be won over, stepping towards the car and staring at it. “Fine. Her name is Fiorella. She’s gay. Get in the car.”

“Fine by me.”

Marvin sighed in relief as he started up his car, passing Whizzer the aux cord reluctantly. It was a small price to pay in exchange for his plan to work. Though it was unsettling that Whizzer had such a quick naming process. Had he thought about naming his car already?

Thankfully, Whizzer played songs that were of mutual interest to them, a surprisingly un-petty move. He must’ve been in a good mood from that morning.

“Your hair is messier than usual,” Whizzer observed, his voice half-disinterested as he put on a pair of aviator sunglasses he had left in the car, looking out the window. 

Marvin smirked, adjusting a scarf that he had tactfully put on to hide hickeys from Jason. “It’s not exactly my fault. _Your_ hair looks flawless because you delayed us fifteen minutes to fix it.”

“No, I delayed us ten minutes with my hair and used the other five to get you a better shirt. Honestly, I don’t even know how you still have so many ugly shirts, babe.”

“You’ve replaced like half of my wardrobe, Whizzer. And most of that was on one day.”

“Letting me borrow your credit card to shop for you was the best decision you’ve made.”

“What about choosing to sleep with you?”

“First of all, that was probably an inevitability from the second you let me into your home. Second of all, if anything, it’s tied for number one with the shopping day.” Whizzer sighed, stretching in his seat. “Any news on whether Jason’s parents are coming to the game?”

“Jason told me yesterday that they were still not sure, so I wouldn’t have high hopes. Even so, everyone else he invited is showing up.”

“That reminds me, why are Charlotte and Cordelia going? When have they ever met Jason?”

“Our school’s baseball team sometimes helps out the middle school team after school. Charlotte prefers helping the boys’ team, so they met there. She already knew who he was anyway.”

“What about Cordelia?”

“She always goes to watch Charlotte play baseball, so she went to all of those meets.”

“She’s dedicated.”

“It’s like when you agreed to babysit with me. It’s just extra time with your partner.”

“Yeah, but you offered me all the babysitting money, rich boy.”

“Well, _yeah_ , I babysit Jason because we’re close. I don’t really need the cash.”

“Still, it’s a fuckton of babysitting money they give you.” Whizzer chuckled nervously. “It’s almost like they know they aren’t there for him enough.”

“Yeah, _almost_.”

They pulled up into the field’s parking lot, the sun fully out and glaring down on it. Whizzer got out of the car and smiled.

“This is so nostalgic, holy shit.”

Marvin got out as well and raised an eyebrow. “Nostalgic?”

“I played baseball for the Y and in early middle school, and we played here sometimes as visitors.” He walked over to Marvin, putting an arm over his shoulder. “I probably played for the team that Jason’s going against today, considering I lived on the other part of the city.”

“So what you’re saying is that you played for the other team,” Marvin said with a grin, prompting Whizzer to laugh.

“I have _always_ played for the other team, Marvin.” 

They walked towards the bleachers that closest to them, already seeing Charlotte and Cordelia there. Marvin feigned checking his pockets, and looked to Whizzer.

“I left my phone in the car, can you save me a spot next to you?” Marvin asked innocently, glad to have experience in theater.

Whizzer simply nodded and kissed his cheek as he headed off to sit next to the lesbians enthusiastically. Marvin popped the trunk of his car, checking to make sure nobody was around as he pulled out a couple of bouquets that he had bought the previous night post-babysitting. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he was being cheesy as hell. Did he give a fuck? No. It was sickly sweet and he embraced it for some reason.

He had gone to a supermarket nearby and tried his best to inconspicuously buy roses and a plush bear, cringing when the cashier asked if they were for his girlfriend. Keeping the flowers fresh required a Google search and too much effort on his part. Flowers and a teddy bear sounded like very little for a prom invitation, but it felt like a whole lot to Marvin.

He arranged the flowers in the backseat, placing the plush in the middle as a centerpiece. He put a small sign that said “Prom?” in the front seat, got his phone, and promptly went back to the field. 

Whizzer sat sideways, with his legs outstretched to save Marvin a spot next to him. He was chatting happily with Charlotte, and Marvin could tell they were talking about baseball by the look on their faces. Mendel and Trina had arrived, sitting in the row below them. Now that Mendel had talked about it, the pining look on his face was obvious. They sat in a way were their closeness could seem unintentional, but was most likely precisely planned. 

Marvin climbed up the bleachers, saying a quick, polite hello to them as Whizzer moved to make way for him. 

“We must be earlier than I thought we would be,” Marvin noted. “The other team hasn’t even gotten here.”

“The other team is just late,” Charlotte sighed, putting an arm over Cordelia as if it were subtle. “There’s barely ten minutes left, and Jason’s team isn’t even practicing well. We’ve been trying to watch them bat and it’s a mess.”

“By ‘trying to watch them’, she means we’ve been judging what’s wrong with their swings. Their coach is definitely trash.” Whizzer cringed visibly at one of the kid’s throws. “They need to tighten up their pitches too. They’re easier to hit on than I am.”

Marvin rolled his eyes, slouching as he boredly watched the team. “I hate baseball.”

Whizzer grinned. “I thought you liked receiving.”

Charlotte and Cordelia laughed as Marvin felt his face heat up a little. The other team showed up at around the same time, and the rest of the people in the bleachers seemed to perk up. 

“No sign of Jason’s parents,” Marvin muttered, watching the teams get ready. He had gone to very few baseball games, and honestly? He still had absolutely no clue what the _fuck_ was going on. 

Whizzer put his arm around Marvin’s waist, leaning on him. “They might just be late, babe. The other team was late anyway, so it won’t be so bad,” he replied sympathetically, turning to the lesbians and talking to them again as Marvin leaned on his shoulder. 

The game went on and Jason’s parents were still nowhere to be found. On top of that, Jason’s team was losing. By a lot. Mendel had been cheering excitedly for Jason, even when his swings weren’t even close to grazing the ball. 

Whizzer had predicted this, of course. The second he saw the coach for the other team, he had said they were doing to lose immediately. Apparently, it was his old coach from middle school. 

Whizzer stood up. “I’m going to give the kids _actual_ coaching. And by ‘the kids’, I mean Jason.” 

Marvin watched as Whizzer hopped down the bleachers over to the team, passed the other team’s coach (with a friendly wave), and go over to Jason, who was sitting on a bench. 

“Your boyfriend’s crazy, you know that?” Cordelia asked with a grin.

“So crazy that he thinks he can help that team.”

Marvin smiled. “He did a decent job teaching him to swing when he babysat. Not that Jason retained any of it.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t persuaded you to like baseball, Marv.”

“I hate it _so much_ , ‘Delia. I’m not like you, who didn’t mind it and grew to love it with a baseball playing girlfriend. Baseball is a sport that came directly from hell to bore me to death.”

“Is there any sport that you don’t hate?”

“Probably not. Golf, I guess. Whizzer made me play racquetball with him, and that one is only half bad.”

Charlotte snorted. “You’re so white, Marv.”

Marvin looked over to the bottom bench of the bleachers, and noticed that Trina was holding onto Mendel’s arm as they watched the game closely, cheering for most of the kids. It was… _odd_ to see them so close, but what could Marvin do about it? Whizzer was still showing Jason how to bat, moving Jason’s arms along with his to demonstrate the swing. It was crazy to see how easily he defaulted back to baseball. He looked good. Maybe, just maybe, he’d watch baseball if Whizzer were the one playing. Gross.

Whizzer walked back over to everyone, sitting next to Marvin again with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but this may be a lost cause.”

“They’ve been losing for over 30 minutes, Whizzer. Of course it’s a lost cause.”

Whizzer smiled, putting his arm around Marvin’s waist. “You sound so bored, babe. Amp it up and cheer a bit.”

“It’s hard to cheer when even the team has given up already. The coach looks like he just wants to get back home and drink some scotch by himself. I’ll only cheer when it’s Jason’s turn to bat.” 

“Well, he’s next, so we all need to coordinate.”

Marvin looked around, and for a second he thought his glasses were fucking with him.

“Holy shit.”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, confused. “What?”

“Jason’s parents just got here.”

“Holy shit.”

They watched in awe as his parents sat down on the bleachers, waving silently to Trina and Marvin. They seemed to do a double take at Whizzer’s arm around Marvin, but seemed to accept it as normal. Jason spotted them in the small crowd as he stepped up to bat, looking surprised and waving nervously. 

“I’m not sure if they’re a good luck or a bad luck omen,” Whizzer sighed, watching as Jason missed the first throw.

All eyes were on Jason. “It’s almost the end of the game, right? It’s not like they’ll turn the tides with just one hit.”

“Even so, he can buy his team more time to rack up points. Plus, we’re supposed to root for him anyway.”

Jason missed another throw. Marvin heard Mendel swear quietly below them before shouting encouragements to Jason. Trina told him to calm down, but eventually just joined in and cheered with him.

“This pitcher is too good,” Whizzer muttered under his breath, watching the game intently. Everything was so quiet as they stared at the field.

The spell of silence around them was broken as Jason’s bat slammed against the ball.

Everyone’s voices were stuck in their throats as they watched the ball fly far, only emerging to yell at Jason to run. He ran three bases safely, making the crowd cheer excitedly for him. He smiled, specifically at Marvin and Trina, before looking at his parents and waving.

The team lost soon after, but that moment was enough to lift everyone’s spirits. Jason had thanked Whizzer for showing him how to bat, before thanking everyone else for coming. He then went over to his parents, looking brighter than usual.

Everyone stayed there for 15 minutes or so, talking amongst themselves about Jason. Marvin was surprised when Trina walked up to him with a more or less happy expression.

“This is the happiest I’ve seen Jason in… months, probably,” she said quietly, stuffing her hands in her sweater pockets. “I’m glad his parents showed.”

Marvin scratched the back of his neck nervously, giving her a semi smile. “He still ran to us first after the game ended.”

“Yeah, he looked upset when his parents weren’t there earlier. At least they didn’t see him strikeout, right?”

“Yeah.”

They stood awkwardly for a second.

“Well, Mendel’s gonna take me home now, so… bye?”

Marvin nodded. “Just— tell Mendel good luck for me, okay?”

Trina made a face. “Good luck in what?”

“You’ll find out.”

Trina rolled her eyes and walked back over to Mendel. Whizzer, who had been talking to Charlotte, walked back over to Marvin, holding his hand.

“Ready to go?” Marvin asked, struggling to keep his voice level. He had to relax and not give away that he was nervous. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty hot here. I’m surprised you haven’t taken that scarf off,” Whizzer sighed, taking off his sunglasses and hooking them on his shirt as they began walking towards the parking lot.

“You say that as if I’m wearing the scarf because I want to. I’m wearing it to hide hickeys from this group of kids.” He stopped walking. “And for one more reason.”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, looking back at him as Marvin took of the scarf. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes.”

Whizzer laughed, but did as told. “This is some kinky shit, Marv. Are you gonna fuck me in this parking lot?”

Marvin rolled his eyes and blindfolded him with the scarf. He then proceeded to walk him over to the car, opening the backseat door to expose the roses and grabbing the sign from the front seat. Whizzer simply fidgeted with his hands, clearly curious as to what was happening.

“You can take the scarf off now,” Marvin told him, his chest tight with anxiety. 

Whizzer lifted up the makeshift blindfold slowly, and froze for two seconds as he realized what Marvin was doing. He then burst into laughter.

“Holy _shit_ , Marv, you’re so cheesy,” he huffed out between laughs, wrapping his arms around him, leaning on his head on his shoulder, and grinning. Marvin’s face heated. “But yes, I’ll go to prom with you, you big dork.”

“I didn’t know how else to ask, asshole,” Marvin mumbled, embarrassed.

“You technically didn’t, you wrote it on a sign, but A for effort, babe.” Whizzer looked at the back seat. “You even got me roses.”

“You said they were your favorite,” Marvin explained sheepishly.

“Yeah, but you got me like, a million roses. And a bear. How long have you been planning this?”

“I had the idea planned but I didn’t know when to do it. So I figured that Jason’s game would distract you from noticing the surprise. If it was a bad game, this would lift the mood. It it was a good game, you’d be happier.” 

Whizzer smiled, kissing him for a second. “Is that why we had to take your car?”

“Yeah. I know you would’ve loved this a bit more with _your_ car, but I couldn’t hide flowers in the trunk of your car without seeming suspicious.”

“It’s fine, I like it this way. The fact that you had obstacles makes it hotter.” Whizzer suddenly looked even more excited. “Actually, I’ll only go with you if you let me choose your tuxedo. If you’re going to prom, you’re at least going to look good.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can go ahead and do that. As long as you come.”

Whizzer grinned, kissing him again while cupping his face with his hands. “Oh, and you have to wear your glasses!”

“Over my dead body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS TWO WEEKS LATE!! i apologize!! school caught me off guard,,  
> this was so fun to write, and im excited to write for prom!!! 
> 
> i post a ton of updates on fic progress on my tumblr!!  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com  
> please leave a comment, they make my day!!!  
> love y'all!


	9. Chapter Nine: More Than Words Can Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale. part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to the new super mario wii soundtrack while writing this oops

_**{Prom Night}**_

 

The effort that Whizzer had put into not showing Marvin their suits was astounding.

He had taken Marvin to get fitted for them (using Marvin’s credit card to pay), but had refused to relay any details about their appearances. He had said it was ‘bad luck’, like seeing a bride’s dress before a wedding, but Marvin was _dying_ with the urge to know what they would look like. Plus, that was absolute bullshit.

Marvin could tell that Whizzer was more excited than he let on, the latter smiling whenever prom was mentioned. He had been so softened up by the promposal that he had let Marvin name the teddy bear he had bought him, instantly regretting it when he named the bear Charlie. Marvin _knew_ Whizzer liked more extravagant names, but he wanted to know how serious he was about letting him name something. Whizzer had simply bit his tongue and nodded, telling him it was a great name with a strained voice. Therefore, Marvin had to let not seeing the suits slide, since Whizzer had ever so kindly let his obsession with naming things go for him. Secretly, Marvin had another name for the bear, but he’d never tell Whizzer that. He’d be petty in a smaller, more discreet way.

Whizzer had given Marvin his suit, which was under a cover, and told him to change in his bathroom while Whizzer changed in his room, only because he now wanted Marvin to be surprised twice. It wasn’t enough to wait _weeks_ to see what they would be wearing, now he had to see the suits separately. Marvin wasn’t even close to masking his impatience, and Whizzer apparently got off on Marvin’s constant complaining. 

Marvin stared at the covered suit laid flat on the bed for a few seconds, taking in the fact that Whizzer chose every aspect of what he was about to wear. His parent’s had even called him, asking who he was going to prom with after discovering the suit purchases; Trina’s parents had kindly _snitched_ about their breakup. Marvin lied and said he got the suits for him and Mendel, saying they were going stag. He didn’t feel like coming out to his parents, and Mendel was good enough of a friend to be a scapegoat for him. 

He was hyping up the suit too much, he figured he should just… take the cover off, right? He carefully slipped it off, feeling as if he were a child unwrapping a Christmas present. 

The suit looked amazing, and he wasn’t even wearing it yet.

It wasn’t that Marvin doubted Whizzer’s taste; It was clearly top notch. He just didn’t want to feel out of place in something possibly too flashy. 

Whizzer had gotten him a classic black suit, and just feeling the fabric made Marvin painfully aware of what the thread count could be. It looked like something his father might wear. Scratch that, Marvin liked how it looked a lot more. He put on the suit jacket over the dress shirt he was already wearing, surprised to see how well it fit. Whizzer had really made sure it would be perfect.

Marvin had just about finished dressing when Whizzer knocked on the door.

“You done, babe? I wanna see your suit!” Whizzer asked, sounding excited. 

Marvin opened the bathroom door, looking at his boyfriend’s suit as he walked in. He looked amazing.

Whizzer’s suit was midnight blue, a choice that Marvin did not expect, and fit his figure well. He lit up upon seeing Marvin, immediately looking at his untied tie.

“You took way too long in there, Marv, you didn’t even get to finish.” Whizzer swiftly tied the tie before leaning forward to smile at him. “Were you thinking of me?”

Marvin rolled his eyes as Whizzer kissed his neck. “I just didn’t want to fuck up the suit on accident,” he muttered.

“Well, we still have to get the boutonnières.”

“The what?” 

Whizzer smiled, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him out of the bathroom. He opened a drawer Marvin rarely used and pulled out two flowers, one red, and one purple. “These things. You put them on the lapel of your suit. Like a corsage, but for guys, to put it simply.” He attached the purple flower to Marvin’s suit. “There.”

“Why’d _you_ get the rose?” Marvin asked teasingly, adjusting the cuffs of his suit.

“Because roses are my favorite flowers. Plus, you said you liked purple, didn’t you? It goes well with your suit,” Whizzer replied matter-of-factly, going over to Marvin’s drawers and looking around. “Though we are missing one thing.”

Marvin rolled his eyes again. “And what would that be, babe?”

“Your glasses! I know you hid them _somewhere_ around here, you contact-wearing demon.” He continued rummaging through Marvin’s things.

“I am not wearing my glasses on prom night, Whizzer.”

“But what if one of your contacts falls out and you’re _blind_? What am I to do then?”

“I’m not going to be _blind_ from losing a contact. Plus, by that logic, what if my glasses break? Aren’t the probabilities of these things happening super low? I should just wear my contacts.”

Whizzer made a displeased noise. “Your glasses look so good though, Marv,” he whined, turning to look at him. “Can you just wear em’ for most of the night? You don’t even have to keep them on for prom photos.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Whizzer,” Marvin sighed, leading Whizzer to the living room and pulling his glasses out from their side table drawer hiding place. He put them on. “Happy?”

Whizzer grinned, giving Marvin a peck on the lips. “ _very_. Thank you, babe. You look amazing.”

Marvin made a small ‘mhm’ sound before sitting on the couch, stretching for a second. “Maybe I should buy a coffee before we go to the prom venue.”

Whizzer nodded, plopping down beside Marvin and leaning on his shoulder. “As long as you get me something, rich boy. Who knows how good the prom ‘food’ will be?” he muttered, using air quotes for ‘food’. 

“I’ll get you something, even though we literally ate a full meal an hour ago.” 

“Prom snacks are never unwelcome,” Whizzer sighed, kissing Marvin’s neck absently. 

Marvin tilted his head, letting Whizzer kiss down the outline of his jaw. “Don’t they search you before going in? I’m sure they confiscate food, Whizzer.”

Whizzer smirked against his jaw, moving to straddle Marvin. “Bold of you to assume I’m handing it over. Or that I wouldn’t have a plan to sneak food in.” 

“Are you seriously straddling me while talking about food?” Marvin asked with a grin, putting his hands on Whizzer’s waist.

“We’ve fucked after weirder conversations, babe,” Whizzer sighed, rolling his hips a bit as he pulled Marvin closer by his tie and kissed him. 

Marvin kissed back, feeling Whizzer’s hand slide through his hair. He met the movements of his grinding, causing Whizzer’s breath to hitch against his lips and tug off his tie. 

“Didn’t you just tie that?” Marvin asked softly, his fingers already sliding down Whizzer’s suit jacket and unbuttoning it out of instinct.

“Whatever. We still have like an hour and a half before doors open, right?”

“The line is going to be long, and we’ll be even later after getting coffee and food. You sure you want to delay?”

“Fuck it. Fuck me. Just— keep going.”

Marvin nodded as Whizzer tossed his jacket on the other side of the couch before nimbly unbuttoning his dress shirt. Marvin kissed the exposed skin, eliciting a quiet moan from his boyfriend.

Whizzer reclined the couch, pushing Marvin back and getting his clothes off as well. He grabbed his tie, tying Marvin’s hands above his head.

Marvin chuckled. “So this is how it’s gonna be?”

Whizzer nodded, smirking as he unbuttoned Marvin’s suit slacks and threw them aside, kissing Marvin deeply. He rolled his hips down, gripping Marvin’s shoulders and moaning into the kiss. 

A knock on the door immediately made them freeze.

Marvin instantly made a face, sighing in defeat. “It’s Mendel.”

Whizzer's face went slack with annoyance. “How the _fuck_ do you know it’s Mendel?” 

“He’s the only person I know who knocks on my door instead of ringing the doorbell,” Marvin explained, his tone of voice immediately monotone. He shifted his arms. “Untie me?”

Whizzer sighed, untying the knot he made easily. “Tell Mendel he’s a cockblock. This is _fucking_ homophobia.” He got off of Marvin’s lap and sat on the couch, looking frustrated.

“I’ll be sure to bring it up.” 

Marvin grabbed his dress shirt from the couch and slipped it on without buttoning it, heading over to open the door in only boxers. 

Mendel was dressed in a suit similar to Marvin’s, but was wearing a pink bowtie instead of black. His suit fit him a bit odd, but seemed appropriate for Mendel specifically. 

Mendel raised an eyebrow. “How are you not dressed alrea—” He glanced down and blushed, looking away immediately. “Nevermind.”

“Yeah, we were kind of in the middle of something,” Marvin muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “Whizzer told me to tell you you’re a cockblock.”

“Message received.” Mendel cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling in place. “It’s really hard to talk to you when you’re half har—”

“Then speak quickly, Mendel,” Marvin snapped, crossing his arms.

Mendel scratched the back of his neck, mildly uncomfortable as he looked off to the side. “I came to ask if you wanted to carpool to prom, but it looks like you’re… occupied.”

“I mean, things between Trina and I are still kind of weird, Mendel. It’d probably be weirder if we were all in the car together with the person I cheated on her with.”

Mendel shrugged. “She was the one who offered. Maybe she wants to turn a new leaf.”

Marvin shook his head. “I don’t know. Whizzer and I were still going go get some food before heading over there, so maybe just save us a spot in line?”

“Alright. Trina wanted to be early anyway, so waiting up would probably be useless,” Mendel said with a sigh. “Honestly, I’m just scared it’s going to be awkward with her cheerleader friends.” He shuddered. “They always look at me weird.”

“Believe me, that’s just a given with her friends. They don’t mean anything by it.” 

Mendel nodded. “Well, I’m leaving now. See you there.”

“Bye, dude.”

Marvin closed the door, heading back over to Whizzer. Whizzer was sitting criss cross, looking bored.

“What’d he want?”

“Nothing important. Want to keep going?” 

Whizzer seemed to think about it before smiling. “Okay, but I want to keep being on top..”

Marvin rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch and letting Whizzer kiss his neck. “Yeah, whatever, dork.”

~

What was that meme about arriving late with Starbucks in hand? Because it certainly seemed to fit the situation.

The prom line seemed to stretch on forever, making Marvin glad that he had asked Mendel to save them a spot in line. They were almost at the front, according to a text message from Mendel.

“People always shit on school dances, but once prom comes into play, suddenly everyone eats their words up,” Whizzer muttered, walking with Marvin towards the front of the line. He had strategically adjusted about 4 pastries into his outfit, all of them invisible to the eye. He had also gotten an iced tea, but he was about halfway through it. “This line is ridiculous.”

“Aren’t you one of those people that hates every single school event?” Marvin asked, remembering how many pep rallies Whizzer had convinced him to skip.

“Yes, but I was invited to this shit. I only came because of A, prom sex, and B, your cute promposal. Next year, there’s no way in hell I’m going to prom.” 

“Babe, a lot of these people are only going to prom because they were invited. You basically just called yourself out there.”

“Whatever. I don’t take shit from someone who drinks iced coffee black.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes as they approached the area where Mendel was. He heard a few people muttering about them cutting the line, but Marvin frankly didn’t care. 

Mendel couldn’t look less uncomfortable standing next to Trina and her friends. Trina was wearing a pale pink dress that cut off right above her knees. Her hair was pinned up, the curls of her hair spiraling down the sides of her face. All of her friends were dressed in a similar fashion, making Marvin sure that Mendel was intimidated.

Mendel raised a stiff hand in hello Marvin and Whizzer, clearly not wanting to stand out to Trina’s friends as Marvin slotted into the free space in the line. He had already texted Charlotte and Cordelia to scoot up in the line if they wanted, but apparently, they were even farther up ahead.

Trina noticed them standing there and immediately smiled. It may have been forced, but it seemed genuine. “Hey, Marv. I see you brought Whizzer.” 

Marvin nodded as one of Trina’s friends looked at Whizzer with curiosity. She seemed to like him.

“I’ve seen you around, but I always thought you were an underclassman! I’ve never seen you in any of my classes,” she said cheerfully, clearly unaware of who Whizzer was. Marvin still appreciated Trina’s discretion when it came to what had happened.

Whizzer shrugged and gave her a wink. “I guess our electives just don’t line up.” He continued talking to the random girl, lying about absolutely every aspect of his life. Marvin turned to Mendel, who had moved away from Trina to talk to him.

“How’s the line been?”

“Better now that Whizzer’s distracting Trina’s friends,” Mendel muttered quietly. “They don’t see me often, but it looks like they’re vetting me after seeing how you ended it with Trina. She may have not outed you to her friends, but she definitely made your breakup sound like a slaughter, based on their onslaught of questions.”

Marvin nodded. “They still give me looks in the halls sometimes, but they put up happy facades when Trina’s around. I don’t trust them,” he replied solemnly. “I’m sure they’ll murder me socially someday.”

Mendel sighed, looking towards the front area of the line. “Doors are supposed to open in about 5 minutes, and the music is blasting really loud inside, but there’s absolutely nobody supervising any part of the line aside from the front. Someone could be stabbed all the way in the end and only the back area would notice. I could drop dead right now and the cheerleaders could just dance around me to divert attention from my lifeless corpse.”

“Are you high right now?”

“I wish, dude, I really wish I was. I’m just very, very tired.”

“We’re about to walk into prom, how are you exhausted?”

“All day every day of second semester, my friend. My suffering will never come to an end.”

“Okay, Dr. Seuss, want some of my coffee? I don’t want to be the one carrying you home because you’re half asleep.”

Mendel shook his head. “I drank like 3 energy drinks before coming here, so I’ll boost up for the majority of prom.” He stepped forward as the line began to move forward slowly. “I probably won’t black out if the music is loud enough.”

“Provided the caffeine and exhaustion doesn't kill you instantly.”

Mendel turned to look towards Whizzer, who was now lying about being in a soft rock band. 

“He really knows how to bullshit through conversations, doesn’t he?” Mendel murmured, walking ahead in the line again. 

Marvin nodded. “Don’t you remember when he told that overly detailed story about the origin of his name? The one where it came from a fortune teller telling his mother that she was pregnant and that his name was going to be Whizzer? And how once almost everybody believed him, he just said ‘psych, she was high on the epidural’?”

“Props to him. All of Trina’s friends seem to believe whatever he’s saying.” 

Trina turned away from her friends, smiling at Mendel. “I think we’re supposed to bring up our tickets now.”

Marvin pulled out his phone, getting the confirmation email he had gotten for buying two tickets. Now that they were closer to the doors the music sounded crazy loud, the bass of the beat ringing in Marvin’s ears a bit.

There was a lot more security at this dance than the previous ones Marvin remembered, with metal detectors and a pocket search. Whizzer emptied out his pockets, taking out his keys and phone and placing it on the table. He kept his cool despite being an illegal pastry smuggler. 

Trina had gone back to Mendel, talking to solely him and seemingly easing his nervousness around her friends. Whizzer returned as well, standing close to Marvin and ignoring discreteness. He could clearly only go for so long without at least a bit of not-so-subtle affection.

“Trina’s friends are very gullible,” Whizzer muttered, grazing Marvin’s hand with his own. 

“Maybe, but you’re also a good liar.” Marvin looked towards the entrance of the prom venue. They were simply standing off the the side of the doors, which were covered in poorly made school posters with “Prom 2018” on them. 

Whizzer shrugged. “You usually know when I’m lying though.”

“You do a certain thing when you lie, but I won’t tell you what.” Marvin looked towards Whizzer, offering his hand to hold for the first time that night. “Ready to go in?”

Whizzer smiled, lacing their fingers together and walking into the building with him. The outer space theme that the school had gone for had worked well on the inside of the building, the black walls of the venue working well with the neon lights they had set up. Glow in the dark stars had been placed on the ceiling, which was very high up. 

Whizzer looked stunning under all the lights, and Marvin couldn’t help but observe his features for a quick second. A quick ten seconds. Whizzer caught him looking, grinning and leading him more inside.

Whizzer suddenly seemed to perk up at something.

“There’s a punch bowl,” he informed Marvin, staring at it with a grin.

Marvin raised an eyebrow, looking towards it. “Yeah, there is. Why the excitement?”

“Well, your ex is walking over, probably to talk to you, so I’ll pretend as if I’m uncomfortable and go spike the punch, okay?” Whizzer slid a hand inside his suit and pulled out a plastic flask, smiling mischievously. Trina neared them, politely moving between people. “That’s my cue. Bye, babe!”

Whizzer hopped off, going to the punch line without letting Marvin react. 

Trina finally got there, smiling awkwardly at Marvin. Marvin greeted her too quietly to be heard over the music.

Trina seemed to fidget for a second, before actually speaking.

“A few of my friends wanted me to tell Whizzer that they thought he was cute, can you believe that? They genuinely asked me if he was single,” she said with a bit of a teasing voice.

Marvin snorted. “What’d you tell them?” 

“I told them he was dating a pretty college girl,” she replied proudly. “Not that cheerleaders quit that easily. I’d maybe watch out for their ogling.”

A short pause ensued. As much as they could temporarily slip into their old dynamic, there were still small moments where their past lingered in the air.

“So…” Marvin tried, shifting in place. “How are you and Mendel?”

Trina seemed to appreciate the segue. “We’re good! My friends are weirder about him than they were with you, but they’re coming around.”

Marvin nodded. “He seemed to catch on to that. Where is he now?” He grinned. “Don’t tell me you left him with your friends.”

She laughed. “No, he just went to go get water for us. I wouldn’t leave him to die like that.”

“I’d steer clear of the punch, I hear it’s spiked.”

Trina raised an eyebrow, suspicious. “You hear from _whom_? Do you _know_ who spiked the punch?”

“Let’s just say I have a good idea of who’s spiking it,” Marvin replied, shrugging. “It’s not like the punch is that great anyway.”

“Well, I have to get back to Mendel before my friends accost him, so… see you.”

Marvin nodded, unsure of what else to say. “See you.” 

She returned the nod and walked away, leaving Marvin alone for only half a minute. Whizzer returned, accompanied by Marvin’s other favorite people— Charlotte and Cordelia.

“Look who I found getting spiked punch!” Whizzer yelled excitedly, clearly in his element with the two. 

Cordelia wore a black jumpsuit with a white corsage that matched Charlotte’s, who in turn was wearing a long indigo blue dress. They smiled at him.

“What he means is we caught him pouring something out of a flask into the punch, and pulled him away,” Charlotte said with an eye roll.

Whizzer grinned at her. “Not that it stopped me.”

“Not that it stopped him,” Cordelia agreed, crossing her arms but laughing. “It’s fairly obvious you two met in detention. This one…” Cordelia grabbed Whizzer by the shoulders, pushing him into Marvin’s chest. “Should be supervised by the responsible boyfriend.”

Whizzer laughed as he quickly gave Marvin a peck on the lips before standing next to him. “He knew full well about my plan to make this party better.”

The lesbians glared at him.

Marvin held up his hands defensively. “He timed it perfectly so that I was stuck talking to Trina. I couldn’t just ignore her!”

“Really?" Charlotte deadpanned. "Did you just use _talking to your ex_ as an excuse for letting your boyfriend spike the punch?” Charlotte sighed. “You two are unbelievable.”

“But they’re a hell of a match.” Cordelia shrugged, looking towards Charlotte. “We can’t deny that.”

“So are you and Lottie,” Marvin replied, feeling Whizzer lace their hands together. 

“Yes, but with us, it’s obvious. We’ve been together practically all of highschool. You two have only been together, what, seven months?”

Marvin grinned. “It’ll be 8 months next week.”

“Didn’t you two break up for a week though?” Cordelia asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Whizzer and I agreed that our fight week doesn’t count, since we still slept with each other almost every day of that week. Plus, there’s no point in subtracting a week from our dating time anyway.” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Either way, you two are probably good for each other. Marvin isn’t as much of a mess and Dennis the Menace over here doesn’t do as much dumb shit.”

“He _just_ spiked the punch. Are you sure about that, Lottie?” Marvin asked with a laugh.

“Sure, he did that, but he also quit smoking, didn’t he?” 

“He quit cigs, not smoking,” Marvin pointed out.

“Yeah, but he still did it because you said his mouth tasted like an ashtray.”

“Alas, that is true,” Whizzer said with a sigh, swinging his and Marvin’s hands back and forth without thinking. “I’ve gotten over the nic withdrawals, so it’s smooth sailing from here on out.”

Cordelia suddenly perked up, looking at someone behind them and waving.

“Sorry guys, I have to say hi to my friend from art class. She’s like, the only other open lesbian with a girlfriend I know, so… bye!” She immediately sprinted over. Charlotte sighed.

“That’s my cue to go with her. She’s been dying to have me meet this girl, so see you two later.”

She followed her girlfriend, leaving the two by themselves. Whizzer looked towards Marvin, their hands still linked. 

“What now?” 

Marvin shrugged. “I’ve never gone to a dance where I wasn’t stuck with Trina and her friends. The music has always been mediocre, so it’s not like there was much dancing on my end.”

“Well, I have somewhere we can go, but you have to agree not to ask questions til I’m done talking, okay?”

“That sounds sketchy as hell, babe.”

Whizzer made a face, pouting at him. “Trust me! I can guarantee you won’t expect what it is!”

That could mean a variety of things, good and bad, but Marvin just gave in.

“Alright then. Where are we going?”

Whizzer grinned, immediately rushing to walk and tugging Marvin forward. “No speaking on this ride! Anyway, here’s a few fun facts. Our school is way too cheap to rent out a _full_ venue, so they rent out the large hall of one and leave the rest closed.” He turned to Marvin. “And you might be wondering, ‘why would a venue rent like that’? Well, the venue has to hire people to clean. Less area messed up, less money the venue pays, and therefore, the less money the school has to pay.” 

Whizzer led them to an area that was blocked off by a small, space themed float. He slipped behind it. Marvin followed, surprised to see there was a bit of space behind it.

“How’d you know about this?”

“No questions!” Whizzer repeated with a singsong voice. “Because of these… restrictions, I guess, our school has to decorate around any doors or areas of the venue that should not be tampered with. There is usually a chaperone in the area, but unfortunately, it has just come to their attention that the punch was spiked.” Whizzer grinned mischievously and unbuttoned his suit. The inside had three pockets sewn in.

“Wha-”

“ _No questions_! I’m almost done, babe.” He winked, pulling keys out of one of the pockets. At first glance, it looked like his regular car and house keys, but upon further inspection, there was an extra one.

“It took awhile, but someone got me a copy of a key for this little door right over here!” A grin. “Questions are now allowed.”

Marvin had too many.

“Three questions. How’d you even know about the extra rooms? How long have you been planning this? Who gave you the key?”

Whizzer smiled, turning and unlocking the door behind him. The room was pitch black inside. “I only decided to do this once I found out that our school was only renting a part of the venue. I looked it up to scope out the places we could fuck, but noticed that it was a lot bigger than our school advertised. I asked a friend I know who has the healthy habit of breaking into places, and they got me a set.”

“Where the fuck do you get a friend like that?”

“I used to go to a pretentious uptown school, remember? I just made friends with people who happened to be pretty cool assets. I literally just texted a group of old friends and asked if somebody could do this for me.” Turning on the flashlight on his phone, he smiled. “Let’s go in!”

He squeezed Marvin’s hand happily, walking in and shutting the door behind them. The loud music muffled all sounds they made. 

“Luckily, I copped the keys for the lounge, the best room in the venue.” Whizzer pointed his flashlight towards a set of two couches against the wall. “My friend told me that they sell this area as a ‘VIP lounge’, where people set up fancy shit according to their theme.”

Marvin smiled, pulling Whizzer closer. “I can’t believe you made a convoluted plan just to get me alone in a dark room where no one can hear me. You’re so romantic, babe,” Marvin mused, wrapping his arms around Whizzer’s waist.

Whizzer laughed, pulling Marvin towards the biggest lounge sofa. He pushed him down into a position similar to before, nearing his face and kissing him lightly. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if we were gonna fuck earlier today, so I made sure we had a place where we could be as loud as possible.”

“Though god knows you like being shut up.” Marvin felt Whizzer smile against his lips, running his hands through his hair. “It’s dark as fuck in here, Whizzer. I can barely even see you,” he sighed, his breath hitching slightly when he felt Whizzer’s hands dip down. 

“I’ve committed your face to memory, so it’s fine.”

“That’s kind of creepy.”

“You don’t seem to mind, considering that made you harder.” Whizzer gripped Marvin’s hair, moaning quietly upon creating friction between them. “I brought lube and condoms, obviously.”

“When do you not have them on you?” 

“Good point.”

~

After poorly fixing the state of their clothes, Whizzer led Marvin through another set of locked doors that led to the exit of the venue. 

Marvin held on to his hand dazedly, looking up at the night sky. 

“There’s a full moon tonight,” he commented, feeling the cool breeze against his face. Whizzer smiled, turning to him and drawing close.

“They’re playing a slow song inside. Can you hear it?” he muttered softly.

At first, Marvin couldn’t, only hearing the distant chirps of a few crickets. However, after listening closely, he could hear the quiet hum of music coming from the building. He looked back up to Whizzer.

“Want to dance?”

Whizzer nodded, his face beaming. He moved Marvin’s other hand to his waist, drawing closer to him. 

“You’re probably better at leading than I am,” Whizzer whispered, conscious of the surrounding silence in the area. 

They danced slowly, both a bit awkward in their movements. Marvin had only ever danced with Trina before. And Whizzer? He disliked formal dances. Yet somehow, this felt good to them.

Marvin shifted his fingers against Whizzer’s waist, looking up at him. All words were caught in his throat for a second, a particular few being the only ones willing to come out.

“I love you.”

They both froze, no longer dancing.

Marvin backpedaled, stuttering as he looked down at the floor. “I mean—”

“I love you too.”

The words hung in the air, leaving them both with the sound of faint music.

Marvin remained silent, staring at Whizzer without knowing what to do.

“I know you’ve said it before,” Whizzer mumbled, digging his hands in his pockets. “I heard you. When you said it like a month ago. After that story about the hot air balloon.”

“Y-you were _awake_?” Marvin choked out, still in shock. He had almost forgotten about that night.

Whizzer coughed nervously, nodding. “It’s been really hard not to make references to it, but I figured you wouldn’t tell me ‘I love you’ until you were ready, you know? You didn’t say it after that, so I just… waited for you to bring it up again.”

Marvin continued to be frozen, unsure of what to do or say. After a couple of seconds of quiet deliberation, Marvin cupped Whizzer’s face in his hands and kissed him, feeling as the latter adjusted to the surprise. He kissed back, laughing quietly. 

“You really chose the most cheesy way to do it, Marv. Under the moon and fucking dancing.” Marvin smiled, their foreheads touching as they swayed in place. 

“You say that as if it were planned,” he sighed, feeling as Whizzer shuddered from the cold air. He pressed another kiss to his lips. “Are you cold? We can go home if you want.”

Whizzer nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

Together they walked towards Whizzer’s car, arms around each other’s waists as the sweet, melodic music hummed softly from within the building behind them.

“So, you’ve known about the hot air balloon story for _weeks_ , and you never brought it up? How hard was it not to poke fun for once?”

Whizzer smiled. “Impossible. We were hanging out with Charlotte and Cordelia. Cordelia tried to tell me about it and you stopped her, remember? It was impossible not to laugh, but I _had_ to.” He unlocked his car with his keys, both of them sliding in and turning the heater on. “The hardest part was probably just not letting ‘I love you’ slip out on accident.”

“You could’ve said it first, y'know,” Marvin replied with a nervous chuckle, looking down at his hands. 

“No way! What if I freaked you out and something bad happened?”

“Yeah, that’s why _I_ waited so long, Whizzer. There’s a huge difference between saying it when you mean it, and saying it when you don’t. I wasn’t used to that.”

“Well, either way, it all worked out in the end, babe.” Whizzer kissed his cheek, starting his car up. 

Marvin smiled back at him, infinitely happy.

“Yeah, it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s a wrap!! thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this BEAST of a fanfic!! ive never written that much oml!! thanks to sky for commenting those LONG AMAZING COMMENTS ILY (they named the fic, like wow, icon) and thanks to maya for beta’ing for me (and the lovely em/@sacrebleu0 on AO3 as weLL)❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> i'm not sure if i'll have time to write any more fics, but i do have ideas!! y’all can check in on my tumblr if you guys want any updates or info!! i have school but i really do want to write! send me asks or messages!!!  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com  
> ILY ALL!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE COMMENTS ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
